Sellado en la piel
by Llanca
Summary: —Kazuma… Nunca estuvo en tus planes. De hecho ni siquiera estaba en los míos. Honestamente, ¿cómo crees que hubieses reaccionado? El rechazo es lo único que se me viene la mente... / Gaa/Ino/Neji
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

—Bla bla —Diálogo.

* * *

**SELLADO EN LA PIEL  
**

.

**P**rólogo

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

**Él** es Sabaku No Gaara. El hombre intachable, frío, carente de afecto. Un shinobi excepcional. El protector de su pueblo. El líder de su pueblo. El Kazekage de sólo 22 años.

El hombre que sufrió por no ser aceptado. Él es un hombre sensible, sin embargo escuda con monosílabos esa vulnerabilidad para no caer en la dependencia.

Él es Gaara, el niño que quedó atrapado por los insultos hacia su existencia. El adolescente que cambió su perspectiva gracias a un rubio hablador. El hombre que recuerda cada noche de su vida un burbujeo inexplicable que provocó ella. Él se enamoró de quien no debía.

Si le preguntaras a Sabaku No Gaara, ¿qué es el amor?

Él diría;—Olor a flores.

Para él eso era amor. Aquel aroma embriagador que nubló sus sentidos cientos de noches apasionadas. Sin embargo eso fue hace cuatro años atrás. Su concepto y creencia del amor había cambiado.

Si le preguntaras una vez más, ¿qué es el amor?

Él pliega una máscara gélida en sus facciones y dice; —Silencio.

Así es Sabaku No Gaara, el hombre que por temor a ser rechazado guardó sus sentimientos en un baúl de su corazón. El hombre que jamás ha dicho lo que siente, el hombre que con sólo su cuerpo pudo ser capaz de expresarle a ella lo que sentía. No obstante, no fue suficiente, jamás fue suficiente.

—Gaara, tenemos que planear la boda —una voz femenina y sumisa lo liberó de sus pensamientos.

Miró a la muchacha castaña frente a él, su ex alumna.

—Bien —contestó sin un tinte de emoción en su voz.

Y no necesitaba hacerlo, porque él es Sabaku No Gaara, el hombre que jamás volverá a sentir ese cosquilleo en su vientre por bloquearse a sentir amor. El hombre que después de que le faltara valor encerró sus emociones, tan profundo, que no han podido ser reveladas. Ni siquiera por su prometida, Matsuri.

Él es Gaara, el Kazekage que dentro de unos meses contraerá matrimonio. El hombre que se regaña internamente por no haber hecho las cosas bien, el hombre que por más que quiso, jamás pudo olvidar el olor a flores que le remordía el pecho y la psique.

Él es Sabaku No Gaara, el frío hombre que se estaba cristalizando por dentro por no guiarse por lo que en verdad sentía.

Así lo quiso él.

.

* * *

.

**Ella** es Ino Yamanaka, una ninja extraordinaria, la poseedora de una belleza envidiable, ella es la kunoichi que hace uso de unos de los jutsus más útiles que existen en el área de espionaje. Ella es la única heredera de su clan. Ella es la rubia perfecta, con sonrisa radiante que todos creían feliz y superficial e incluso, a veces, egoísta, mas todo era una fachada simulada. Ella estaba sola, destrozada, rota, aún así sonreía.

Ella es la mujer que hace cuatro años escapó de la aldea. Ella es la mujer que se enamoró de quien no debía. Ino fue y es la mujer sensible que con el corazón hecho pedazos dejó su vida atrás.

Así es Ino, una mujer que tuvo una buena vida que se derrumbó en segundos, y cuando creyó que todo cambiaría para mejor, se volvió a caer una y otra vez. Sin embargo no se dio por vencida. Ella era Ino, una mujer con fortaleza, posiblemente en ese momento más que nunca.

Si le preguntaras a Ino Yamanaka, ¿qué es el amor?

Ella diría; —Dolor, sufrimiento.

Lo cual era cierto, para ella eso era el amor. No obstante, en la actualidad aquel sentimiento desgarrador se convirtió en uno hermoso.

Si le preguntaras una vez más, ¿qué es el amor?

Ella dice con una bella sonrisa en sus labios; —El sentimiento más fuerte, esa emoción que te carcome la vida.

Su concepto había cambiado gracias a él. Por eso ella nuevamente creía en el amor, creía en ese sentimiento que te hace sentir feliz. Porque ella era feliz con él, era y es la mujer más feliz que existe en el mundo. A él le debe su vida.

Ella es Ino Yamanaka, la mujer sensible que tropezó cientos de veces seguidas hasta desgarrarse las rodillas, la mujer que con una cuota de luz pudo resurgir, la mujer que ya estaba preparada para volver a Konoha.

—Nos vamos a Konoha —le dijo esbozando una sonrisa genuina.

Él le correspondió la sonrisa de igual manera, sin embargo irradiaba más luz.

—¿De verdad?

Ino asintió en silencio, abrazándolo.

—De verdad. ¿Quieres ir, cierto?

—Sí.

—Conocerás a muchas personas lindas allá.

Él la abrazó más apretado. Permaneciendo así un largo rato hasta que él irrumpió con su melodiosa e inocente voz.

—Te amo, mami.

—Yo también te amo, mi pequeño.

Ella es Ino, la mujer que arrancó desesperada cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada. Cuando se extravió en un abismo oscuro bañado en desilusión. La mujer que sería una vergüenza para quienes supieran de su estado. La mujer que dejó todo para no ser juzgada.

Así lo quiso ella.

.

* * *

.

**Él** es Neji Hyuuga. El hombre estoico y calculador de la aldea. El hombre poseedor de uno de los linajes sanguíneos más importantes. El hombre que lucha por su pueblo. Él es un ANBU.

Así es Neji, un hombre que cree en quienes quiere. El hombre que dejó el egoísmo a un lado cuando pudo ver más allá de su existencia. El hombre que se enamoró de quien no debía.

Él es así, un hombre que por falta de tiempo no pudo decirle a ella que lo traía loco. Un hombre que aceptó sus sentimientos demasiado tarde, un hombre que a pesar de todo, había visto la fragilidad del alma de ella.

Sí, él es Neji Hyuuga, capaz de ver más allá incluso sin el Byakugan., porque fue así como pudo ver el yo de ella. Un yo que le encantó, que revoloteó en su vientre incesantemente, un yo que apasionó y apasiona.

Sin embargo, quiso más tiempo. Cuando tuvo la valentía y coraje para confesarle lo que ella provocaba, ella había huido. Nunca pudo decirle lo que en verdad sentía, más que simple amistad. Más que un lazo de compañeros de equipo en misiones rango A.

Aún así él cree que ella volverá. Tiene la fe de que así será, es por esa razón que jamás ha podido desprenderse de aquel sentimiento unilateral, sin certeza de ser correspondido. Pero él cree, quiere creer que ella llegará. Lo sueña así, él tendrá su oportunidad y no la dejará pasar.

Si le preguntaras a Neji Hyuuga, ¿qué es el amor?

Él diría; —Lo que siento por ella.

Asimismo, en ese momento, todo sentimiento se había visto interpuesto desde que inició una relación con otra mujer. Él la quería, pero no lo amaba, y eso ella bien lo sabía. Mas a veces el desentendimiento es la mejor herramienta para no opacar las emociones y no destruir el corazón.

Así que si le preguntaras una vez más, ¿qué es el amor?

Él medita unos segundos antes de responder; —Incertidumbre.

Lo es, porque para él ya han pasado cuatro años. Cuatro años en donde el sentimiento y esperanza han estado ahí, no obstante las circunstancias cambian. Y probablemente ella jamás regrese, o si lo hace jamás se fijará en él. Porque… ¿Quién es él?

Neji Hyuuga, el hombre calculador que sin paciencia le espetó a ella un simple y arrogante "piérdete".

Él es ese hombre, el que no sabe qué pasará, pero que aún así guarda la estela de que algún día tendrá la oportunidad de cambiar lo que no debió ser.

—Duérmete —le dijo la mujer desnuda a su lado que lo abrazaba con fuerza.

La miró de soslayo para responder un simple gruñido casi inaudible; —Hn.

—Te amo, Neji —susurró ella, en sus sueños.

Frunció levemente el ceño, recalcando en su mente y corazón que aquellas palabras no llegaban en nada a él.

—Yo también.

Él es Neji, el hombre que nunca le dirá "te amo" a Tenten, el hombre que sólo tiene esas palabras para una sola persona que ni siquiera sabe lo que él siente.

Así lo quiere él.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

.

* * *

Y aquí está el Gaa/Ino que debía. XD Ojalá les guste.

Ya saben, críticas, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos, sugerencias y más, sólo dejen un comentario. ¡Besos!


	2. Capítulo I

—Bla bla —Diálogo.

—_Bla bla_ —Pensamientos.

* * *

**SELLADO EN LA PIEL  
**

.

**C**apítulo I

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

**Después** de largos años de ausencia, luego de años de su repentina partida, por fin estaba de vuelta en el lugar del cual hace 4 años quería desaparecer y olvidar.

Sólo estaba a unos cuantos efímeros metros de la entrada de Konoha.

Su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza, se sentía nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez. Ella se fue sin avisarle a nadie, sólo se marchó sin pensarlo dos veces, dejando atrás su vida como kunoichi, sus sueños, sus ambiciones, su entorno, su padre, su corazón hecho pedazos.

No podía negarlo, pese a todo era realmente difícil estar ahí.

Respiró profundamente para tratar de tranquilizar el ritmo incesante de su corazón palpitante.

Para dejar a un lado las ansías, pensó en sus amigos.

Chouji y Shikamaru, sí que extrañaba a esos 2, más que amigos y compañeros, para ella eran como su familia, como sus hermanos. Se preguntaba si Shikamaru seguiría siendo tan perezoso como siempre, y si Chouji habría hecho algún tipo de dieta.

—_Bueno, tendré que esperar a verlos…_

Según sabía muchos habían cambiado, algunos dramáticamente otros no tanto; Por una parte, Neji se había convertido en uno de los mejores shinobis de Konoha, y hasta mantenía una relación con la chica experta en armas, Tenten.

Aún recordaba el vergonzoso "piérdete". Ahora soltaba carcajadas por eso, una anécdota recordarlo, idioteces de niños, aunque en ese momento le haya hecho hervir la sangre. Y sí que lo había hecho, le había destruído toda la confianza con esa palabra.

No obstante su relación con el prodigio había mejorado considerablemente luego de que juntos participaran en varias misiones rango A. Ahí su vinculación fue mejor, pese a que discutían por tonteras, él había cambiado y mucho. Ella fue testigo de eso, e incluso le gustó el nuevo.

Neji Hyuuga era realmente un buen hombre, ella pudo verlo, fue capaz de descubrir y sentir que él era más de lo que aparentaba. No había duda de eso. Quizá si no se hubiera enamorado de otro su corazón lo hubiera entregado al magnetismo de él, que era único por cierto. Demasiado hermoso.

Sintió envidia por Tenten, leve, por supuesto.

Por otra parte, Sakura, su amiga/rival era reconocida como una de las mejores Ninja médicos de la zona, no era para menos, Tsunade definitivamente fue una gran tutora. Además su fuerza bruta era asombrosa, recordaba haber escuchado en la aldea en donde residía actualmente hablar de la pelirrosa.

No era que la envidiaba, en absoluto, sólo que… le hubiese gustado que tal vez las cosas…

No. Desistió de una absurda idea que pasó por su cabeza. Pues… ¿Qué ganaba lamentándose sobre lo que pudo o no haber sucedido? Nada. Absolutamente nada, además el tesoro que tenía era mucho mejor y no lo cambiaría por una vida mil veces mejor, ni aunque volviera a nacer.

Continuó pensando e imaginándose a los demás ninjas de su generación.

Lee más rápido que un rayo y el mejor de los mejores en taijutsu, incluso se había ganado la admiración de la chica que más le interesaba, la pelirrosa. Es más, se rumoreaba un romance entre ellos. ¿Podría ser cierto? Ya averiguaría al respecto, unos cuantos chismes serían buenos para mantenerla alejada de sus conflictos emocionales.

Hinata ya no era tan tímida como antes, estaba comprometida con su amor de niñez -pese a que su relación no era aceptada por los miembros del clan Hyuuga, a excepción de su primo y hermana-. Ella lidió con las normas e hincapiés que su padre hacía para que su relación fracasara, aún así demostró que era valiente, y convenció a todos, incluyendo a su amado hiperactivo, de lo que era capaz.

Naruto por su parte, seguía luchando incansablemente para poder convertirse algún día en Hokage, nunca dejando sus sueños atrás y es que aquello no estaba en su naturaleza. Naruto Uzumaki jamás se rendía, y si alguna vez llegase a flaquear, Hinata se encargaría de otorgarle la confianza y convicción suficiente para reanudar sus ganas de conseguir sus metas.

Shikamaru era un fuerte shinobi, el mejor estratega del país del fuego, además también era el encargado de los asuntos diplomáticos entre las naciones aliadas. Tal vez esa era la razón por la cual se la pasaba en misiones en Suna, lo cual no era sorpresa, ya que todos sabían que su atención la tenían esas tierras desérticas debido a cierta rubia de cuatro coletas.

Suspiró. Shikamaru merecía algo mejor, mucho mejor.

Chouji, era un gran shinobi. Se había sorprendido mucho cuando supo de sus nuevas habilidades, no solamente de fuerza y habilidades Ninja, sino que de otro tipo, del que menos esperaba, las relacionadas con conquistas. Un buen cambio en él. Asimismo, se había convertido verdadero orgullo de su clan, un hombre completamente fuerte y luchador, superando con creces a los demás miembros de su clan.

Kurenai con su hijo –Asuma-, eran inseparables, entrenaban juntos y el niño ya había desarrollado ciertas habilidades en el genjutsu y con el elemento viento, pese a su corta edad, tenía un excelente futuro, quizás sería un poderoso hombre, como su padre o más.

De su padre, Inoichi, no sabía mucho, ya que Hinata no lo conocía del todo, por ende no tenía mucha información al respecto, sólo sabía que su padre ya no era el mismo de antes. Se había convertido en un hombre triste a causa de la partida de ella. Eso la hacía sentir culpable de alguna manera.

Y el resto de los habitantes como siempre, Tsunade mas voluptuosa que nunca, aún como Hokage y amiga del sake, Shizune siempre ayudándola en todo, Kakashi como es habitual pegado a su pequeño libro Icha Icha.

Todo aquello lo sabía debido a las cartas que le mandaba la heredera del clan Hyuuga -sí que la mantenía informada-, la única persona que sabía de su paradero y la causa de su huída. Su amiga Hinata. ¿Quién iba a pensar que serían tan cercanas?

Sólo después de que la Hyuuga sufriera por la ignorancia del rubio hacia ella, habían afianzado sus lazos. Ella la ayudó, diciéndole que Naruto estaba preocupado por Sasuke, que esa era la razón por la que él no había hablado con ella luego de que ella le confesara que lo amaba en esa desastrosa batalla entre el Uzumaki y Pain. Y había sido así, pues de lo contrario no estaría en esos momentos comprometida con el Kitsune.

Ya quería averiguar los cambios de cada uno de ellos, las formas de vida que tenían ahora. De alguna manera le causaba envidia, pues si ella no se hubiera equivocado, estaría con ellos y sería una gran shinobi, como siempre quiso serlo. Aunque su error pasado ya no lo veía como eso, actualmente no era un error, era una bendición hermosa.

Su vida había dado un vuelco aquel día viernes cuando sus sospechas fueron ciertas, no podía ser peor. Se sentía mal, estaba sola… El chico a quien amaba inmensamente la había dejado excusándose sin argumentos con un simple, frío e inexpresivo: "No tengo tiempo para esto".

¡Kami! ¿Cómo habían dolido esas 5 palabras? Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir tantas palabras juntas…

Sí, ese chico no era muy comunicativo.

Tal vez había sido muy ingenua, en el fondo sabía que era así. ¿Cómo pudo creer que podría cambiar en algo la actitud gélida de él? Era imposible. Lo único que fue capaz de hacer, fue compartir algunos sentimientos carnales, porque eso era lo que compartieron, nada más. Jamás hubo una muestra de cariño o algo similar. Sólo hubo besos, caricias salvajes, anhelo, pero nada más. Fue muy superficial, tanto, que en más de una ocasión se sintió utilizada.

Ese día todos sus sueños y metas futuras se fueron por la borda, causándole el rompimiento de su corazón en miles de pedazos, no sólo porque él la había abandonado sin buenos argumentos –aunque nunca fueron novios o algo-, sino que también porque tendría que afrontar una nueva vida sola y no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

Cerró los ojos. Ya no quería pensar más en él, pese a que ya no sentía ni el efímero sentimiento amoroso hacia esa persona. Todo se había disuelto. Al menos trataba de convencerse de que en realidad era así.

Respiró profundamente, abriendo sus ojos con lentitud, oscilando con elegancia sus largas y voluminosas pestañas.

Ahora sólo unos cuantos pasos la separaban de lo que sería su mayor revelación, volvería de nuevo, con una nueva vida, más madura, con una visión distinta de sobrevivencia y esfuerzo. Ella lo sabía bien, ahora ya no era egoísta ni superficial, había aprendido a valerse por sí misma y no sólo para ella, sino que también para el fruto de su descuido.

No estaba arrepentida. No, jamás lo estaría, pese a todo había tenido una gran razón para salir adelante y por quien luchar. Su vida fue iluminada, y fue tremendamente feliz cuando vio por primera vez el rostro de su hijo, cuando tocó sus suaves manos y besó su pequeña frente. Lo amaba tanto, no sería capaz de vivir sin él, era el todo para ella, su esperanza, sus ganas de salir adelante, era un amor como el que jamás había sentido.

El amor hacía un hijo no tenía precio, ahora entendía a qué se refería su padre. Daría mil veces la vida por él si fuera necesario. No sabría que haría si no estuviera con él a su lado.

Miró al pequeño y le sonrió con ternura.

De pronto divisó a Izumo y Kotetsu en la entrada que estaban dispuestos como guardianes de la aldea. Se veían exactamente igual a cuando los vio por última vez. Definitivamente los años no pasaban por ellos.

Suspiró largo y tendido mientras caminaba hacía ellos. Se preguntaba si la reconocerían, probablemente por sus rasgos lo harían, no habían sido tantos años después de todo, pero estaba distinta, ya no usaba la alta coleta con un mechón cubriendo su ojo, ahora usaba el cabello hasta el omóplato y suelto. Su cuerpo ya no era el de una chiquilla, ahora estaba más curvilíneo y fortalecido, ya que luego del parto había entrenado incansablemente para obtener su figura anterior, no funcionó, pero quedó mejor de lo que esperaba. Tenía el cuerpo de una verdadera mujer, incluso era hasta envidiable.

Caminó uno pasos más y la silueta de una ojiperla que bien conocía se aproximaba hacia ella con una gran sonrisa. Estaba esperándola, tal como le había comunicado en su carta.

Se detuvo junto con su hijo, aferrando con suavidad la mano del pequeño que la acompañaba, otorgándole una mirada y una sonrisa cargada de amor y ternura.

—Hemos llegado, mi amor. — Le dijo agachándose frente a él y acariciándole su suave rostro.

—Mami, tengo sueño.

Ella lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Ya podrás descansar, ¿está bien?

El pequeño asintió en silencio.

—¡Ino! —. La llamó la ojiperla, alzando su mano para que ella notara su presencia, quien por cierto ya la había notado.

—Hinata…

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Ese era su regreso inesperado, que llevaba consigo – posiblemente- más de un regaño. Del mismo modo, muchas jutificaciones por su actuar precipitado.

La suerte ya estaba echada, sólo quedaba esperar.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

.

* * *

Lo sé, parece más una introducción que un capítulo. Prometo que los demás serán mejores.

¡Y sí! Pertenece a un fic llamado "Regreso a ti" One shot, bastante extenso por lo demás, que publiqué en el 2008, pero que lo eliminé hace varios meses para crear una historia más completa y con más personajes, aunque en definitiva, se basará en dos principales. ¿Cuáles serán? ¡Ni yo lo sé! Jajaja. Nah, broma, ya están listos. ^^

Aclararé que, aunque el fic anterior haya sido un Gaa/Ino, no significa que éste termine siendo igual. Pues ahora tiene muchas variantes y muchas cosas podrían suceder. Si es que recuerdan, sabrán que muchas escenas son de ese one shot, mas van cambiando en detalles que harán la diferencia. Sólo esperen un poquito más, se sorprenderán. Además, saben que cualquier cosa podría pasar, sobre todo con lo que yo escribo, incluso podría hacerlo Shika/Ino... Muajaja. ¡Es broma, lo juro! Bueno, espero haya resuelto algunas dudas.

Agradecería individualmente, pero por tiempo no podré, tengo un montón de fic por actualizar y publicar.

M. Stanley, axter, Neith Akemi, Karina Natsumi, akane0arwen5, Jamie Black 5, artemisav, pilar, Narutita, leontinees, LeIa. kOu. 2x. **¡Gracias, gracias por todo!**

Nos vemos. ¡Besos!

Pd: Ya saben, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos, críticas, sugerencias y más, sólo dejen un review.

Pd2: Sé que dirán... ¿Hinata? ¿WTF? ¿Ellie está loca? ¡Pues no! Ya sabrán el porqué. Tengo a Sakura reservada para otras cosas. ^^


	3. Capítulo II

—Bla bla —Diálogo.

—_Bla bla_ —Pensamientos.

* * *

**SELLADO EN LA PIEL  
**

.

**C**apítulo II

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

**—Es** bueno tenerte de vuelta… —. Hinata la abrazó con afecto.

Ino sonrió, correspondiendo el gesto de su amiga.

Kami, tanto que había ansiado un abrazo en aquellos días de soledad.

—Sí, es bueno estar de regreso... —murmuró tratando de que no se le quebrara la voz, aunque era difícil.

Sin querer –y a causa de lo anterior- los ojos se le humedecieron, y es que regresar le provocaba una reacción de sentimientos encontrados inexplicables. En esa aldea habían muchos cabos sueltos y heridas aún por cicatrizar.

La Hyuuga se apartó de ella, notando a un pequeño de blanca piel y ojos azules, no pudo descubrir la coloración de su cabello, ya que llevaba un gorro cubriendo sus hebras, sin embargo las facciones eran iguales a la de él. Era el retrato vivo de su padre.

—Tú debes ser Kazuma.

El pequeño tímidamente se escondió tras las piernas de su madre, no es que fuese tímido, en absoluto. Sólo se comportaba de tal modo cuando se sentía fuera de lugar, posiblemente luego de un rato todo el valor y su verdadera personalidad saldrían a flote.

Ino le cogió la mano al pequeño, obligándolo a que saliera tras de ella.

—Mi amor, ella es Hinata, salúdala.

El pequeño asintió, saliendo tras su madre algo dubitativo, mirando en el acto a la ojiperla con cierto dejo de vergüenza.

—Hola…

—Hola —. Le respondió Hinata con una gran sonrisa. —Ino, él es igual a… —No quiso divulgar el nombre, ya que no sabía si estaba permitido.

La rubia platinada asintió, sabía a quien se refería.

—Sí. Es idéntico. — Reconoció esbozando una sonrisa triste. —Pero bueno, ¿no nos quedaremos aquí todo el día, cierto? —. Cambió abruptamente el tema.

Hinata la miró, sabía que era un tema sensible para ella hablar de él. Lo mejor sería no palpar en fibras sensibles.

—Eh, por supuesto que no, vamos... —dijo caminando hacia la aldea.

—Vamos, mi vida.

El pequeño asintió, comenzando a caminar de la mano de su madre.

Cuando ingresaron, fue difícil no notar las miradas persistentes de los guardianes de la aldea que miraban a la rubia con curiosidad, más aún al pequeño que llevaba a su lado.

—La aldea no cambia, luce tal cual que cuando me fui —comentó observando las calles y paisajes de Konoha, estaba idéntica, incluso algunas tiendas lucián del mismo modo que cuando se fue.

—Sí, está todo igual, no hay muchos cambios.

Ino asintió en silencio.

—¿Cómo va tu relación con Naruto? ¿Todo bien, no es así?

La aludida asintió silencio, sonrojándose levemente.

—Eso es genial... —Ino le sonrió con sinceridad. —Lo bueno es que fuiste correspondida. Es lo mejor que pudo pasarte.

La ojiperla la miró de soslayo, otorgándole la razón, no obstante no hubo replica de su parte, ya que sería herir los sentimientos de Ino.

La Yamanaka nunca fue correspondida.

.

* * *

.

**—¡Tsunade**, despierte! —. Gritó desesperada Shizune, sacudiendo el cuerpo de la voluptuosa rubia que dormía pesadamente sobre el escritorio, junto a unas botellas de sake vacía.

¿Cómo era posible que esa mujer ingiriera tanto alcohol?

—¡Tsunade! —Gritó una vez más, sin lograr que la Hokage reaccionara.

Quizás esa vez sí había alcanzado el coma etílico.

—Sigue, Jiraiya, sigue… Sí... —balbuceó Tsunade, dibujando una sensual sonrisa en el rostro.

Shizune llevó la palma de su mano a su cabeza, y sacudió la cabeza a ambos lados a modo de negación.

—_Esto es el colmo.  
_

Suspiró. Al menos no estaba en coma.

Inhaló profundamente llenando sus pulmones con la mayor cantidad de oxigeno que pudo. Tenía que hacerlo, no tení otra opción, de lo contrario sería regañada por la rubia más tarde.

—¡TSUNADE!

Todo tembló.

Sí, Shizune tenía un vozarrón.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué? —La voluptuosa volteó a ambos lados, fijando en el acto una mirada furiosa en la castaña. —¡¿Por qué me gritas, Shizune?! —. Regañó logrando que la morena saltara del susto.

¿Cómo osó despertarla de tal manera?

—Lo siento, Hokage-sama, pero no sabía que más hacer para despertarla.

—¿Y qué es tan urgente como para que me grites de esa manera? —bajó un poco el tono de voz, apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio para luego descansar su mentón sobre una mano en actitud indiferente.

El alzar la voz le había provocado dolor de cabeza.

—Ino Yamanaka, está en la aldea.

Oh...

—... —de pronto le cayó un balde de agua fría cuando pudo procesar bien las palabras de la morena, ¿era cierto? —¡¿QUÉ?!

Shizune se tapó los oídos con las palmas de sus manos y cerró los ojos. La Hokage era, sin duda, un ejemplo vivo de contaminacion acústica.

—¡¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?!—chilló colérica.

—Pero si yo… traté de… —abrió los párpados de modo pausado.

—Ya no importa, envía a alguien para que la vaya a buscar, la quiero ver acá lo antes posible. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, Hokage-sama.

En un segundo Shizune abandonó la oficina, dejando atrás a una preocupada rubia.

—Con que está de regreso, eh… Me debe varias explicaciones esa muchacha... —Murmuró Tsunade cerrando los ojos.

Sí, estaba curiosa, como muchos más de la aldea.

.

* * *

.

**Suspiró** con nostalgia mientras observaba por el balcón toda la aldea que lucía, indiscutiblemente, igual que antes, al menos así le parecía, y de cierta manera era mejor así. Le gustaba que se haya preservado con los años. El toque familiar aún perduraba en el ambiente.

Cerró con cuidado la ventana y se fue a sentar al lado de su hijo que dormía plácidamente sobre la cómoda cama, habitación de alojados de la Hyuuga. Recorrió con sus dedos el rostro de su pequeño, despejando los rebeldes cabellos rojizos de sus ojos. Se acercó al pequeño y depositó un dulce beso en su frente.

Sintió al pequeño que se acomodaba en la cama, ya estaba despierto. Por lo que ya era tiempo de aclarar unos cuantos cabos sueltos, debía, primero que nada, ir a ver a su padre. Eso era lo más importante. Lo demás podía esperar.

—Hola, mi vida... —con suavidad le acarició el rostro a Kazuma.

—Mami…

El sonido de las palabras de su pequeño le llenaba el corazón de alegría, su voz inocente era exquisita. Le daban ganas de comérselo a besos.

—Ahora vamos a ir a ver a tu abuelito. Quieres conocerlo, ¿cierto?

Su hijo sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Mi abuelito? —Consultó con ojos brillantes. Y no era para menos, su madre siempre le habló de Inochi, su abuelo y ya sentía muchas ganas de conocerlo al fin.

Además la carencia de una figura paterna en el crecimiento de Kazuma, había impregnando la ilusión y esperanza de que algún día, su abuelito, pudiera llenar.

—Sí, mi amor. Pero vamos a cambiarte, después iremos, ¿está bien?

Él asintió levantándose sobre la cama y saltando de felicidad.

.

* * *

.

**La** verdad era que la noticia lo había tomado de improviso. Cuando le avisaron que sería el encargado de ir a informarle a Yamanaka Ino que debía ir inmediatamente donde la Hokage, palideció por unos momentos.

Incluso creyó que había oído mal, sin embargo, no era eso, sino que Ino en realidad había vuelto.

El nombre de la rubia hizo eco en su psique una y otra vez, hasta que su aliento volvió. No se esperaba aquella noticia, noticia que dicho sea de paso, le provocó cierto burbujeo en el vientre.

Aún le daba trabajo creer y sentir que, después de tanto tiempo, la sensación de hormigueo perdurara en él. Más todavía siendo consciente que él mantenía una relación con otra persona que jamás ha producido ese efecto, de hecho… ninguna emoción dirigida a su novia o provocada por ella. Quizás algo de cariño, logrado a través del tiempo, pero además de aquello, absolutamente nada.

La situación era que ahora todo daría un vuelco increíble en su vida, porque esta vez no se quedaría en los laurales esperando y pensando en qué hacer, dado que hace mucho tiempo había meditado la situación, llegando a una siempre igual conclusión; Estaba enamorado de Ino. Por tanto, Tenten, su compañera, novia y amante, tendría que ser absorta. Aunque la incertidumbre aún tambaleaba en él.

Sobre todo ahora que se desafiaría a la realidad que alguna vez temió enfrentar por la inseguridad de ser rechazado, bueno… no lo sabía con certeza.

… ¿Para qué seguirse engañando? No lograba nada con eso, ni él ni Tenten. Por lo que lo mejor era cortar por lo sano. Debía terminar con la experta en armas, cuanto antes mejor.

Aunque honestamente jamás debió comenzar nada con ella. Había sido un idiota en ese sentido. No obstante ahora era tiempo para él, porque Tenten no tenía más cabida en su vida, al menos no en lo referente en los vínculos amorosos. Quizás era un tanto fría su manera de pensar, pero… ¿Llegaba a algún lugar continuando con lo mismo? No, de hecho sólo provocaría daño. Y aunque no sintiera nada por la castaña, eso no implicaba que quisiera herirla o algo parecido. A fin de cuentas, era por el bien de ambos. Asimismo no era tan poco hombre como para jugar a dos bandos.

Respiró profundamente cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de la casa de Naruto y Hinata.

Sabía que desde ese momento en adelante, todo tornaría un camino diferente. Su vida cambiaría, porque él se encargaría de hacerlo.

Sin dejar de lado su semblante altruista y estoico, golpeó la puerta. Esperó lo que probablemente fueron los segundos más largos de su vida. ¡Maldición! Parecía un púber con problemas hormonales.

Estando ocupado regañándose a sí mismo, ni siquiera notó que la mujer que se presentaba en sus sueños, la mujer que tanto ansiaba ver, estaba frente a él.

—¿Hyuuga?

No expresando sorpresa en sus facciones, pese a que sí lo estaba, aclaró su voz antes de hablar. Aunque la primera palabra que cruzó por la mente -y si no fuera por su fuerza voluntad y capacidad de contener las emociones, quizás lo hubiese dicho- fue; _preciosa…_

—Yamanaka…

No pronunció más, pues al alzar la mirada y clavarla en ese inmenso mar azul con el cual hizo contacto, las palabras se le disolvieron de sus cuerdas vocales.

Fue un magnetismo especial, agradable, casi mágico. No pudo por un segundo despegar sus orbes de ella. ¡Kami! Estaba más hermosa de lo que esperaba, mucho más… Y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, cálido, de la misma forma con cierta estela de tristeza en ellos.

Fue ahí cuando se pudo percatar _que la incertidumbre que sentía_, no era más que una duda por temer no sentir lo que concebía cuando miraba a sus ojos, no obstante, ahora todo era claro, transparente. No había incertidumbre, no, ahora había confirmación.

Estaba enamorado de ella, de Ino Yamanaka.

Ino por su parte, luchó para poder desviar la mirada, pero no pudo. Neji Hyuuga había sido, probablemente, una de las personas más importantes, respetadas y admiradas para ella. Todo gracias al vínculo formado cuando salían en misiones, en donde él demostraba ser más que un hombre egoísta, estoico y frío. Al menos con ella demostró esa faceta más humana. Era un buen amigo, un buen hombre.

No podía negar lo grato que era volver a verlo. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que alguna vez, en aquellos años, se llegó incluso a sentir atraía por él… ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Sólo había que mirarlo más de tres segundos para caer rendida.

—Es bueno verte… —susurró, esbozando una genuina sonrisa.

Neji parecía no reaccionar, mas conociéndolo, sabía que era de pocas palabras. A pesar de todo y de los lazos establecidos, nunca fue muy comunicativo.

—Igual a ti —pudo recién decir, sin apartar por un segundo sla mirada de Ino. —La Hokage te necesita.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí.

Ino pareció meditar unos momentos antes de declarar alguna contestación, sin embargo, se vio interrumpida por una voz infantil.

—¡Mamiiii!

Inmediatamente se volteó, enfocando las pupilas en el pequeño que lo miraba con ojos acuosos.

—¡El gatooo!

Por instinto, caminó hacia su hijo, dejando la puerta abierta.

—¿Qué hizo el gato? —Le preguntó arrodillándose frente a él.

—Se llevó mi gorro.

Ino no pudo evitar sonreír, pese a las lágrimas de su hijo. Ya le había advertido a él que no jugara con el gato. (Mascota de Naruto llamada Ramen)

—No importa, buscaremos otro, ¿de acuerdo? —limpió con sus pulgares los finos lamentos que había humedecido la piel de Kazuma.

A continuación, revolvió con sus manos los cabellos de su hijo. Fue en ese momento en que recordó que estaba con Neji.

No era torpeza, sino que cada vez que prestaba atención a su hijo, los demás desaparecían, pues no podía evitar preocuparse. Después de todo era su instinto materno protector.

Volteó a verlo y clavó su mirada en él, parecía abstraído.

No lo culpaba…

—Neji…

Hyuuga aún no salía de su trance, de hecho aún palpitaba la palabra "mami" tortuosamente en sus tímpanos…

¿Un hijo? ¿Ino madre?

¡Oh, Kami!... Jamás creyó que estaría tan sorprendido en su vida. Aquello era imposible… Ino no tenía hijos.

Sin embargo, al fijar su mirada en el pequeño no hubo dudas, los ojos azules del niño eran los de ella, idénticos. ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Por qué pasó? ¿En qué momento pasó?

No podía ser cierto…

Ahora el giro que se esperaba, volvía a dar otro más en menos de lo jamás imaginó. Ahora cambiaba todo. Y mucho, tanto, que ni siquiera le gustaba, de hecho ni siquiera podía aún procesar tanta información. Más aún teniendo en cuenta que el pequeño era una replica de Sabaku No Gaara. ¿En qué momento estuvo él presente? ¿Cuándo?

¿Tanto fue lo que perdió…?

Un manto de hierro le cubrió los hombros, absolutamente todo se volcaba. Y al parecer la solución estaba más allá de lo que podía ver y quizás de lo que podría alcanzar.

La incertidumbre renació.

—_Ino…_

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien... Bueno, un nuevo capítulo que ojalá les guste. Si notan, sale mucho del One shot antes publicado. Sobre los que se preguntan dónde diablos está Gaara, en el próximo capítulo saldra él. ^^

leontinees,akane0arwen5, LEIA-CHAZ, artemisav, PumpkinPie4, Lupita, pilar, mitsuki. **¡Gracias, gracias por todo!**

Nos vemos pronto (Será pronto, lo prometo).

Ahorita iré a exprimirme la cabeza para escribir y continuar con mis demás fics, necesito pensar en otras cosas. ¡Besos!

Pd: Ya saben, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos, críticas, sugerencias y más, sólo dejen un review.


	4. Capítulo III

—Bla bla —Diálogo.

—_Bla bla_ —Pensamientos.

* * *

**SELLADO EN LA PIEL**

**C**apítulo III

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

**Golpeó** dos veces consecutivas hasta que escuchó un "adelante" que parecía más un gruñido que otra cosa. Giró la perilla lentamente; ya suponía lo que le esperaba, además ya estaba resignada, por lo que retrasar el momento era sólo para tomarse un último respiro de tranquilidad.

Exhaló y entró a la oficina de la Hokage de la mano con su pequeño.

Apenas ingresó, la mirada de Tsunade al posarse en ella pasó por diversos estados de expresión; cicló de una mirada con evidente enfado, a una mirada de asombro y curiosidad extrema al notar a Kazuma de la mano con ella, luego cambió a una de confusión total.

—Ino… —guardó silencio unos segundos —¿Ese pequeño es tu… hijo? —Preguntó dubitativa, aún analizando los rasgos de ese niño que se le hacía increíblemente familiar. ¿Dónde es que lo había visto?

La rubia asintió, sosteniendo con más fuerza la mano de su hijo.

—¿Es por eso que tú te fuiste? —Fijó su mirada ámbar en los zafiros de Ino.

—Sí, fue una de las causales. —Respondió tratando de no mostrar expresión alguna.

Hubo un silencio antes de que Tsunade hablara.

—Ino... —. Comenzó pausado al recordar a dónde había visto al pequeño, aunque no lo había visto antes, sino que a una persona que era idéntica a él.

_Gaara._..

¿Gaara?

¡GAARA!

¿Cómo y cuándo pasó eso? ¡Por Kami! ¿Por qué nunca se enteró de nada?

—El padre de tu hijo es…

—Sí, él es el padre. Como puede darse cuenta no lo puedo negar, ya que son idénticos, sólo los diferencia el color de ojos. —La interrumpió, bajando la mirada y sonriéndole al pequeño que la observaba con confusión.

—Tienes razón. —Suspiró.

Ahora entendía por qué había huido, un hijo no deseado no era algo por lo cual sonreír y continuar como si nada, más aún cuando la carrera de ella estaba comenzando y el padre se trataba de alguien que ni siquiera era de ese país.

Ahora todo tenía sentido… Uhm…

—¿Él sabe?

Ino volvió su mirada a la rubia voluptuosa antes de responder.

—No lo sabe aún, aunque sé que algún día deberá enterarse de la verdad, tarde o temprano lo hará. Es sólo cosa de tiempo. —Reconoció sin flaquear, segura de sus palabras. —Pero… no sé si… —ahí un quiebre aligeró su voz.

—Entiendo. No te pediré explicaciones, porque me imagino las razones de tu partida y todo lo que pasaste. Si él no lo sabe todavía debe ser porque la relación entre ustedes no funcionó... — Dedujo exactamente al pie de la letra.

—Me ahorraría una gran cantidad de palabras, recuerdos y sentimientos que prefiero obviar.

Tsunade asintió.

—Hay algo que tengo que decirte, Ino. —Su semblante se volvió serio.

Pensó por un momento advertirle que el Kazekage iría pronto a Konoha, pero dudó, prefirió no hacerlo, quizás ya era tiempo de que supiera la verdad, si estaba en la aldea nuevamente era porque quería aclarar ciertas cosas, además, no quería involucrarse en asuntos que no le competían.

—_Es mejor no entrometerme…—_aunque ganas no le faltaban.

Respirando con profundidad, redujo el entrecejo.

—No debería hacerlo, porque sé que los ancianos me reclamarán y me pedirán mil justificaciones —hizo una mueca de desagrado antes de seguir. —, pero me importa un bledo lo que digan esos viejos. ¡Yo soy la Hokage! —rugió orgullosa de su cargo, pronto, suavizó sus gestos y la voz. —¡Bienvenida a la aldea, Ino!

La joven rubia sonrió ampliamente, algo sorprendida. En defintiva, no se esperaba ese tipo de recibimiento.

—Vaya… Gracias, Hokage-sama.

Iba a decir algo más, de hecho iba a preguntar por su padre, sin embargo el sonido de la puerta la abriéndose de un sólo golpe, obligó a ambas, más el pequeño, a ver quién ingresaba con tanta rabia.

La pelirrosa entró seguida por Shizune y un cerdito, Ton ton, el cual captó de inmediato la atención del pequeño Kazuma, quién soltó la mano de su madre para poder ir a ver al animal.

—Sakura, ésa no es manera de entrar a mi oficina —. Regañó Tsunade levantándose de su silla, colocando ambas manos sobre el escritorio.

Sakura, hizo caso omiso a las palabras de la Hokage y se dirigió a Ino, mirándola con enojo y preocupación. Apretó los puños con fuerzas.

—¡Cerda! —La llamó sin quitarle la mirada de encima una vez que estuvo a uno pasos de distancia.

—Sakura —Le respondió la rubia, con una tranquilidad inimaginable.

La pelirrosa apretó con más fuerzas los puños, estaba furiosa, como nunca antes en su vida.

—¡Te voy a matar, cerda! —La amenazó, riéndose con aires de superioridad.

—No, no lo harás, frentezota.

—Oh, sí —respondió la ninja médico antes de acercarse, no obstante, un grito estridente la detuvo.

—¡NO PELEEN! —Exclamó Tsunade, golpeando el escritorio con fuerza, dejando en el piso todos los papeles que momentos antes descansaban allí. —¡NI SIQUIERA SE LES OCURRA!

Shizune miró con sorpresa la escena, mientras que el pequeño se asustó, dejando de lado al cerdito para ircorriendo a los brazos de su madre.

Sakura e Ino la miraron por el rabillo del ojo sin siquiera inmutarse.

—Si quieres golpearme, está bien, pero no es el momento ni el lugar. No dejaré que lo hagas frente a mi hijo. —Dijo estableciendo contacto con los ojos, ahora acuosos, de la médico.

—¿Q-Qué...?

Sakura la miró con confusión y sorpresa al escucharla. ¿Había oído bien? Inmediatamente volteó a ver al pequeño que abrazaba las piernas de su madre con miedo.

—Ino… —Susurró sintiéndose horrible de un momento a otro. — Yo… —. No pudo continuar.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a desprenderse, humedeciéndole el rostro afligido. Se acercó a la platinada y la abrazó con fuerza.

—No te p-preocupes —Ino también comenzó a llorar. Pese a todas las diferencias que tuvo en el pasado con la aprendiz de Tsunade, seguía siendo su mejor amiga.

—Ya déjense de ser tan sentimentales y compórtense como kunoichi que son —gruñó la rubia voluptuosa, rodando sus ojos de vez en cuando al ver tan "emotiva" escena.

Ambas se separaron, soltando una risa avergonzada antes de asentir.

—¿Cómo se llama? —Sakura pidió mientras se agachaba y observaba al pequeño pelirrojo con detenimiento…

Espera, espera, espera…

¿Pelirrojo?

No, no, no, no. ¡NO!

—_¡Chaaa! ¡No puede ser!_

Palideció, quedándose inmóvil y sin sacarle la vista de encima al hijo de Ino.

—Frente, no lo mires así que lo asustas. —Murmuró observando a su hijo que miraba incógnito a su amiga. —¡Frentezota, ya córtala!

Ahí recién la médico llegó a tierra.

—Vaya… —aún estaba sorprendida. —¡Caray, Ino! ¿Qué estabas pensando?

—Preguntas en privado, por favor... —dijo entre dientes, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Tsunade que sin quitarles la vista de encima, arqueaba una ceja con evidente curiosidad.

—Oh, claro —asintió, dejando las interrogantes para más tarde. —¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?

—Kazuma.

—¡Kyaa! ¡Qué mono! —chilló Sakura, arrebatándole el pequeño a Ino, que le sostenía la mano, para poder tomarlo en brazos. —¡Mi nombre es Sakura! ¿Y adivina qué? Seré tu tía más hermosa y favorita.

Ino, Tsunade y Shizune rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo, al momento que el pequeño tenía un evidente signo de interrogación en el rostro.

—Mami… ¿Por qué ella tiene el pelo rosa?

Ante aquella inesperada pregunta, todas rieron, menos Sakura que se había derretido al escuchar tan inocente voz.

—_¡Shannaro! ¡Quiero un hijo!_ —chilló su fuero interno al momento que abrazaba con fuerza al pequeño.

.

* * *

.

**Respiró** profundamente mientras leía el pergamino en sus manos.

Realmente, ser Kage no era ninguna broma. Más aún teniendo en cuenta la cantidad increíble de documentos que tenía que leer y firmar a diario.

Desvió la mirada de aquel papel, clavando los ojos aguamarina en el florero que tenía a un lado.

Matsuri, su prometida, había tenido la grandiosa idea de llevarle flores para que eligiera cuales serían las adecuadas para la boda. Lo cual, fue un verdadero caos interno, por dos razones.

La primera; él no tenía idea de flores.

La segunda; las flores, su olor, se le impregnaba en las fosas nasales de tal modo, que lo hacían revivir cada uno de los recuerdos inmortales que tenía sellados en la piel.

Lo cual, de cierta manera, lo distraída de la realidad.

Al sólo aspirar ese increíble olor que le revolvía las entrañas, no podía sino perderse en las miles de imágenes que aparecían en su mente cada vez que respiraba. Era insoportable, pero, asimismo, hermoso.

Cerró los ojos, repasando por tercera vez consecutiva, el recuerdo de ella…

.

_Era el aroma lo que le nublaba los sentidos y lo obligaba a vagar por las fantasías impropias e indecorosas de sus instintos._

_No era que le desagradara, al contrario, sólo que… cada vez más sentía el impulso dominante de querer estar con ella, de poseerla, hacerla suya._

_¡Maldición! Si el sólo imaginarlo lo estremecía._

_Suspirando, se adentró a la habitación de la rubia que dormía profundamente._

_Sabía que estaba mal, que estuviera ahí estaba mal, sobre todo sabiendo que ella ni siquiera era consciente de que él la estaba espiando._

_Sin embargo, era algo que no podía controlar, incluso era peor que cuando tenía dentro de él a Shukaku, pues jamás había perdido el completo control de sus acciones ni de su racionalidad._

_Continuó avanzando hasta que se detuvo al lado de la cama de la Yamanaka._

_No pudo sino observarla detenidamente._

_Maldición…_

—_Uhm…_

_Al escuchar el quejido somnoliento de la ojiazul, retrocedió un paso, mas al percatarse de que ella seguía durmiendo, avanzó dos más._

_Sus ojos se enfocaron en el rostro somnoliento de la Yamanaka._

_Recorrió cada una de las delicadas facciones, grabando en su memoria la imagen de la mujer más hermosa que él conocía, era infinita su belleza, tanto, que lo perturbaba._

—_Calor…_

_Escuchó otro murmuro de los labios de Ino. No obstante, esta vez no retrocedió, sino que permaneció en ese mismo lugar, contemplando las tentativas curvas de la rubia que se acomodaba en el mullido colchón, dejando expuestas ciertas zonas que él jamás había visto._

_Con el corazón palpitándole velozmente, se acercó un poco más a la cama, quedando en contacto directo entre el colchón y sus rodillas._

_No debía hacerlo, no debía hacerlo, no debía hacerlo…_

_No pudo controlarlo._

_Se inclinó hacia ella, dejándose embriagar por el insoportable olor a flores que lo extasiaba, despertándole los deseos ocultos más instintivos que poseía._

_Se perdió en la cabellera platinada, contactando su nariz en las finas hebras que resguardaban el aroma que lo estaba incendiando a cada segundo que pasaba. Aspiró, cerrando los ojos y perdiéndose en ella._

_Sin saber cómo, viajó hasta su cuello, en donde no pudo evitar posar sus labios en una breve unión._

_Esa zona, tersa, blanca y suave, era aún más aromática que el mismo cabello de Ino._

—_Gaara…_

_Y al escuchar su nombre en un jadeo espeso, la razón se le disolvió, dejando en control de sus acciones a…_

.

—Gaara.

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de concentrar su atención en su hermano mayor que lo miraba extrañado.

—¿Estás bien?

Sólo asintió en silencio.

Vaya… estuvo tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que se extravió de la realidad de un momento a otro.

—Entonces… ¿Cuándo?

Clavó su mirada aguamarina en los ojos en su hermano mayor que esperaba alguna respuesta de su parte.

Aunque, honestamente, no tenía idea de qué hablaba.

Kankuro, al notar el gesto de desconcierto plasmado en el rostro de su hermano pequeño, repitió la interrogante.

—¿El viaje a Konoha?

—Pasado mañana —contestó sin importancia, continuando –más bien simulando- la lectura del pergamino que ni siquiera sabía en dónde había quedado.

—Prepararé todo. —Kankuro volteó y se dispuso a irse, mas esperó un segundo antes de abrir la puerta, puesto que una pregunta se aventuró inesperadamente. —¿Matsuri te acompañará a Konoha?

Gaara meditó unos momentos antes de responder.

—No, ella se quedará aquí.

Era lo mejor.

.

* * *

.

**Suspiró**, fijando su mirada perla hacia un punto inexistente.

No sabía qué hacer… cada vez que pensaba en ella, el desconcierto avivaba la llama de la incertidumbre de manera tortuosa en su pecho.

Lo tenía claro, lo sabía, lo sentía, estaba enamorado de Ino Yamanaka. Pero… ella tenía un hijo. Subjetivamente, no le importaba el hecho de que Ino tuviese un primogénito de otro hombre, él de igual manera lucharía a ciegas por ella, aceptando al fruto del descuido, sin importarle las reglas del clan Hyuuga, de hecho iría en contras de ellas, se involucraría con una mujer impura, corrompida… porque eso era lo de menos. Él la amaba, no importaba su pasado, ni las llagas de sus caídas.

Sin embargo, objetivamente, la situación cambiaba, porque ese pequeño llevaba la sangre Sabaku No, la sangre del líder de Suna, del Kazekage… Y lastimosamente, nada podía hacer contra eso. Asimismo, no podía competir con Gaara por el corazón de Ino, sería un intento fallido, ya que el único perdedor sería él…

Además, ella jamás lo preferiría…

¡Maldición! Estaba confundido, no sabía qué hacer.

—_Ella aún debe sentir algo por él, después de todo, tuvo un hijo… debe recordarlo a diario._

Se dijo a sí mismo, desamorándose más los ánimos.

Era una batalla pérdida, sobre todo porque la balanza estaba cargada para el lado del Sabaku No.

A menos que… Gaara no supiera nada de la existencia del pequeño, y así debía ser, pues de lo contrario, Ino jamás se hubiera ido de la aldea. Conjuntamente, el pelirrojo no se hubiera quedado de brazos cruzados sin saber que tenía descendencia, a menos que fuera un verdadero idiota y poco hombre…

Y si Ino no le había confesado la verdad, debía ser por algo…

Suspiró.

Al parecer, no todas las posibilidades estaban deshechas. Quizá arriesgándose un poco alcanzaría sentimientos mutuos de parte de Ino. Quizá, quizá sólo debía esforzarse.

Aunque para eso debía primero…

—Con que aquí estás, te estuve buscando por toda la aldea.

Lo interrumpió una voz femenina que él bien conocía.

—Tenten —susurró, mirándola de soslayo, ya que ella se había sentado a su lado.

—¿Estabas meditando?

—Algo así —respondió algo apático. —Tenten

—¿Sí?

—Tenemos que hablar.

Claramente lo primero era terminar la relación sin afecto y sin futuro que mantenía con ella. No era egoísta, ni mucho menos un hipócrita como para jugar a dos bandos.

Se arriesgaría, por Ino lo haría.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Lo que es yo, ultra feliz. ¡Tengo un nuevo sobrino! xD Jajaja. Bueno, dejando mi gusto insoportable por los niños -que no son de mi agrado total-, ¿qué les pareció? Sé que me faltó editarle un par de cosillas, mas me dio flojera. A ver si mañana lo edito... ¡Lo siento! ^^

Bueno, le doy las gracias a todos quienes se tomaron la molestia en dejarme un comentario. No saben lo feliz que me han hecho en éstos tiempos de desgracia país. En serio, gracias una vez más.

Neith Akemi, Umeko-chan, MusaCaliope, leontinees, daph, LoveUchihaLawliet, pilar, artemisav, akane0arwen5, RoLl, LEIA-CHAZ, mitsuki. **¡Gracias infinitas!**

Amenazas de muerte, críticas, sugerencias y más, sólo dejen un comentario. **  
**

Nos veremos pronto, eh. Me falta poquito para ajustar el próximo chap.

¡Besos!**  
**


	5. Capítulo IV

Advertencias: ¿Lime?

—Bla bla —Diálogo.

—_Bla bla_ —Pensamientos.

* * *

**SELLADO EN LA PIEL  
**

.

**C**apítulo IV

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

**Estando** de rodillas en el suelo, Ino respiró profundamente antes de clavar la mirada en el cuerpo inconsciente de su padre que estaba recostado sobre un sofá.

Quizá no debió ir a visitar a su padre y confesarle la verdad tan temprano, mucho menos cuando Inoichi estaba en ayuno, porque fue, indiscutiblemente, una pésima idea de su parte.

—Papá... —le golpeó con suavidad la mejilla. —Vamos, papá, estás a asustando a Kazuma —murmuró, volteándose a ver a su pequeño que estaba sentado en el sofá de enfrente con evidente expresión temerosa en el rostro. —Mi amor, no te preocupes, está todo bien —trató de tranquilizarlo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa vacilante.

El pequeño pelirrojo asintió en silencio, algo dubitativo, pues no sabía si su madre hablaba en serio.

—Papá —lo llamó una vez más, enfocando toda su atención en el Yamanaka.

—¿P-Princesa?

A Ino le volvió el alma al cuerpo cuando escuchó la voz carrasposa de Inoichi.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, ayudándolo a que se incorporara y se sentara en el sofá.

—Sí… un poco sorprendido —murmuró, echándole un vistazo al pequeño que lo observaba espantado. —Fue… inesperado…

—Lo siento, papá…

—No, no te disculpes, princesa.

Pronto, a Inoichi se le rebalsaron los ojos con lágrimas, sobre todo al asimilar toda la situación y darse cuenta, verdaderamente, que su hija había regresado y que el niño frente a él se trataba de su nieto. ¡Su nieto!

Ino se sentó a su lado, esperando alguna reacción de parte de su padre que aún no la regañaba pidiéndole excusas. Y lo que era peor, llevaba mucho tiempo en silencio, lo cual era bastante incómodo.

—¿Papi? —decidió romper el hielo que se estaba haciendo exasperante.

—Ino, mi princesa —. Habló tratando de contener las lágrimas, mientras se acomodaba para hacerle frente a la rubia. —¿Por qué? — logró pronunciar luego de obviar el nudo en la garganta. —¿Por qué me abandonaste y me dejaste solo, cariño? Sabes que yo hubiera estado contigo, te habría apoyado a ti y a mi nieto —y de ahí ya no pudo controlas las lágrimas, lloró.

—Papá… Yo lo siento mucho —no pudo evitar que la voz se le quebrara, situación que no ayudó al ver a su padre desmoronarse frente a ella.

—Está bien, princesa, está bien. —Inoichi aproximó su mano a la de su hija y la apretó con fuerza. —Te extrañé cada segundo desde que te fuiste —confesó conteniendo la respiración para no sonar entrecortado. —Y… siempre contarás conmigo, porque eres lo único que tengo…

Si la idea de su padre era que se sintiera culpable por haberlo dejado solo, pues lo había logrado con éxito, porque se sentía horrible en ese momento.

—Te amo, mi niñita —la abrazó —Por favor, no vuelvas a abandonarme.

Ino correspondió, dejándose envolver por los brazos de la única familia que tenía y le quedaba.

—Te amo, papá… —hipó —… prometo no dejarte nunca más. —A esas alturas, ella también lloraba a mares.

—¿Mami?

Inmediatamente, ambos rubios se separaron, prestándole atención al pequeño que había caminado hacia ellos.

—Kazuma —Ino se limpió las lágrimas que se habían despedido de sus orbes, acto seguido, le extendió la mano a su hijo para que acortara los escasos pasos de distancia que los separaba.

Una vez que lo tuvo a su lado, fijó los ojos en su padre.

—Papá… —comenzó pausado.

—Esta vez no me desmayaré —irrumpió Inoichi, esbozando una sonrisa sincera entre sus labios.

Ino sonrió también, asintiendo.

—Está bien… —suspiró. —Papá, él es Kazuma, mi hijo y Kazuma él es

Y no pudo continuar porque su padre le había arrebatado a su hijo y ahora lo sostenía entre sus brazos.

—Tu guapo y joven abuelito —con audacia terminó las palabras de Ino, levantándose velozmente con su nieto en brazos.

Kazuma rió, más aún luego de que Inoichi comenzara a girar sobre su eje junto con él.

Ino se quedó en silencio, preguntándose por qué había demorado tanto en regresar, teniendo en cuenta que su padre, era una de las personas que jamás la juzgaría.

—¡Es igual a mí! —dijo Inoichi orgulloso, abrazando –ahora- a un mareado Kazuma. —¡Ah, serás el orgullo Yamanaka!

.

* * *

.

**Terminó** de empacar las últimas cosas que le quedaban en ese lugar.

No podía negarlo, se sentía extraño dejar todo por un riesgo en el cual tenía todas las de perder. Además, la certeza no estaba garantizada, en absoluto.

Suspiró, cargando un gran bolso sobre su hombro.

Una vez más recorrió con sus ojos perlados la habitación en la cual tantos momentos junto con Tenten había pasado.

—_Es lo mejor_ —se recordó a sí mismo, comenzando a caminar fuera del cuarto.

Sin embargo, su camino fue interrumpido por la castaña que estaba apoyada de espaldas en el pasillo.

—¿Sabes qué…? Creo que al final me convertí en el prototipo de mujer estúpida que juré que jamás sería, pero no puedo evitarlo… —los ojos se le surcaron con lágrimas. —No quiero que me dejes, no quiero estar sola porque te quiero a mi lado hoy y siempre… Neji, por favor, no me dejes… podemos intentarlo de nuevo, puedo ser mejor. Si quieres yo podría-

—No, Tenten... —la interrumpió con suavidad. —No eres tú, soy yo —y aunque sonara patético y un tanto cliché, ésa era la verdadera razón. La experta en armas no tenía la culpa.

—¿Pero por qué? —lloriqueó negando en silencio. —¿Por qué?

—Porque no puedo corresponderte… —murmuró mirándola directamente a los ojos. —No puedo amarte, y por más que lo intenté no pude hacerlo.

—¡No lo has intentado lo suficiente! —chilló apretando los puños con fuerza desmedida. —Si lo hubieras hecho, me amarías… —dijo en un hilo de voz. —Me amarías…

Se quedó en silencio unos instantes, controlando la réplica verdadera del quiebre. Si bien es cierto, después de todo el tiempo que estuvo con ella no pudo amarla, no podía decirle que era porque estaba locamente enamorado de otra mujer.

Aunque ya no sabía si seguir reprimiéndose, acto que no ayudaba al escuchar los reclamos de la castaña entre sollozos desesperados.

—¡Me amarías!

Haciendo uso de las mínimas cuotas de paciencia de la cuales tenía bajo control, la miró a los ojos una última vez antes de caminar y pasar a un lado de ella.

Ya no quería seguir discutiendo. Ya no quería seguir haciéndola sentir culpable. Y de esa misma manera, no quería tener que divulgar la verdad para no dañarla.

Lo mejor era salir de ahí. Tenten era fuerte, se repondría, eso bien lo sabía, por lo que mejor era irse. Darle tiempo al tiempo.

—¡No lo entiendo, Neji!

Sopesando el sabor amargo que le albergó la lengua cuando ella le gritó a sus espaldas, respiró largo y tendido, acto seguido, abrió la puerta del departamento y se fue, tratando de

concienciarse que todo era a causa de una buena razón, después de todo, por primera vez en su vida estaba haciendo lo que el corazón le dictaba.

Cuando salió a la calle, se sintió como hace años no se sentía, libre.

.

* * *

.

**Exhausto**, como pocas veces en su vida, se recostó sobre el mullido colchón que lo invitaba a tumbarse en él. Sintiendo de inmediato cómo los músculos se le comenzaban a relajar, soltó un suspiro suave.

No sabía por qué, pero una extraña sensación –parecida a un cosquilleo- le había albergado el vientre hace unos días. Era extraño, pero no como para tenerlo pensando todo el día en eso.

Aún así, se le hacía incómodo a veces, pues la sensación burbujeante era parecida a cuando estaba –más bien estuvo- con Ino.

¿Acaso Matsuri le estaba provocando nuevas emociones? ¿O era sólo por su viaje a Konoha?

Aunque a ésta última la tenía casi descartada porque, ¿qué había en Konoha como para tensarlo de esa manera?

Nada. Nadie. Ni siquiera la kunoichi de grandes ojos azules, porque si mal no se había enterado, ella había abandonado la aldea. ¿Razón? No lo sabía. Nadie supo, al menos no alguien cercano como para que le informara la causa.

Bueno, no es que le interesara…

Exhaló con brusquedad. ¿Por qué intentaba engañarse? ¿Si bien sabía que sí le interesaba esa mujer?

Era así, es por eso que asociaba todo ese revoltijo inexplicable a que hace 4 años no iba a ese lugar. De hecho no ponía un pie en ese lugar desde que había "terminado" con la kunoichi experta en control mental; Ino Yamanaka. Aunque, no es que hubieran empezado algo tampoco.

La relación con la rubia platinada fue… no relación, en absoluto. Porque, ¿se puede llamar relación a sólo encuentros sexuales nocturnos? Si mal no recordaba, básicamente ésa era la base de todo. Además las palabras que cruzaron fueron_ mínimas_.

Todo porque había otro tipos de lenguaje que percibió estando con ella, lenguaje que aprendió de Ino, por lo que…

Mierda, estaba confundido.

Respirando profundamente, cerró los ojos para tratar de no pensar en la platinada.

Con los sentidos relajados, de pronto olfateó un intenso olor a flores. Sí, para su desgracia –o fortuna- el olor de Ino permanecía en la almohada. (Se había apoderado de ésta luego de que la rubia dejara Suna).

Esbozando una sonrisa torcida, recordó a la mujer que aún fresca en su mente le revolvía las hormonas.

¿Cómo podía ser posible?

—Ino…

.

_Sintiendo el gemido pesado en contra de su cuello, se arremetió con mayor rapidez con dentro de ella._

_¡Ah, maldición! Lo estaba volviendo loco…_

—_Gaara…_

_Con las manos sudándole sin control, apretujó con fuerza las caderas de Ino bajo él, coordinando los envites en un ritmo que lo dejó sin aliento, sobre todo cuando ella comenzó a contraer los músculos alrededor de su virilidad._

_Inhalando con pesadez, logró reunir la resistencia necesaria para continuar embistiéndola, a esas alturas, con un salvajismo primitivo que ni siquiera sabía que existía._

—_¡Mierda! _—_se contuvo, reprimiendo la acumulación que ya quería salir despedida. Sin embargo, era muy pronto aún, según él._

—_¡Gaara!_

_Cuando sintió las uñas encarnarse en su espalda y despedazarle la carne, la cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas y los músculos, a causa de lo mismo, se le contrajeron involuntariamente, suceso que se veía acompañado por su amante que sufría los mismos efectos del éxtasis._

_Profundizando aún más la entrada, molió sus caderas en contra de la rubia en un espasmo que lo obligaron a perder el control._

_Se iba a correr._

_Proporcionando más arremetidas continuas y desesperadas, pudo sentir cómo la acumulación del éxtasis comenzó a liberarse en una explosión sin igual. De mismo modo, también fue capaz de sentir una ola de calor que casi le calcinó los poros._

_Delicioso…_

_Descargando el deseo en ella, la embistió una última vez antes de caer rendido entre los pechos de Ino, que por muchas noches lo acogían después del orgasmo._

_Respirando con dificultad, se acomodó encima de la rubia, descansando la cabeza en el pecho de ésta que le comenzaba a acariciar la espalda con suavidad._

_Tenía que reconocerlo, por primera vez en su vida, sentía que la paz que albergaba en su pecho necesitaba ser compartida con alguien más._

_Tal vez era absurdo, mas no tenía cómo corroborarlo. No había sentido ese pesar hermoso en su pecho nunca antes, por lo que no conocía algún sinónimo por el cual asociarlo._

—_Gaara…_

_Cuando escuchó aquel suspiro con su nombre, supo que la rubia había caído rendida a los brazos de Morfeo. Tantas noches compartiendo sus cuerpos, ya lo había habituado a reconocer la rutina post sexual. Y también, a reconocer lo que era Ino._

_Sonrió, al menos, estaba comprendiendo un lenguaje del cual fue analfabeto por todo su vida, hasta ese entonces._

_Y en momentos como ese era que no se sentía un monstruo. Con Ino Yamanaka no lo era. No, con ella era simplemente Sabaku No Gaara; un hombre que clamaba sentir emociones recíprocas._

.

—Ino… — susurró, teniendo en cuenta que, a pesar de todo, y no identificarla como algo más, había sido la primera mujer que tuvo entre sus brazos.

La primera mujer que lo aceptó sin excusas.

La primera mujer que no le pidió explicaciones.

La primera mujer que quiso comenzar a comprender a través de caricias.

La primera mujer que…

Oh, Kami.

Levantándose bruscamente de la cama, miró de soslayo la almohada con olor a flores.

No, él no había amado nunca. Además nunca se había sentido amado, hasta ésa vez en que ella había dejado escapar unos silenciosos susurros de entre sus labios.

Susurros que decían; te amo.

Y que él jamás refutó en contra.

Al parecer, el olor a flores, significación de amor, no era sólo por el aroma. Era por ella, por lo que ella le hizo sentir.

Maldición…

Sacudiendo la cabeza a modo de negación, exhaló con suavidad antes de levantarse de la cama y tomar entre sus brazos la almohada.

Tal vez, ya era tiempo de deshacer los recuerdos que no deberían ser propios de un Kage que estaba a punto de contraer matrimonio con otra mujer. Era casi indigno. Además, si no lo hacía, el único perjudicado sería él.

Posiblemente Ino Yamanaka ni siquiera se acordaba de él.

* * *

**.  
**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Pues... como que demoré mucho, ¿no? xD

Gracias a todos quiénes se han tomado la molestia en dejarme un review. No tienen idea lo que me han alegrado, sobre todo en momento difíciles. Así que **GRACIAS**, de verdad.

**Pilar, LoveUchihaLawliet, Hanna!, daphnne;, axter,marie, Umeko-chan, MusaCaliope, artemisav, RoLl, Neith Akemi, Mitsuki, LEIA-CHAZ.** ¡Gracias una vez más!

Ojalá les guste, y pronto se viene el reecuentro Gaa/Ino. ¡Kya! Qué emoción. xD

Amenazas de muerte, tomatazos y más, ya saben que hacer, y sino, sólo dejen un comentario. Ya saben que son siempre bienvenidos.

Ya, me iré a actualizar los demás fics. ¡Besos!


	6. Capítulo V

Advertencias: ¿Lime?

—Bla bla —Diálogo.

—_Bla bla_ —Pensamientos.

* * *

**SELLADO EN LA PIEL  
**

.

**C**apítulo V

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

**Con** los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con unas cuantas de éstas recorriendo sus mejillas, Ino sonrió nostálgica.

—Ven aquí, problemática.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, estaba siendo abrazado fuertemente por una de las personas más importantes para ella; Shikamaru. Por supuesto que la relación entre ellos era muy cercana, no sólo por la amistad que había inserta por sus padres, sino que también porque ellos habían sido muy unidos, y fueron mucho más que amigos y compañeros de equipo en sus días de adolescentes.

Sí, mucho más.

Tratando de no hipar, se aferró con fuerza a la chaqueta de color verde del Nara que la consolaba con palabras lindas al oído y suaves caricias en la espalda.

—Y-Yo…

—Shh…

—Te extrañé… —logró decir, obviando con éxito el insistente nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—Yo también problemática, cada día.

Sintiéndose peor de lo que ya se sentía, asintió en silencio, sin dejar de aferrarse a él.

Era increíble lo cómoda y confortada que se sentía en los brazos del moreno. Hasta ese momento, ningún hombre la había hecho sentirse así, ni siquiera Gaara.

Tal vez se trataba de los lazos establecidos, que con el Nara habían sido tan estrechos, asimismo tan claros y transparentes, que la sola presencia de él la calmaba.

—L-Lo siento, Shika… —balbuceó entre hipos, separándose de él y dedicándole una sonrisa torcida. —De verdad que sí…

—Lo sé —Shikamaru simplemente se encogió de hombros, antes terminar el contacto con Ino. —Sé que si te fuiste, fue por algo importante.

—Sí, lo fue.

Él alzó una mano, atrapando la de ella en el acto, entrelazando así sus dedos, pronto, comenzó a caminar y a guiar a la rubia hacia otro lugar.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—Tsk, mujer problemática —dejando la curiosidad en el aire, continuó caminando con su amiga de la mano, hasta llegar a un lugar apartado de la residencia Nara, aunque de igual manera pertenecía a ellos.

Lo hacía con la sola intención de que su problemática madre no estuviera por ahí husmeando. Sí, su madre a veces podía ser muy entrometida, más aún si se trataba de la hija de Inoichi.

De hecho, la había visto mirándolos cuando Ino se había aferrado a él, por eso había decidido que lo mejor era alejarse, para poder hablar tranquilos.

—Este lugar no ha cambiado —Ino miró maravillada el arrollo que nutría la vegetación de los Nara.

—No, en nada.

Echándole un vistazo de reojo al moreno, asintió en silencio.

Cuando llegaron a un lugar más apartado de los encuentros humanos, él le soltó la mano para tumbarse en el césped.

Ella hizo lo mismo que él. Asimismo, sabía lo que significaba aquella acción; ya era tiempo de decirle todo a Shikamaru, su mejor amigo.

Acomodándose en el césped, y al contrario del Nara, sólo se sentó.

—Así que…

Sabía que ya era tiempo de comenzar, ese _así que_ era la chance del Nara para decirle; puedes empezar si gustas.

Lo conocía demasiado bien.

Sin embargo, y pese a que debía ya a empezar a relatar su historia, prefirió quedarse en silencio unos segundos, más bien minutos.

Toda la situación que vivió en Suna luego de que se trasladara allá unos cuantos meses, 8 para ser exactos, no significó los momentos más maravillosos de su vida. No, porque incluso luego de haber compartido con Gaara días y noches memorables, todo lo absurdo y lo erróneo era más pesado, por lo que la balanza no estaba del lado agradable…

Además, era difícil hablar de la situación de un momento a otro, sobre todo porque aún después de mucho tiempo, seguía teniendo herido el corazón, aunque eso era algo que jamás iba a reconocer, obviamente.

—Y-Yo… —quiso que no se le perdiera la voz, mas no pudo hacerlo.

—Tómate tu tiempo.

—Sí —y se quedó en completo silencio, tratando de ordenar inútilmente el rompecabezas nubloso que tenía en la cabeza.

Había muchas cosas que estaban tan inconclusas, había tantos cabos sueltos, que verlo desde una sola perspectiva se le dificultaba mucho.

Antes no se había tomado el tiempo para analizar todo desde un comienzo, no lo hacía porque la laguna mental que tenía cuando se inició todo, estaba demasiado lejana del recuerdo y la lucidez.

¿Cómo fue que todo comenzó con Gaara?

Si lo supiera, quizá no habría tantos cabos sueltos por ahí. Y capaz que si lo supiera con certeza, comprendería el porqué de todo. No obstante, nada era así.

¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo empezar obviando la compresión que tenía en la garganta? ¿Cómo…?

—… — iba a decir; _todo comenzó cuando_… sin embargo, nada salió de su boca. Las palabras quedaron muertas allí.

Maldición… si hubiera sabido que sería así de complejo, hubiera esperado un tiempo antes de ir a visitar a Shikamaru… pero...

¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Ella tenía que ser capaz de hacerlo en ese momento, por algo era Ino Yamanaka, ¿cierto?

Sí, ya era tiempo, no tenía por qué seguir aplazando lo escrito, aquello sólo fomentaría su inseguridad. Ya no más.

—Cuando me fui a Suna… —y ya no había vuelta atrás, el pasado tenía que ser conocido aunque significara escarbar en la herida.

.

_Los días en aquel desértico país, no eran tan buenos que digamos, por una razón que para Ino era más que poderosa, el maldito calor.  
_

_¡Ah! Estaba desesperada. El sentir tanto calor, el que la piel le sudara de tal manera y que la maldita arena se le estancara en el pelo, no ayudaba en absolutamente nada. _

_Llevaba tres semanas en Suna. Si bien todo el trabajo en el hospital era increíble para su crecimiento como profesional, el clima la abrumaba de sobremanera, razón por la cual no era tan novedoso verla de tan mal genio por las tardes._

_Y el otro extremo, la noche, era aún peor. El frío a veces hasta se le calaba por los huesos. Si no fuera por las construcciones, más de seguro creería que moriría por hipotermia durante la noche. La conservación del calor en las paredes era una bendición…_

_Algo bueno tenía que tener aquel lugar. _

_Cansada, llegó a la habitación que tenía en la residencia del Kazekage. Oh, sí, para su mala fortuna –quizá no tanto- tenía que alojar con la máxima autoridad del País del Viento. Todo porque la representante de Suna en Konoha; Temari, lo había decidido así. ¡Ni siquiera le preguntaron!_

_No es que le molestara, en absoluto, sólo que… era incómodo. Ella viviendo sola tenía más libertades, podía andar desnuda por todos lados y hacer lo que quisiera, mas en ese lugar no podía. _

_Mucho menos con Kankuro compartiendo el mismo techo. Ese tipo era un pervertido, eso ella bien lo sabía, pues en más de una ocasión lo había sorprendido mirándole las piernas con una expresión en el rostro digna de un degenerado en progreso._

_Por otro lado, Gaara, le causaba demasiado temor. Aunque si era sincera consigo misma, debía reconocer que luego de verlo, él había cambiado, se le notaba en los ojos, los tenía pacíficos, de igual modo, inexpresivos. Quizá por eso le tenía temor aún, porque no sabía qué esperar de él._

_Gracias a Kami que no poseía más el Shukaku. _

_Suspirando con exageración, se tumbó de espaldas en el mullido colchón y cerró los ojos una vez que llegó al cuarto. _

_Pudo sentir cómo se le relajaron los músculos en la zona dorsal y lumbar. _

—_Uhm… _—_dejó escapar un quejido de satisfacción. _

_Estaba tan tensa, tan agotada, que lo único que quería, era dormir, dormir y dormir. _

_Oh, sí, nada era más tentador que la cama en ese momento. Sin embargo, si quería caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo, lo primero que tenía que hacer era ir a darse un baño, que bien merecido se lo tenía. _

_Con pereza, se incorporó y, sin nada de ganas ni energías almacenadas, caminó al baño contiguo de la habitación, perdiéndose tras la puerta._

_Cuando por fin terminó el baño, secó su adorado cabello largo antes de lavarse los dientes e ir a vestirse con su pijama. Lo hizo tal cual lo había pensado, paso por paso._

_Ya lista, saltó a la cama y se acurrucó bajo las mantas. _

_Si en algún momento creyó que Morfeo la recibiría con los brazos abiertos, estaba sumamente equivocada, porque luego de media hora, no lograba conciliar el sueño._

_Descargando insultos al aire, no dignos de una señorita –no por eso no permitidos-, se sentó en la cama. _

—_¡Caray! _—_ chilló, levantándose._

_Si esa noche quería dormir como un bebé, tenía sólo una alternativa viable, ésa era recurrir a los mágicos somníferos. _

_Buscó en la mesa de noche una caja de píldoras para dormir que no demoró en encontrar, luego se fue al baño para poder tragársela con un poco de agua. El sabor de éstas era muy amargo. _

_Salió sonriendo del baño, siendo consciente de que en unos cuantos minutos podría conciliar el sueño y descansar. Y fue así, en menos de 20 minutos, estaba como un tronco en la cama. _

—_Uhm…_

_Es a causa de aquel estupefaciente, que quizá qué tipo de efectos adversos le provocó como para que sintiera tal calor. Durmiendo profundamente, era capaz de sentir el sudor adherirse a su piel. _

—_Calor… _

_Sin poder abrir los ojos, ladeó la cabeza intranquila. Podía sentir a alguien cerca de ella, pero sus párpados pesaban como plomo. Y el ambiente estaba en demasía espeso._

—_Gaara… _

_Sin consciencia, jadeó el nombre del Kazekage. _

_Ya casi no era capaz de sentir la voluntad, el calor parecía haberse adentrado a sus poros y tomar las riendas del control. _

_De hecho lo único que pudo sentir, fue cuando involuntariamente su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar a caricias lujuriosas provocadas por alguien que no sabía quién era. _

_Y nada podía hacer para detenerlo, porque en contradicción, su cuerpo se estaba quemando y actuando en contra de la razón._

_El sentido común se evaporó._

_.  
_

—Ino eso es…

—No es… no es nada —se encogió de hombros, como si en verdad no lo importara.

Qué gran mentira, ¿no?

—Cuando por fin pude reaccionar, estaba teniendo sexo con Gaara… —suspiró con suavidad, fijando las pupilas hacia un punto inexistente en lo lejano del atardecer. —No pude parar, todo fue… no sé por qué lo hice ni tampoco sé por qué él lo hizo.

—¿Fue la única vez?

Ino río con nostalgia, negando en silencio.

—Fue una adicción, Shika… —lo miró de soslayo. —Esa vez fue el comienzo de todo. Ya no pude parar más. Todos los días fueron iguales, al menos, las noches. En el día lo veía poco y actuábamos como ni nada hubiera pasado. Supongo que fue para compensar la vergüenza o algo así.

—Ino… —Shikamaru se sentó y fijó la mirada en ella.

Ino sacudió la cabeza a modo de negación, teniendo en claro lo que le estaba diciendo Shikamaru a través de sus ojos y expresión nula.

Sin querer, unas cuantas lágrimas descendieron cuando pestañó.

—Él nunca dijo nada… no hubo explicaciones. Jamás se las pedí ni él a mí. Todo fue… ni siquiera hubo palabras o excusas inventadas. ¡Ni siquiera necesitaba preguntárselo!

—Pero, Ino…

—Simplemente pasó. Y se repitió una y otra vez. No pude detenerlo porque cada día lo quise más. Lo quería a mi lado todas las noches y fue así, hasta que se terminó de un momento a otro. Fue ahí en que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él —habló rápido, casi justificándose, como si ella hubiera sido la culpable de todo.

—Tú no eres así, problemática.

—Já, ¿crees que no lo sé? —se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. —Me desconocí. No actuaba como yo, porque con él era todo distinto.

—Entiendo…

—Después cuando me quedaba poco tiempo, fue que todo cambió.

.

_La comunicación no existía entre ellos. Quizá por miedo o reproches, tal vez simple vergüenza o porque no había nada qué decir._

_Nunca sintió la necesidad de decirle algo, al menos no en esos meses, de pedirle alguna explicación de por qué sucedió lo que sucedió. Si había algún tipo de atracción, si le gustaba o algo, nada. _

_Sin embargo, se veía compensada cuando estaba con él, porque pese a no escuchar la voz de éste con palabras tranquilizadoras y lindas, que transmitieran que lo que sentía no era sólo satisfacción personal y fisiológica, podía sentir en cada arremetida, en cada jadeo involuntario, que él sentía algo por ella. _

_Y tenía que ser efectivamente así, porque… ¿quién tiene sexo con alguien porque sí? Nadie, tiene que haber aunque sea un poco de atracción, algo que despierte aquel deseo y urgencia._

_Así que en el fondo sabía que Gaara, aunque no se lo demostrara vocalmente, sentía algo por ella. Lo veía en sus ojos gélidos, en las suaves caricias que sentía en el cabello post relaciones sexuales, incluso en los respiros acompasados cuando a la par se quedaban dormidos. _

_Lo sabía, no necesitaba que él se lo dijera. Era innecesario._

_Además, tenía el respaldo a sus suposiciones, en ese mismo momento, en donde él cariñosamente jugaba con sus hebras humedecidas. _

_Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el tórax de él, y sonreía alegre. Gaara sí que sabía cómo complacerla. De tal manera, que todavía podía sentir un cosquilleo incesante entre las piernas. _

_Tan ensimismada estaba, que de pronto una fugaz noticia que le refrescó la memoria la obligó a sentarse. _

_Gaara la miró desconcertado._

—_Y-Yo… _—_nunca habían tenido algún tipo de conversación cercana. Algo íntimo entre ellos jamás se llevó a cabo, por tanto, se trataba de la primera vez que intentaba decirle algo que según ella, correspondía que él lo supiera, ¿no?_

_Aunque era lógico que él ya estaba enterado. No era estúpida, por algo él era el Kazekage. _

—_El traslado… _—_comenzó pausado. _—_En dos semanas más debo regresar a Konoha._

_Él enseguida desvió la mirada._

_Y de repente, sin saber por qué, él se incorporó y comenzó a cubrirse. _

_Quiso decir algo, pero no pudo hacerlo. Sintió pesada la garganta, fue como si de pronto se le atrofiaran los músculos y nada pudiera hacer al respecto._

_Cuando Gaara estuvo listo, la miró unos segundos, con una expresión fría que le provocó que toda la piel se le erizara. Ésa era la primera vez que él la miró de esa manera, casi como reprochándole algo de lo que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué se trataba._

_Sin más, se fue, dejándola sola, con miles de interrogantes en mente, en el instante justo en que los ojos se le humedecieron y le comenzaron a arder._

_Algo había cambiado entre ellos ese día, y no sabía qué._

_._

—¿Él simplemente se fue?

—Sí… —no pudo reprimir el temblor en el mentón, la más pura prueba de nerviosismo.

Sin embargo, aquello no era lo único. Esa vez fue un lapsus de desconcierto que terminó por acabar la noche en que repentinamente llegó a su cuarto.

—Hay más…

.

_Quedaba sólo una semana para que se concretara su regreso a Konoha. _

_Desde esa noche que al parecer fue la última, no lo había vuelto a ver. Era como si la evitara o algo parecido. Como si todo lo relacionado con ella le molestara._

_Estaba dolida, porque no podía concebir que Gaara, el hombre con cual compartió tantas noches apasionadas, haya actuado de manera tan cobarde. Jamás le pidió nada, ni explicaciones, ni excusas, nada, ¿por qué no podía una sola maldita vez enfrentarla y decirle de qué se trataba todo lo vivido? _

_Negando en silencio, terminó de acomodarse su camisa de dormir._

_No alcanzó a caminar dos pasos para acercarse a su cama, cuando de repente una figura masculina tras de ella la abrazó por la espalda._

—_Gaara… _—_no tenía que ser adivina, reconocería la presión de poseerla de él en cualquier lugar. _—_Suéltame… _—_pidió, casi jadeando._

_Pese a que quiso soltarse del agarre de él, no pudo hacerlo. Gaara era mucho más fuerte que ella. _

_Tratando de oponer resistencia, nada logró. _

_Pronto él le comenzó a besar la base del cuello, de modo tan ardiente y seductor, que tuvo que apoyarse en el pecho de éste para evitar caer al suelo, puesto que las sensaciones le provocaron que las piernas le flaquearan._

_Si con una simple caricia casi se desvaneció, las que vinieron a continuación cuando él le recorrió con la yema de los dedos la ruta de sus muslos hasta la cadera, terminó por hechizarla, sobre todo cuando le comenzó a descender las bragas._

—_Gaara… _—_sabía que eso estaba mal, estaba muy mal. _—_G-Gaara, detente… _—_una vez más, su pedido sonó como un jadeo, no como una exclamación._

_Él la ignoró._

—_Por favor, detente… _—_cuando sintió la erección en la zona sacra, ya no pudo más. _

_Se entregó a él, creyendo lo mismo de siempre; que él la amaba._

_._

—Soy la mujer más tonta que existe en el mundo… —se observó las manos como si fueran lo más interesante del planeta.

—No, no lo eres, sólo actuaste por-

—Calentura —lo interrumpió, sintiendo rabia con ella misma por no haber sido más fuerte.

Si cayó una vez en los brazos de él, ¿por qué hacerlo una segunda vez que tendría posiblemente los mismos resultados devastadores?

Porque sí, él le rompió el corazón al dejarla sola, al irse como si ella fuera una aventura de una noche, como si fuera un juguete para su deleite personal.

Sin embargo, una vez más se había dejado llevar por las caricias y el deseo infundado que sentía por él.

¡Maldita sea!

—Soy una idiota…

.

_Oh, sí, era una idiota. _

_Le faltaban sólo 3 días para irse de Suna y seguía creyendo que por arte de magia Gaara le confesaría su amor._

_Tenía que ser realista, él jamás haría algo así, iba en contra de su naturaleza retraída y poco comunicativa. _

_Como siempre, esperando lo que no iba a suceder. Ya había interpretado las señales, estaban clarísimas y sabía cuáles eran; todas indicaban rechazo. ¿Por qué no simplemente se quedaba con eso y actuaba como si nada, tal cual lo hacía él? _

_No podía hacerlo, porque como mujer, le gustaba el drama. Por muy tonto que fuera, eso ella bien lo sabía, y aunque se esforzara no podía hacer más. _

_¡Cómo podía ser tan ridícula, por Kami!_

_Pasándose una mano por el cabello, clavó los ojos en la ventana, lugar por donde Gaara siempre aparecía. _

_Quería esperarlo, quería que él fuera una vez más donde ella y le hiciera el amor, para creer una última vez que todo ese cuento y final feliz, podía ser posible._

_Engañarse a sí misma, era mucho mejor para sopesar la realidad. Sí, era mucho mejor, aunque se hiciera daño en el intento. _

—_Gaara… _—_murmuró, sintiendo cada vez con más fuerza la opresión que tenía en el pecho. _

_Todos los pedazos intactos de su corazón terminaron por destrozarse cuando él apareció frente a sus pupilas dilatadas, esperanzadas de un cambio que significaba su felicidad. _

—_Gaa…_—_ni siquiera alcanzó a llamarlo cuando él la había azotado en contra de una de las paredes de la habitación._

_Sin decirle nada, ni reclamarle algo en contra, él la besó y la acarició con desesperación. Sin nada de tacto, sin la suavidad que lo caracterizada, pues cada roce era un agarre violento._

_Y fue así todo lo que prosiguió, cuando la desnudó, cuando la chocó en contra de ese frío muro y la penetró sin cuidado alguno._

_Lo disfrutó, sí que lo hizo, pero en cada embestida lo que salía de sus labios no eran jadeos cargados en placer, no, eran quejidos y gritos de dolor, dolor que dicho sea de paso, la ayudó a aliviar el daño que sentía en el alma, que una vez más se estaba desmoronando._

_Ése fue su fin, en donde no tuvo más opción que recoger cada pedazo de su corazón e irse con la cabeza en alto, porque lo único que tenía, lo único que le quedaba, era el orgullo. _

_Lo demás, lo había perdido todo. _

_._

—Nunca dijo nada y… —negando en silencio, agachó la cabeza, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que estaban cayendo sin control alguno.

No podía continuar, ya estaba demasiado dañada como para seguir atormentándose con el recuerdo.

—Mierda, Ino… —con rapidez, Shikamaru anuló el espacio entre ellos y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Fui tan tonta, no sé cómo se me ocurrió esperar algo de él si… ni siquiera lo conocía. No sé por qué lo hice. Todo…

—Tsk, está bien, no sigas más.

—Pero… ¿sabes qué?

—¿Qué?

—No me arrepiento.

Shikamaru la soltó y, acto seguido, la miró con expresión de, _seguro estás loca_.

—¿Sabes por qué? —sonrió a través de los finos salinos, sintiendo que después de todo lo malo, de todo lo no dicho, valió la pena.

Para ella había valido la pena, por una razón que tenía nombre y apellido; Kazuma Yamanaka.

—Porque si yo no hubiera sido una tonta, jamás hubiera tenido a Kazuma.

Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos, pronto y gracias a la habilidad de su coeficiente intelectual de 200, comprendió todo.

Gaara e Ino, noches de pasión y deseo desenfrenado, copulaciones continuas, la repentina partida de Ino… su regreso inesperado. Todo tenía lógica, Kazuma se trataba de un hijo.

—Tu hijo —no fue una pregunta, sino que una afirmación con certeza.

—Sí…

—Por eso te fuiste —y una vez más fue lo mismo.

—Sí.

—Eres una tonta.

Ino frunció el entrecejo, mas relajó las facciones cuando él le dedicó una sonrisa amigable.

—Lo sé, pero… tenía miedo, estaba sola, y no vi a nadie, sólo…

—Estaba yo, Ino. Tú sabes que yo siempre hubiera estado a tu lado, al igual que Chouji y tu padre. ¿Por qué creíste que te daríamos la espalda? ¿Que te rechazaríamos?

—Porque… —realmente, no tenía la justificación precisa para decirle a Shikamaru que no estaba en lo cierto, porque era así. —Porque sí…

—Ni siquiera tienes una excusa convincente. De hecho el _porque sí_ ni siquiera es una excusa.

—Lo sé…

Se quedaron en silencio, hasta que él rompió la nada, con una de las tantas dudas que tenía dando vuelta en la cabeza.

—¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

—En la aldea oculta de la luna…

En esa aldea había sido bien recibida, luego de que la encontraran inconsciente en un notorio estado gestacional. La cuidaron y agradeció sirviendo como Ninja en ese lugar, en donde luego de dar a luz había aprendido sobre otras técnicas de combates y manejo de chakra.

—Entiendo…

—Sí…

Shikamaru la observó, decidiendo si preguntarle o no lo que tenía en mente, optó por consultarle, era su amiga después de todo.

—¿Planeas decirle a Gaara?

Se quedó callada, pensando en a interrogante de Shikamaru.

¿Le diría a Gaara alguna vez que tenía un hijo? Sí, probablemente, pues algún día tendría que enterarse sí o sí, el ocultar la verdad siempre resultaba desastroso en un futuro, así que no descartaba la idea.

—Cuando sea el momento le diré. —Cerró los ojos, casi imaginándose el momento. —No sé cómo reaccionará, aunque no creo que le importe mucho…

Y lo sabía, ¿qué podría importarle a Gaara? Nada. No le importó ella y seguro le iba a importar un hijo no deseado… era hipócrita creerlo que sí lo haría.

Le había quedado más que claro aquella vez que él había ido a Konoha por asuntos confidenciales que tenía con la Hokage, en donde en un encuentro accidental que tuvieron, él le había dicho: "no tengo tiempo para esto"

Nunca había hablado tanto con ella, y cuando lo hizo, mencionó las cinco palabras que terminaron por destruirla. Y eso que en ese entonces aún no sabía que estaba embarazada.

—No creo que le importe —repitió, abriendo los párpados.

—Entiendo… — Shikamaru tomó una respiración larga y profunda antes de volver a hablar —, pero deberás hacerlo.

—Lo sé, pero no es algo que quiera pensar ahora, Shika. Mis prioridades han cambiado mucho. Lo que suceda con él… cuando tenga que… ya sabré qué hacer.

—Sé que es así.

—Sí, es así, porque no lo necesito. Salí sola adelante y lo hice bien.

—Debes ser una gran madre.

—La mejor —le guiñó un ojo antes de levantarse ágilmente. —Es por eso que ahora debo ir a verlo, ya lo extraño.

—Te acompaño entonces… —con voz monótona dijo antes de alzar la mirada y encontrarse con la mano extendida de la rubia.

—No cambias, ¿eh? —rió, al verlo tan perezoso como siempre.

—Problemática…

.

* * *

.

**Tanto **protocolo lo hastiaba a ratos. Si bien era un Kage, no creía necesario llevar como guardaespaldas a más shinobis. Con sus hermanos era suficiente, después de todo no era un debilucho.

Suspirando, miró de reojo a su hermana y Kankuro que en silencio parecían debatir y meditar sobre la proposición que había impuesto el consejo de que ir solos no era factible, pues como líder existía el riesgo de que fueran atacados por renegados.

—El consejo no querrá que vayas solo. — Temari parecía preocupada. —Casi nos impuso que vayamos con más ninjas.

El consejo había adquirido muchísimo poder el último tiempo, sin embargo, no tenían el suficiente como para hacerlo tomar decisiones personales. Si bien ellos podían intervenir en asuntos diplomáticos y competentes al bien de la aldea, no poseían las facultades de decidir por él, que era quién dictaba la última palabra.

—Siempre hemos salidos nosotros, no necesitamos a nadie más, ¿cierto, Gaara?

Gaara miró a Kankuro y le agradeció visualmente sus palabras de apoyo.

—Iremos sólo los tres. —Sin esperar quejas, se levantó de su silla.

Temari y Kankuro asintieron en silencio, sonriendo triunfales a la decisión de Gaara de ir sólo los tres. Más ninjas de respaldo era innecesario.

—Mañana en la madrugada partimos a Konoha.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

.

* * *

Hola a todos. ¿Qué tal? Lo sé, lo sé, me merezco muchos abucheos. Han pasado 3 meses. xD No puedo creerlo, me demoré una eternidad. Jajaja. Espero no demorar tanto para la actualización, de hecho, esta semana termino el semestre en la U, sin embargo, comienzo las prácticas. Dios, si no es una cosa es la otra, de todos modos, prometo no demorar tanto, además que ya es tiempo de acabar con este fic. Sin más, nos vemos. Gracias por todo, especialmente a:

**art is bang-, Musa Caliope, leontinees, Neith Wayland, Lucero de la noche, mitsuki, LoveUchihaLawliet, Umeko-chan, pilar, RoLl, keri01, Lady Amaltea, Leia, artemisav, InoNara918 y Narutita. **¡Gracias de todo corazón!

¡Besos y paz!


	7. Capítulo VI

—Bla bla —Diálogo.

—_Bla bla_ —Pensamientos.

* * *

**SELLADO EN LA PIEL  
**

.

**C**apítulo VI

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

**—Anda**, Shika. No seas _tan modesto_.

Shikamaru miró a Ino por el rabillo del ojo antes de negar en silencio y soltar un suspiro desganado.

Claramente él no era un shinobi que le gustara andar demostrando sus capacidades por ahí, pues aquello significaba demasiado esfuerzo, sin embargo, dada las circunstancias y curiosidad del pequeño -replica exacta de Gaara- que lo miraba maravillado, se veía en la obligación de hacerlo.

¡Qué problemático!

Si quería ser el _tío del año_, tal cuál lo había proclamado Ino, no tenía más remedio que ceder.

—Está bien… —formando en el acto unos cuantos de sellos con las manos, murmuró —Kagemane no jutsu.

Kazuma que estaba frente a él, elevó las manos en contra de su voluntad. Entre algo asustado e impresionado por el jutsu, miró al amigo de su madre que estaba en la misma posición que él.

—¿Te gusta, amor? —.Sonriendo, Ino recordó que cuando el Nara utilizaba el jutsu en ella, toda la histeria salía de lo más recóndito para reclamarle lo bastardo y bueno para nada que era.

Días aquellos, los extrañaba.

—¡Mira, mamá!

Se había quedado en la ensoñación de su niñez que cuando Kazuma la llamó, dio un ligero brinco del susto. Enseguida miró lo que el pequeño apuntaba.

No pudo evitar reír.

Cuando eran niños y ella estaba triste, Shikamaru hacía figuras lindas y graciosas con su sombra que la divertían mucho. Ahora estaba haciendo lo mismo, dibujaba figuras en el suelo terroso que tenían a Kazuma ahogado en carcajadas.

La sombra se convirtió en un cerdito que luego se transformó en una mujer que parecía gritar. No tenía que ser adivina como para descifrar que esa figura era ella.

—Nara… —gruñó, casi fulminándolo con la mirada. —¿Por qué no mejor haces a la bruja de la arena, ésa de 4 cabezas?

Todo lo divertido del momento, acabó cuando Shikamaru frunció el entrecejo. Era un fastidio cuando lo molestaban, más bien, vinculaban con Temari. Él nunca había tenido algún tipo de interés en ella y viceversa.

¿Por qué a la gente le encantaba crear relaciones ficticias y para nada creíbles?

—Problemática… —estaba más que claro que Ino quería burlarse de él. Aunque él estaba dispuesto a jugar el mismo juego. —¿Por qué no al zorro bastardo y vengador del Konoha?

Sin esperar algún zapatazo, gruñido o insulto, dibujó con su sombra un zorro que llevaba una katana a un lado. Obviamente en conmemoración a Sasuke Uchiha.

—Eso no fue gracioso, Shika. —Posó ambas manos sobre sus caderas.

—Sí lo fue, ver tu rostro desfigurarse fue lo mejor. —Sonrió con autosuficiencia y agregó —O tal vez podría hacer al muñeco de tinta…

Si antes no le llegó un golpe, fue porque el que le llegó en la cabeza en ese momento, tenía la intensidad de dos.

Aquello recuerdos del pasado, eran realmente vergonzosos para Ino, por eso no había podido contener la violencia de sus actos.

—Ouch, mujer molesta.

—¡Para que aprendas! —rió, enseguida miró a Kazuma que la observaba interrogante. —Mi amor, eso fue un cariño que tengo con tu tío. ¿Cierto, Shika?

Oh, sí, qué clase de cariño, ¿no?

—Sí… —no le había quedado de otra más que seguirle el juego, sino ya estaría castrado y volando por los cielos. —Así es…

Aún así, se alegraba de que Ino siguiera siendo la misma temperamental de siempre, aunque emanaba más madurez que alguno de los ninjas de su generación.

—Ya, ha sido mucho por hoy. Amor, ¿vamos a comer? El tío Shikamaru invita.

Casi se le cayó la mandíbula. ¡Él no la había invitado! No obstante, no era mala idea, después de todo, no tenía nada más productivo que hacer. Aunque pensándolo bien, el ir a echarse bajo un árbol para observar las nubes era una idea tentadora. ¡Pero qué va! Tenía hambre.

—Así es —miró de reojo a Ino, acto seguido, sonrió, negando en silencio. —¿Barbacoa Q?

—¿Dónde más?

Sonrió, su amiga era increíble.

—Entonces allá vamos.

—Y… ¿y puedo tomar un helado? —Kazuma preguntó mientras se acercaba a su madre y se detenía a un lado de ella.

—No, amor, ya sabes que los dulces —hizo un gesto con la mano. —Te hacen mal, quizá mañana. ¿Está bien?

Algo desilusionado y desganado, el pequeño asintió en silencio. Se volteó y comenzó a caminar delante de ellos que comenzaban a reanudar los pasos para ir al Barbacoa Q.

—¿Mal? ¿Por qué?

Suspiró antes de contestarle al moreno.

—Kazuma es hiperactivo. Los dulces le incrementan en demasía la glicemia, se vuelve muy activo. Y cuando digo activo, créeme que es activo.

Vaya que lo era. Si Shikamaru supiera con lo que tenía que lidiar ella cuando Kazuma consumía dulces y sobre todo en exceso, se moriría de la impresión.

—No creo que sea para tanto… —escéptico, enarcó una ceja.

No podía ser tan malo, ¿verdad?

Ino sólo se encogió de hombros, restándole peso al asunto.

—En fin, problemática, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

Al escuchar el semblante serio en Shikamaru, giró el rostro para mirarlo. Él usaba ese tono en contadas ocasiones, generalmente, cuando tenía algo importante que decir.

—¿Qué cosa?

Por alguna extraña razón, intuía a qué se debía tal preocupación instaurada en las facciones del Nara. Si estaba así de intranquilo, se debía sólo a una causa, pues habían hablando de posibles eventualidades hace dos días atrás cuando se reencontró con él luego de años de desaparecida.

La causa tenía nombre; Gaara.

—¿Tiene que ver con él, cierto?

Él no se sorprendió, ya que sabía que Ino tenía capacidades únicas para leer a las personas sin que dijesen algo. Era algo que todo el clan Yamanaka lograba hacer, aunque Ino parecía ser más astuta que los demás.

Un simple gesto y descifró todo.

—Sí, tiene que ver con él.

—¿Qué sucede? —.Pese a que le preguntó, sabía cuál era la posible respuesta. Aún así, quería escucharlo de él, quería que se lo confirmara.

—Gaara viene hacia Konoha por asuntos internos con la Hokage. —Se metió ambas manos a sus respectivos bolsillos del pantalón.

Ino respiró largo y tendido.

Bueno… era algo que se esperaba. Sólo que, no creía que todo sucediera tan pronto. Aunque eso no simbolizaba que tuviese que encontrarse con él o algo así. Se lo dejaba al destino, si llegaba la instancia de descubrir la verdad, la afrontaría. No es que se anduviera escondiendo o algo así, pues 4 años ahogada con lo mismo eran suficientes, no quería más.

—¿Cuándo llega? —de inmediato fijó las pupilas en el pequeño que iba saltando frente a ellos en cada piedra que se interponía en su camino.

Por supuesto, todo significaría cambios, cambios que ya debían darse.

—Mañana en la madrugada, supuestamente.

—Entiendo…

No podía negarlo, no iba a estallar en alegría ni tampoco lloraría a mares, sólo que… pese a que sentía que ya era tiempo, ¿era realmente así? ¿Estaba preparada para enfrentarlo? Si bien estaba dispuesta a retar lo que viniese, el sólo imaginarse a Gaara frente a ella, le comenzaba la taquicardia.

Tal vez no era porque estuviera enamorada de él o porque lo amara con locura, porque no era así, sino que… quizá, el recordar, el indagar por viejas heridas, significaba el recordar sentimientos que se creyeron idos. No era ingenua, sabía que era así.

Oh, Kami, ojalá todos los dioses existentes la ayudaran.

—Te ves más preocupada de lo que creía… —le echó un vistazo breve antes de fijar la vista al frente. —¿Estás listas para verlo, problemática?

Si la rubia supiera con certeza una afirmación o negación, lo diría sin titubear, mas no podía hacerlo porque no lo sabía.

—No lo sé, en verdad no lo sé…

—Ya sabes… —se sacó una mano del bolsillo del pantalón y se la llevó a la cabeza para rascarse la nuca, no porque le picara… —Independiente de lo que suceda, estaré contigo…

El sonrojo sobre sus mejillas no se lo quitaba nadie.

Ino que se percató del rubor del moreno, sonrió, dejando a un lado todas las preguntas innecesarias.

—Gracias, Shika. Eres un gran amigo. —Le dio una palmadita en el brazo. —Y… te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas.

—Tsk, mujer molesta…

.

* * *

.

**Sin** duda, habían adelantado mucho. De hecho, en ocasiones anteriores habían demorado más, no obstante esta vez habían reducido el tiempo. Ya casi se trataba de un record, quizá hasta llegarían al anochecer a Konoha.

Gaara que iba con la mirada fría clavada al frente, respiró profundo antes de echarle un vistazo de soslayo a sus hermanos.

Unos cuantos kilómetros y ya estarían en el país del fuego, unos cuantos más y en Konoha.

Una vez más fijó los ojos al frente.

No sabía por qué, pero tenía el ligero presentimiento de que el viaje a Konoha no sería como los anteriores…

.

* * *

.

**Con** la maternidad exudándole por los poros, le limpió la barbilla a Kazuma que terminaba –casi- de comer.

—Eres buena madre —Shikamaru que estaba frente a ella, contempló con serenidad el actuar de Ino.

Sí, era una buena madre, mejor de lo que se hubiese imaginado alguna vez.

—Por supuesto que lo soy —se sintió orgullosa por el halago de su amigo, no era para menos, el ser madre soltera era un gran trabajo.

—Qué humilde, eh.

—Gracias — irónica, le guiñó un ojo.

—Mujer problemática.

Iba a regalarle una respuesta audaz y sarcástica de su parte, mas no lo hizo cuando vio detrás de Shikamaru a Neji Hyuuga negando en silencio frente a algo que, seguramente, Rock Lee había dicho.

El equipo del rival de Kakashi estaba unas mesas más atrás, en realidad faltaba Tenten, mas eso eran detalles. No se había dado cuenta de la presencia de ellos, no hasta ese momento.

Segundos más tarde, su mirada se conectó con los inexpresivos ojos perlados de quien alguna vez fue su compañero en misiones de espionaje.

Le sonrió de medio lado. Él le devolvió el gesto, correspondiendo con genuinidad.

Y se quedó adherida a sus ojos, olvidándose de todo lo que había a su alrededor. Inexplicablemente, no pudo hacer más que viajar en el puro blanco que, por primera vez, le estaba reflejando emociones cálidas.

Pudo sentir, desde la cervical hasta la zona sacra, un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, erizándole la piel por completo.

Ladeó la cabeza, sin dejar el contacto visual con él.

Shikamaru enarcó una ceja interrogante. ¿Por qué de pronto Ino se había quedado estática y sin habla? No se atrevía a voltear, pues si lo hacía, sería demasiado evidente y problemático para alguien como él que siempre buscaba pasar desapercibido.

¿A quién o qué podría estar mirando que cautivara tanto su atención? Sólo para fastidiarla y terminar de ser ignorado, carraspeó la voz.

No dio resultados, ella ni siquiera le prestó atención. Desviando la mirada hacia Kazuma que seguía comiendo, absorto de lo que sucedía, dejó escapar un suspiro.

Pese a que su naturaleza era muy lánguida, debía ser sincero consigo mismo y admitir que tenía curiosidad.

—Hey, Ino… —La llamó.

Una vez más, fue ignorado.

Ino perdida aún en los ojos del prodigio, suspiró. Lo que sentía a través de esa mirada era un acertijo que por alguna razón quería descubrir.

Cuando los ojos de él viajaron a lo que supuso serían sus labios, sintió su rostro arder. ¿Le estaba mirando los labios?

Sólo para afirmar sus suposiciones, presionó ambos labios con lentitud.

La respuesta la sorprendió. No fueron sólo especulaciones… Oh, Kami, ¡Neji Hyuuga estaba mirando los labios!

¿Qué significaba eso de todos modos?

_Besar…_

Recordó una vez que una niña le dijo en la academia ninja. "Cuando un niño te mira los labios, es porque quiere besarte"

—_¿Será así?_

Dudaba en lo que decían, porque no era justificable desde ningún punto de vista que el genio del clan Hyuuga quisiera besarla. ¿Verdad?

¡Pero en qué estaba pensando, joder!

Aunque se regañó por su idiotez, las pupilas se le desviaron sin consentimiento a los labios de él.

Uhm… tenía lindos labios. ¿Besaría bien?

—_Es Neji Hyuuga_ — le susurró su fuero interno en un intento de decirle que un hombre tan frío como él, quizá no fuera tan apasionado.

Sin embargo, Gaara era casi igual o más frío que Neji, y besaba de una manera tan ardiente que provocaba que las piernas le quedaran débiles. Por lo tanto, quizá las apariencias engañaban.

—_Quizá bese…_

—Ino, vuelve a tierra.

¿Qué diablos?

Parpadeando varias veces consecutivas, alzó la vista, encontrándose con Shikamaru que la miraba de modo aburrido.

—Estabas entretenida, ¿no?

—¿Q-Qué? —redujo el espacio entre sus finas cejas rubias.

¿De qué hablaba Shikamaru?

Oh, no, ya lo sabía. ¡La había descubierto!

—¿A quién mirabas? —como si el cuerpo le pesara, apoyó un codo en la mesa para apoyar el mentón sobre los nudillos.

—¿Por qué crees que miraba a alguien?

Sí, había sido descubierta, pero, ¿qué más daba si negaba lo cierto?

—Te conozco. ¿Quién?

Había deducido, por el rubor en las mejillas de Ino, que miraba a alguien, una persona, posiblemente del sexo masculino, porque de no ser así no se habría ruborizado.

—Neji Hyuuga.

Enseguida Shikamaru se quedó rígido en su silla. No podía ser cierto, ¿lo era?

Sin disimulo, se volteó.

Ok, sí, era Neji Hyuuga.

—¿Por qué? —estaba sorprendido, estancó los ojos en la Yamanaka.

¿Acaso había algo de lo que él no estaba enterado?

—Y-Yo… sólo… él me miró primero. —Mentira, ella fue quien lo miró en un comienzo.

—Uhm… parecía que ya te lo comías con la mirada —las últimas 4 palabras las susurró sólo para que ella escuchara, ya que con Kazuma ahí, no quería mal influenciar el concepto que él tenía sobre su madre.

—No, Shika, no hablas en serio… —lo miró aterrada.

¡Ella no estaba haciendo eso, no era cierto!

Al ver la mirada afirmativa del moreno, no le quedó de otra más que aceptar que las palabras que había dicho eran verdaderas.

—Oh… —tenía una verdadera "o" dibujada entre sus labios.

—¿Te gusta? —nuevamente, habló sólo para que escuchara Ino y él.

—¿Qué? Estás loco o qué, cómo se te ocurre decir algo así. —Se volvió hacia Kazuma y le acarició el cabello. —No tengo ojos para nadie para _algo así_, Shika.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Soy feliz como estoy… —le besó la frente al pequeño. —No necesito de un hombre a mi lado.

Lo dejó claro. Shikamaru no dudaba de sus palabras, sin embargo, no creía que la supervivencia se basara sólo en ciertos tipos de amores, puesto que tarde o temprano, Ino iba a necesitar de alguien para sentirse querida, sobre todo porque era muy joven como para creer que en realidad sería así.

La soledad no era una buena alternativa, ni el que alguien la protegiera y estuviera con ella entregándole cariño y amor tampoco lo era.

—Supe por ahí que Neji terminó con Tenten…

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Había interés al parecer, es por eso que le contó sobre la ruptura del prodigio con la experta en armas.

—No había amor al parecer. No lo sé, ni siquiera recuerdo quien me lo dijo.

—Entiendo… —escapando de la mirada examinadora de Shikamaru, desvió la mirada un segundo antes de fijarla una vez más en el equipo de Maito, específicamente en Neji.

No le interesaba Neji ni tampoco le gustaba, es sólo que… sentía curiosidad por él, siempre la sintió. Y, en esos momentos, no era la excepción…

.

* * *

.

**H****ubo** un momento en que Neji Hyuuga deseó e incluso imaginó devorándose los labios de Ino.

El intercambio de miradas, las palabras dichas sin articular, transmitidas sólo a través de sus ojos y gestos sutiles, fueron suficiente como para comprender que quizá no todo estaba tan acabado respecto a luchar por el amor de la Yamanaka.

Tal vez, si se lo proponía de una buena vez, no tendría mucho que perder, pues cierta posibilidad pudo descubrir en los ojos azulados que, por cierto, le encantaba.

Ya era tiempo de comenzar a luchar, aunque fuera en contra de la corriente.

* * *

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**.**

* * *

Hola a todos, ¿qué tal? Deben reconocer que esta vez no demoré tanto. Jaja. Espero demorar menos para el próximo capítulo, como máximo unas 2 semanas. ¡Crucen los dedos para que sea así! xDD Aunque reconozco que tengo en mente un one shot GaaIno que no me he podido sacar de la cabeza. Quizá, si es que me inspiro, pueda publicarlo antes o el mismo día de la actualización de éste.

Próximo capítulo... (Busca en su agenda lo que pasará, ¡ajá!) se viene el encuentro Gaa/Ino. ¡Por fin! Así que... ya veremos qué sucede. ^^

**[**Agradecimientos**]**: **artemisav, MusaCaliope, Umeko-chan, marie, LoveUchihaLawliet, RoLl, leontinees, Leia y pila**r. ¡**Gracias por montones**! Ya verán que le echaré muchas ganas. XD

Nos vemos pronto, cuídense mucho, chics. ¡Besos!

Pd: Sobre el chap anterior... aún falta saber el lado de Gaara al respecto, no lo crucifiquen todavía.


	8. Capítulo VII

—Bla bla —Diálogos.

—_Bla bla_ —Pensamientos.

* * *

**SELLADO EN LA PIEL  
**

.

**C**apítulo VII

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

**Ino** salió de la casa de su padre con el pequeño que Kazuma que le sostenía la mano. Ambos se dirigían hacia el mercado, ya que ella necesitaba ciertos insumos para prepararle una cena a su padre, se sentía agradecida con él, es lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Caminando sin apuro junto a su hijo, dio un largo respiro.

El día anterior cuando había a comer con el Nara, se percató, después de mucho reprocharse a sí misma, de que realmente el genio del clan Hyuuga algo le provocaba a su interior, era como si se le revolvieran las hormonas y el corazón le brincara, ¿existía alguna palabra para definir el cómo se sentía? No, no había ninguna palabra, era indescriptible.

Es por todo lo anterior que no podía evitar regañarse. Ella no estaba para esos planes, tenía otras expectativas y su prioridad era Kazuma, no podía permitirse volver a sentir un sentimiento similar como el que sintió cuando estuvo con Gaara.

Aunque, en definitiva, esos sentimientos no dependían del todo de ella. Tan fácil como el amor llegaba, más fácil todavía se iba sin decir adiós. No era estúpida, sin embargo estaba dispuesta a hacer mucho para no volver a caer en el amor.

—No más… —murmuró.

El pequeño la miró curioso.

—¿Dijiste algo, mami?

Sacudió la cabeza para de dejar de pensar en sentimiento que jamás iba a volver a sentir de nuevo.

—No, mi vida. Nada —le dedicó una sonrisa que de inmediato fue correspondida por el pelirrojo.

—¿Segura…?

—Segura, ¿acaso me crees? —divertida por la incredulidad de su hijo, enarcó una ceja y frunció los labios, fingiendo indignación.

—¡Sí te creo!

—Ah, menos mal… —lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

Kazuma se le lanzó a las piernas y la abrazó. Ino no pudo hacer más que detenerse y sonreír.

—Siempre te creo, mami…

—Yo sé que sí, mi amor —y le revolvió los cabellos rojizos, despeinándolo.

Él de inmediato la soltó, no le gustaba que le desordenaran los cabellos.

—Mami… —bufó, formando un puchero en los labios.

Ino se inclinó y le besó con rapidez la mejilla, era tan adorable su hijo.

—Ya, continuemos —dijo reanudando la caminata.

Para cuando llegaron al mercado, lo primero que hicieron fue ir a comprar frutas. La rubia olió unas cuantas manzanas de rojo color, para luego comenzar a guardarlas dentro de una bolsa que le había pasado la señora de edad avanzada que la atendió.

—¡Yo quiero! —Kazuma comenzó a alzar los brazos. Él también quería dejar dentro de la bolsa las manzanas.

—Está bien —le pasó la bolsa —, pero tienen que ser así, de éste tamaño y color.

Dejando la manzana de muestra a un lado de las demás, el pequeño comenzó a recoger una a una, inspeccionándola minuciosamente para sorpresa de Ino que lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa.

Tal vez iba a demorar un poco, pues Kazuma se tomaba su tiempo en escoger aquellos rojizos frutos, sin embargo, le gustaba hacerlo partícipe de cosas tan cotidianas como comprar, ya que así le fomentaba el aprendizaje y asociación en cuanto a los productos naturales que debía seleccionar.

La anciana que estaba a un lado de ella, le sonrió tan amplio, que pudo ver incluso la prótesis dental de la señora.

—Su hijo es adorable.

—Gracias —sintiéndose orgullosa de ser la madre de aquel niño, mejoró su postura, dejando la espalda recta.

De pronto, recordó que también debía llevar frutillas. Le preguntó a la señora y ella asintió sonriente, indicándole donde se encontraban las frutillas frescas.

Se alejó un poco de Kazuma, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Conocía muy bien a su hijo, por lo que debía estar atenta. En un segundo podía estar a su lado y al siguiente estar colgando del monumento Hokage.

—Aquí están las frutillas —la anciana le extendió una bolsa.

Ino la cogió y de inmediato le pagó a la señora.

Fue en ese preciso segundo, en que guardaba el cambio que le había entregado la vendedora de edad aventajada, que una serena voz le hizo ecos en el tímpano.

—_No, no puede ser…_

Todo su mundo pareció haberse congelado de un segundo a otro.

Sudó frío, la frecuencia cardiaca se disparó y el labio inferior le comenzó a temblar incontroladamente.

No podía ser cierto… No, no era cierto… ¡No lo era!

Tragando duro, volteó con rigidez y disimulo la cabeza. Todas sus sospechas y más grandes miedos fueron confirmados apenas visualizó aquella figura estoica que caminaba en la calle en compañía de sus hermanos.

—Gaara… —balbuceó sólo para ella en cuanto sus pupilas se clavaron en las facciones masculinas del pelirrojo padre de su hijo.

Casi instintivamente, agachó la cabeza y se llevó unas hebras de cabello hacia su rostro para ocultarse, pese a que los movimientos que hacía eran erráticos y torpes.

No quería que él la viera, no quería…

Rogó a Kami y a Asuma-sensei que pasara desapercibida mientras entrecerraba los ojos y susurraba palabras inentendibles por lo bajo.

Una gota de sudor le recorrió desde la sien hasta la barbilla que aún no cesaba los movimientos espasmódicos causados por el nerviosismo de ser vista.

—¡Terminé! —Kazuma absorto de toda situación, le entregó la bolsa a su madre que no correspondía al traspaso. —¿Mami? —la llamó curioso.

Aún desconcertada, observó a su hijo que fruncía el ceño por la poca, por no decir nula, atención que estaba recibiendo.

—S-Sí, cariño… —le agarró el antebrazo al pequeño, no sin antes pagarle a la señora por las manzanas que ni siquiera supo cuánto costaron, y caminó con él con mucha rapidez, en dirección contraria hacia la que se orientaba Gaara y sus hermanos.

No lo notó, realmente no notó que estaba jalando muy fuerte a su hijo y que prácticamente lo llevaba a rastras. Necesita escapar de ahí sin que el Sabaku No la notara...

—Mami… —sollozó el pequeño, forcejeando para que su progenitora lo soltara. —M-Mami… —lo intentó una vez más, sin resultados.

Preocupada caminó por las calles de Konoha sin siquiera saber a dónde se dirigía, simplemente se perdió entre la multitud, obviando el nudo que tenía alojado en la garganta y el ardor insoportable en los ojos.

.

* * *

.

**—Adoro** el clima de Konoha —dijo la chica rubia de la arena, forjando una sonrisa pacífica en su rostro.

Kankuro que iba a su lado, asintió en silencio.

—A todo esto —habló de nuevo—, aprovecharás de informar sobre tu boda, ¿no, Gaara?

—… —no respondió, simplemente se encogió de hombros, como si no le importara el hecho de que pronto iba a contraer nupcias.

En realidad era así, pues a él no le interesaba mucho la idea del matrimonio, debido a que para él no significaba más que un contrato que tenía como interesados a los ancianos de Suna, después de todo ello simbolizaba un Kazakage más humano y cercano a la comunidad. Del mismo modo, lo que sentía por Matsuri no era tan intenso como para definirlo como amor, así que todo lo relacionado con la boda carecía de sentido para él.

—Deberás hacerlo, Konoha es nuestro más fiel aliado, además que algún representante de acá debe estar presente ese día, ya sabes, para fortalecer los lazos.

Claro, su hermana tenía razón, eso lo sabía, sin embargo todo se trataba de un mero trámite, nada más.

—No me gusta decirlo, pero Temari tiene razón —intervino Kankuro, echándole una mirada al pelirrojo que impasible como siempre caminaba a su par.

—¿No dejas pasar la oportunidad para molestarme, verdad? —Temari estrechó los ojos, dedicándole una mirada asesina a su hermano. Siempre buscaba la fuente para ofuscarla o para minimizarle los créditos cuando ella tenía razón.

—Jamás, hermanita.

—Idiota.

—Bruja.

—Imbécil bueno para nada.

—Compórtense —el pelirrojo ni siquiera los miró, de hecho ni siquiera tuvo que alzar la voz para que ambos dejaran de lado las tonterías.

Ésos siempre eran iguales. Que Kami le otorgara paciencia, y mucha.

—No estamos en Suna, estamos en Konoha con sus pobladores a nuestro alrededor, no dañemos la imagen de nuestra aldea.

Tanto Kankuro como Temari asintieron en silencio, no sin antes desafiarse a los ojos.

Gaara tenía razón, la compostura era esencial en las visitas hacia cualquier aldea que visitaran.

El menor de los Sabaku No, plasmó una sonrisa torcida al conseguir su objetivo, que ambos dejaran de pelear con palabras inapropiadas. Respirando con lentitud, inhaló una gran cantidad de aire, percibiendo en el ambiente un aroma particular que lo obligó a detenerse.

No era posible…

Miró hacia su alrededor en todas las direcciones que pudo.

La rubia ceniza al advertir que su hermano no les siguió el paso, se detuvo. Lo mismo hizo Kankuro, por lo que ambos voltearon a ver a su hermano, que desorientado, como pocas veces en la vida, parecía estar buscando algo _o alguien_.

Lo sintió, Gaara lo había sentido, pues el cosquilleo en su vientre le avivó los latidos, de tal modo, que se estremeció de sólo recordar los momentos que ese asquerosamente dulce olor.

—_Olor a flores…_ —se dijo a sí mismo, sin dejar de mirar a todos los que rondaban cerca de él.

Ese aroma a flores era único y sólo pertenecía a una persona que bien conoció bajo las sábanas.

—Ino… —pronunció el nombre de la rubia platinada y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo hizo.

Ella estaba cerca, lo podía sentir.

Aunque sabía que no era consciente de sus actos, no hizo nada para controlar la ansiedad que tenía por verla una vez más, si tan solo…

—Gaara, ¿qué pasa?

—¿Estás bien? —Kankuro, que había preguntado esto último, lo observó extrañado. ¿Había sucedido algo? ¿Había algún peligro? ¿Los observaban? ¡¿Qué demonios pasaba?

No aguantaba el no saber qué pasaba. Se estaba inquietando. Gaara no actuaba así a menos que sucediera algo grave, pues era rarísimo verlo de ese modo, tan vulnerable y alerta a la vez, casi desesperado.

—¡Gaara!

Y recién, con aquella exclamación del experto en marionetas, el pelirrojo volvió en sí. Pese a que no la encontró, sabía y estaba seguro de que ella había estado ahí. No había sido su imaginación ni ganas involuntarias de verla por más sentimientos reprimidos que tuviera, Ino había estado ahí, apostaba su vida a que era así, no estaba demente.

—¿Qué pasó…? —Temari también estaba preocupada. —¿Gaara, estás bien?

—No es nada —fue todo lo que dijo, enseguida emprendió la caminata hacia la torre Hokage.

Kankuro le hizo una seña a Temari, ésta a modo de respuesta se encogió de hombros, expresando sin hablar que estaba más confundida que él. No quedándoles de otra, siguieron al pelirrojo, preguntándose qué había desencadenado aquella escena tan misteriosa.

Por otra parte, Gaara, en cada paso que daba, recordaba a la chica que sólo con su aroma conseguía arrebatarle los sentidos dejándolo expuesto y sin autocontrol.

Si Ino Yamanaka estaba de vuelta en la aldea, él lo iba a saber…

.

* * *

.

**—¡Mami…!**

El mundo a su alrededor había desaparecido, era como si un torbellino estuviera por absorberla, por supuesto que el torbellino significaba un mar de recuerdos y sentimientos que creyó haber enterrado en un baúl bajo 7 llaves, si en algún momento creyó que podría enfrentar todo de mejor manera, estaba equivocadísima.

No quería recordar, el tener que revivir cada segundo era una tortura. ¡Maldita sea! No debería sentirse así, ella no lo amaba ni lo quería ni lo necesitaba, ¡ni nada!…

—¡Mami! —exclamó otra vez el pequeño, intentado liberarse del aferre de su madre, como nada obtuvo, el sollozo se convirtió en llanto.

¡Maldición todo!

Ino quería llorar por sentirse tan absurda. Eran 4 años por el amor de Kami, ¿por qué aún después de tanto tiempo no podía obviarlo?

Sin saber por dónde caminaba, dobló en una esquina y luego ingresó a un callejón, todo en un acto involuntario y sin cuotas de razón.

¡¿Cómo era posible que las emociones le retorcieran la consciencia de tal manera? ¡Joder!

Fue tanta la rabia, que los bruscos movimientos terminaron por romper la bolsa con manzanas, éstas cayeron al suelo causando un sonido repetitivo. Sólo por eso detuvo las pisadas, ni siquiera fue el llanto del pequeño que no dejaba de llorar.

—_¡Mierda!_ —contuvo la exclamación gruñendo internamente.

Lloró.

Kazuma, asustado, vislumbró a su madre que negaba en silencio.

—¿M-Mami…? —nunca la había visto así, por lo que era inevitable sentir temor.

Ella por fin soltó el agarre del pequeño y de la segunda bolsa que portaba, la que contenía las frutillas. Llevó ambas manos hacia su rostro para ocultar las finas lágrimas que caían sin detenerse por su rostro, no quería que su hijo la viera llorar.

Tenía tantas ganas de gritar, tantas ganas de reprocharse a sí misma su proceder irreflexivo y poco tolerante.

—_Tonta, tonta, tonta…_

No quería sentirse, era absurdo. Inhaló y exhaló profundo, necesitaba calmarse ya.

—_Es por Kazuma, no puedes actuar así._

Era cierto, ya no podía continuar con lo mismo. No podía quebrajarse con su pequeño viéndola tan débil y al borde de la desesperación.

Respiró hondo una vez más y contó hasta diez.

Ya basta de tonterías, tenía que ser fuerte, como lo había sido los últimos cuatro años, no podía derrumbarse sólo por haber escuchado a Gaara... ¡No podía!

Cuando la razón regresó a ella, se sintió tan mal por haber causado tal alboroto y haber asustado a su pequeño. Sin embargo, cada acción careció de lógica, es por eso que ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba y por qué, aunque bueno, sólo quería escapar de ese maldito espectro del pasado.

—_Soy una mala madre…_ —lloró aún más, no pudiéndose contener, pese a todos los regaños que hizo hacia sí misma.

El pelirrojo de ojos azules, al no saber qué hacer, comenzó a sollozar una vez más.

Ino, al escuchar a su pequeño, se descubrió el rostro. No, no, no podía aguantar que su hijo llorara. No era justo para él.

Se volteó a verlo, estaba tras de ella, llorando desconsoladamente. Se sintió pésimo al ser la causante de sus lágrimas.

Se mordió el labio inferior, a continuación se encuclilló frente a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Lo siento tanto, mi amor… —la culpabilidad la estaba matando, pues estaba tan consumida pensando sólo en ella, que hizo caso omiso de la persona que más amaba en el mundo. —Lo siento, mi vida… —se separó de él y, acto seguido, le besó la frente, luego las mejillas. —Lo siento…

Kazuma ya había dejado de llorar, lo hizo apenas ella lo abrazó.

—Mamá nunca volverá a hacer algo así… —susurró, limpiándole el recorrido de las lágrimas que le habían humedecido las mejillas. —Perdona a mami, por favor…

Él asintió en silencio y se lanzó sobre ella, dándole un abrazo apretado.

—Te amo, mi vida…

—Yo también…

Ino le sonrió de medio lado. Ya tenía que dejar toda esa angustia de lado y preocuparse de su hijo, que era quien la necesitaba, aunque tuviera que fingir que estaba mejor.

—¿Estás bien, cariño?

—Sí…

—¿Me ayudas recoger las frutillas y las manzanas?

Cuando él asintió en silencio, Ino se levantó y caminó hacia donde estaban las frutillas, menos mal que éstas no habían sufrido muchos daños. Como sólo contaba con una bolsa, decidió echar las manzanas ahí.

—Aquí, cariño —le indicó, agachándose para recoger las rojizas frutas esparcidas por todos lados.

El pequeño la ayudó con las más lejanas.

—¿Ésas son todas, cariño? —preguntó sin mirarlo mientras echaba una última fruta a la bolsa.

—Aquí —una mano masculina y de alguien adulto, le extendió una manzana.

De inmediato se incorporó, frente a ella estaba Neji Hyuuga.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, mas nada pudo vocalizar con real sonido.

—Aquí hay otra, mami.

Negando en silencio, a la expectativa de Neji, miró al pequeño y recogió la manzana, al parecer última, que le ofreció. Ahí notó que la muñeca de Kazuma estaba amoratada y levemente inflamada.

—Oh, por Dios… —la bolsa por segunda vez cayó al suelo.

Se arrodilló sin cuidado alguno y le examinó el antebrazo al pequeño. No, no, no, no podía ser cierto, ella le había causado tal daño… Las manos le tiritaron y no supo qué hacer.

Neji, que deducía todo en silencio, se preguntó el porqué el niño tenía la muñeca dañada. ¿Qué había pasado? Le echó un ojo a Ino que temblaba.

No pudo no hacer nada, tenía que actuar. Se arrodilló también, sujetó las manos de ambos Yamanaka, obligando a la rubia que lo soltara, ésta lo hizo sin oponer resistencia mientras se cubría la boca con una mano, mientras que el pequeño se dejó evaluar.

Ino aún no podía creer lo que había hecho.

—¿Te duele? —el poseedor del Byakugan inspeccionó la zona.

Kazuma, no siendo esquivo con Neji, asintió con un manso movimiento de cabeza.

—Ya veo… —miró a Ino que permanecía extraviada, después volvió su atención a Kazuma. —Te voy sanar, prometo que no dolerá —el tono de su voz fue tan suave, que se sorprendió a sí mismo por el trato que entregaba.

—Soy valiente.

—Lo sé —en la palma de su mano juntó chakra y, de pronto, una cálida luz emergió de su piel en contacto con la del pequeño.

Alrededor de 2 minutos pasaron cuando ya logró sanar la inflamación y el tejido dañado de la muñeca del pequeño. Por las marcas, supo que había sido por fuerza excesiva de una mano y, al ver la reacción de Ino, supuso que fue ella misma quién se las provocó, se preguntó por qué motivo.

—Listo.

—¡Gracias!

—De nada…

—¡Mira, mami! La herida ya no está, él me la sanó. —Indicó al Hyuuga. —¡Ya no me duele!

Aún sintiéndose terrible, asintió, no podía hablar, la obstrucción era pesada.

Neji la observó con detenimiento, las lágrimas absorbidas por esa hermosa piel aún se reflejaban en las mejillas de ella. Había estado llorando, y mucho, el rojizo en la esclera de aquellos ojos azules era una prueba más de ello.

—Ino… —la llamó, como ella lo ignoró, él le sujetó la mano que le cubría la boca y de a poco la alejó de allí. —Ino… —ahora le alzó la barbilla con su dedo índice, logrando que ella fijara las pupilas en él.

Dolor, en esos ojos sólo había dolor mezclado con culpabilidad.

Era imposible no empatizar con los sentimientos de ella, pues su dolor significaba dolor para él, porque a fin de cuentas, él la amaba de hace tanto...

—G-Gracias, Neji… —le agradeció el gesto de sanar a su hijo.

—Está bien… —murmuró suave, siendo comprensivo. —¿Vamos?

Ino afirmó en silencio, incorporándose gracias a la ayuda de él. Ambos, ya de pie, se miraron con detenimiento. Hubo un estremecimiento al unísono que no compartieron en voz alta.

—Mami, las manzanas —Kazuma ya había recogido la bolsa y se la extendía a su madre.

—Sí, c-claro —dejó de lado la conexión visual con el genio para ver a su hijo. Su hablar fue automático, no obstante sincero.

Una sola mirada con Neji Hyuuga y ya se sentía mejor. Le ofreció una sonrisa a éste que le correspondió con una idéntica.

—Vamos.

El Hyuuga volteó y ambos Yamanaka lo siguieron, sin saber a donde iban.

.

* * *

.

**Una** y mil preguntas le acecharon la razón cuando se vio sentada en el sofá perteneciente al genio del clan Hyuuga.

¿Qué rayos hacía ahí? ¿Por qué?

Kazuma estaba recorriendo el lugar, un elegante departamento masculino que reflejaba la personalidad de Neji a la perfección.

—Así que…

Le echó una ojeada a Neji que estaba sentado frente a ella. De pronto, los ojos le picaron y se le nublaron de un segundo a otro.

Ay, no otra vez…

El ojiperla se levantó y se acercó a ella sin apuro, se inclinó al momento en que ella alzaba el rostro para mirarlo. Con el dorso de su mano le secó un travieso salino que había caído rendido.

Kami, cómo odiaba verla llorar...

—Es Gaara…

A Neji se le tensaron los músculos de la cara, apretó la mandíbula. Cada gesto, Ino lo apreció.

—E-Está en la aldea —susurró, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

El sólo recordar que el padre de Kazuma estaba en ese mismo lugar, le provocaba náuseas y un revoltijo de emociones desesperadas.

—¿Lo viste hace poco, no? —alejó su mano de ella.

—Sí…

—Arrancabas de él —dedujo el contexto —es por eso que tu hijo…

—Le hice daño —cerró ambos ojos, enseguida los abrió. —No pude controlarme.

—Está bien, esas cosas pasan —le dijo con entendimiento, para luego agregar —Yo desconozco lo que haya pasado entre ustedes, pero sé de las consecuencias —se refirió a Kazuma, el tema con el Kazakage no era algo que quisiera averiguar.

—Y-Yo…

—Ino —la llamó claro, interrumpiéndola. Tenía que ser sincero en ese momento, porque con el Sabaku No en la aldea, sus posibilidades se le reducían en demasía.

Tal vez no era el momento, pero debía hacerlo si es que no quería perderla de nuevo, con una vez era suficiente.

—Tú sabes que lo que siento por ti no es amistad.

Ino amplió los párpados, sorprendida, o sea, lo sabía, pero creía que sólo era una fantasía creada por ella para compensar la falta de afecto que sentía por parte de un hombre, además de la atracción que siempre tuvo por él y que se había dado al descubierto el día anterior con mayor intensidad.

—Lo sabes.

—Sí… —un burbujeo le recorrió las venas a través de su flujo sanguíneo, y cuando llegó a su corazón, generó que éste se oprimiera y luego aumentara los bip de cada latido con rapidez.

Él con agilidad le plantó un beso en la mejilla y luego le susurró: —Estoy y estaré aquí para ti para estar a tu lado…

—N-Neji, yo… —al sentir el calor de ambas mejillas en contacto, la piel se le erizó, casi se derritió.

—No digas nada —le besó una vez más mejilla. —Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti sin pedir nada a cambio… —y conforme con lo dicho, se alejó de ella, unos segundos más a esa distancia no se haría responsable de sus actos. —Nada, Ino...

Estaba dejando sus sentimientos expuestos aún sin saber si habría o no correspondencia, mas una parte de él le decía que si no lo intentaba, jamás podría saberlo, es por eso que por muy inesperada que haya sido la confesión, se sentía bien consigo mismo.

Mientras tanto, Ino pestañó aún no creyendo lo que él le había dicho. ¿Por qué de repente todo dolor causado por Gaara parecía haberse esfumado?

—_Quizá yo... _

No, no podía pensar en eso, por una razón que se había planteado antes, ella no estaba dispuesta a sentir amor, se negaba a hacerlo, ya que lo que menos quería era dañarse. Estar con el corazón desgarrado era algo que no deseaba volver a sentir nunca más en su vida, no obstante, se trataba de Neji, él hombre que le había confesado lo que sentía sin nada a cambio.

—_Yo no puedo..._ —quiso decirle, pero no pudo, aunque su corazón bombeaba desesperado por aceptar la reciprocidad.

* * *

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**.**

* * *

¡Lo siento tanto! Sí, una vez más me disculpo. Las excusa es la misma, desafortunadamente, espero que ya no vuelva a suceder, e intentaré actualizar más rápido independiente de las situaciones desastrosas, me esforzaré más. Dejando de lado mis excusas, agradezco los reviews que me han dejado, en serio, muchas gracias, sobre todo a: **pelirosa, LoveUchihaLawliet, Umeko-chan, MusaCaliope, pilarcita, artemisav, Neith Wayland, LaUchiha, Leia Takei, marie, akyraa, Lucero de la Noche, Mitsuki Tsukiomi, GaaIno Forever, Ardentida, art is bang-, Lux Lunar, mtxmay, Lady Amaltea**. Éste fic será terminado cueste lo que cueste, ¡por ustedes! xD

Ya, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y para los que esperan ansiosos, el próximo será GaaIno. Sí, ya es hora de un enfrentamiento entre ambos personajes ;D

Nos vemos pronto. ¡Besitos!

Pd: Tomatazos y amenazas de muerte, se reciben con los brazos abiertos, me las merezco. T-T


	9. Capítulo VIII

—Bla bla —Diálogos.

—_Bla bla_ —Pensamientos.

* * *

**SELLADO EN LA PIEL**

.

**C**apítulo VIII

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

**Gaara** siempre fue un hombre cuidadoso, sin embargo ese día no estaba siendo fiel a su conducta habitual. Las ganas exorbitantes de encontrarse con la rubia, desde el día anterior en que había olfateado ese inigualable olor a flores, iba en aumento desmedido.

Ese aroma floral aún le revoloteaba en el vientre, de la misma manera que cuando estaba con la rubia Yamanaka, era exactamente la misma sensación.

Sin embargo a través del tiempo aún no era capaz de comprender si su significación de amor era en realidad la correcta. Vivió muchos años al margen de lo que amor era en realidad, otorgando a esa palabra una interpretación errónea de rencor y egoísmo, no obstante, Ino… Era tan distinto y tan difícil de comprender, del mismo modo, tan cómodo, que no dejaba de pensar en ello.

Amor, aroma a flores, Ino Yamanaka. Silencio. Exactamente en el mismo orden.

Con cansancio miró de reojo por el tejado de la torre Hokage, lugar en donde miraba la aldea en la cual estaba de visita, para luego dejar escapar un suspiro suave.

Si era honesto con él en ese momento, reconocería sin dudas que extrañaba como nunca a la mujer platinada dueña de sus fantasías.

—Cualquiera diría que intentas escapar de la reunión con los ancianos y Tsunade.

Hizo caso omiso de la voz, todavía impregnándose en recuerdos.

—¿En qué piensas?

Le echó un vistazo a su hermano, no sabiendo exactamente qué responder. ¿Sería buena idea expresar y compartir lo que pasaba por su cabeza? Si bien había aprendido a tener mayor comunicación con sus cercanos, todavía era un desafío articular lo que pensaba, sobre todo si se trataba de ella.

—No es nada —decidió no decir más.

Kankuro dejó escapar un suspiro casi con resignación.

—¿Estás seguro?

No dijo nada, permaneció en silencio, alzando la mirada al inmenso cielo azul que ese día parecía más reluciente que nunca.

—Porque apostaría mi vida a que estás pensando en una hermosa_ kunoichi de cabello rubio y ojos azules_.

Sintiéndose sorprendido, miró a su hermano que se encuclillaba a su lado.

—¡Hey! Parece que acerté, ¿no?

Gaara volvió las pupilas al frente, debatiendo consigo mismo en si charlar abiertamente con Kankuro o abstenerse del todo. A todo esto, ¿cómo diablos sabía él sobre ella?

—No te sorprendas tanto —continuó con voz tranquila. —, que me mantenga al borde de tu vida personal no quiere decir que no sepa lo que haces, hermanito.

—Tú…

—Y lo que sientes también, Gaara. —Lo interrumpió, soltando una risa al final de sus palabras.

—¿Cómo sabes? —fue lo único capaz de interrogar, mientras procesaba la perspicacia de su hermano, un hecho inusual que ignoraba por completo.

—Hermanito, hermanito… —se puso de pie. —, puede que no se note mucho, pero soy un buen observador.

Bien, era algo que podía concientizar, no obstante, eso no quería decir que fuese capaz de saber cómo se sentía al respecto, ¿no es cierto?

—Además puedo notar la diferencia en tus gestos… —miró de soslayo a Gaara. —Y podría reconocer a kilómetros la expresión que sitúas en el rostro cuando_ piensas en ella_.

—En ella… —pareció pensarlo por un momento, tratando de reconocer qué tipo de expresión adquiría su rostro cuando pensaba en ella. No tenía idea de que fuese notorio, mas se trataba de Kankuro, la persona que acababa de confesar que era un buen observador, tenía que darle algún crédito, ¿no?

—Sí, en ella —Kankuro volvió la mirada al frente. —Es el mismo rostro de flechado cuando ella estaba en Suna. Aunque… me sorprende que aún lo estés, considerando que te casarás con Matsuri en poco tiempo.

En realidad reconocía el hecho de que contraería nupcias con Matsuri, pero…

—Han pasado años.

Entrecerró los párpados, ¿por qué de pronto se había vuelto tan personal la conversación? Casi se estaba sintiendo incómodo, casi… Si no fuera por esa sensación de alivio, ya se habría ido de ahí.

—Sólo me gustaría saber una cosa, Gaara.

Le hizo un gesto a Kankuro, para que continuara con lo que fuese que iba a decir.

—Si tuvieras la oportunidad de verla una vez más, ¿estarías con ella? Es decir, ¿reñirías contigo mismo para aceptar que ella es la mujer que te trae loco?

Kami… ¿Cómo era posible que Kankuro mostrase un tono tan seguro acerca de sus dichos? O acaso, ¿era tan evidente?

—No lo sé…

—¿En serio? Es una lástima —Kankuro se dio media vuelta, comenzando a alejarse de allí. —, porque si decías que sí te hubiese dicho dónde está esa hermosa kunoichi rubia en estos momentos.

Gaara sintió, por unos breves instantes, cómo la respiración pareció hacer una pausa.

¿Había escuchado bien?

—¿Qué es lo que sabes? —. Se volvió hacia Kankuro que estaba de espaldas a él.

El marionetista, sin darse vuelta, ladeó el cuello para mirarlo.

—Sé donde está.

—¿Dónde?

—Creí que no te interesaba —se burló, esta vez haciéndole frente al Kazekage. —, pero si te importa, quizás pueda compartir alguna información contigo.

A esas alturas, las ganas por saber sobre la kunoichi experta en control mental lo estaban haciendo perder la paciencia.

—Me importa —reconoció al fin, provocando que Kankuro sonriera.

—Era lo que quería escuchar —amplió aún más la sonrisa. —Está de vuelta en Konoha.

De vuelta en Konoha… Por alguna razón que desconoce, tenía la impresión de que ella estaba ahí. Quizás se debía a que había sentido ese delicioso olor, propio de ella invadirlo el día anterior… En verdad no tenía idea.

—Volvió hace unos días, luego de años estando en otra aldea.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tienes un amigo muy bocón, ¿sabías?

Un muchacho rubio de ojos azules y mirada zorruna apareció en la retina de Gaara.

Sí, sabía de quien se trataba.

—Naruto…

—Ajá.

Ya era tiempo, entonces, de hacerle una visita a su único y gran amigo; Naruto Uzumaki. Sin embargo eso sería después de la reunión con los ancianos y la Hokage…

Habría que esperar.

.

* * *

.

**La** sonrisa radiante que lucía el Uzumaki era envidiable. Ojalá él pudiese sonreír así alguna vez…

—Naruto —lo saludó a su manera, llamándolo por su nombre, con un asentimiento vago.

El ubicar a Naruto había sido una tarea bastante sencilla. Lo conocía tan bien, que era muy predecible que se encontrara comiendo ramen. Para su buena fortuna, cuando se encontró con el rubio hiperactivo, éste iba camino a comer a su lugar preferido de Konoha.

—¡Tiempo que no te veía, ttebayo!

Gaara alzó los músculos sobre el arco ciliar. Si mal no recordaba, Naruto lo había ido a visitar hace unas semanas atrás. O Naruto estaba exagerando o la acepción de tiempo era totalmente incongruente para ambos.

—¿Cómo has estado? ¿Todo bien en Suna? —Naruto lo condujo hacia el interior del Ichiraku Ramen, obligándolo a que se sentara en una de las butacas para ordenar. —¡Creí que llegabas mañana!

Una vez instalado con Naruto al frente y luego de que les tomaran la orden, miró al Kitsune que feliz hablaba y hablaba. Después de las primeras oraciones por parte del rubio, perdió la concentración y ya no sabía qué estaba hablando.

—Fue bastante divertido, de veras.

Asintiendo en silencio, debatió en cómo comenzar a pedirle a Naruto información sobre la Yamanaka. Desearía en esos momentos ser más comunicativo y arrebatado como Kankuro. Sí, sería todo más sencillo de esa manera.

—Naruto… —comenzó de a poco, armándose de valor.

¿Cómo comenzar? ¿Cómo hacerlo si se supone que Naruto no tenía idea acerca de lo que él sentía por la florista? Aquello sólo revelaría una cantidad de interrogantes impresionante…

—Adelante, dime —Naruto en ese momento le agradeció a Ayame el que les dejara los vaporosos platos de ramen en la mesa. —¡Muchas gracias!

Cuando vio a la muchacha retirarse y dejarlos solos, respiró largo y tendido para comenzar –una vez más- a pedirle referencias a su amigo.

—¿Qué me ibas a decir?

No teniendo idea de cómo lanzar la primera pregunta, decidió involucrar a su hermano en la conversación.

—Kankuro me dijo algunas cosas que… —era más difícil de lo que creyó al inicio.

—Vamos, dime. —La ansiedad del poseedor del Kyuubi era palpable. —Con confianza… —lo alentó, regalándole una sonrisa cordial marca Uzumaki.

Gaara tragó duro antes de hablar.

—Ino Yamanaka está de vuelta en la aldea.

Con mucha naturalidad Naruto asintió, corroborando sus dichos.

—Así es, Gaara. Hace unos días regresó, ¿por qué? —. El lado defensivo del rubio salió a flote. Si bien él no tenía mayor conocimiento de lo que había sucedido entre Ino y Gaara, sabía a la perfección que se trataba de un tema delicado y privado, por lo que no sabía qué tanta información debía dar al respecto con el hombre directamente implicado (Gaara), sin embargo se trataba de su amigo…

—Estaba en otra aldea, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—¿Sabes por qué?

Naruto se quedó en silencio. Claro que sabía el porqué, no obstante no era de su incumbencia revelar la causa real. No le correspondía divulgar una verdad que mantuvo tanto tiempo a Ino fuera de Konoha, por más que Gaara se tratara de uno de sus mejores amigos... pero eso no quería decir que no lo ayudaría un poco.

—No estoy muy seguro. Misión de largo plazo, tal vez. —No es que le gustase mentir, mucho menos a Gaara, pero no podía decirle "porque estaba embarazada de tu hijo, que por cierto es idéntico a ti"

—Ya veo… —hizo una pausa. —¿Ella está bien? —No supo muy bien por qué preguntó eso, pero tenía muchas ganas de saber sobre Ino.

—Ino-chan está muy bien —sonrió amplio. —No sabía que estuvieses interesado en ella —comentó mientras separaba los palillos y se disponía a comer su ramen.

En realidad nunca supo bien la historia entre Gaara e Ino, y Hinata nunca le dijo más que sólo lo necesario, mas ahora estaba curioso… Tal vez el pelirrojo le diría algo al respecto.

—Yo… —Gaara no puedo evitar el rubor que le cubrió las mejillas. —Ella estuvo mucho tiempo trabajando y apoyando a Suna. Estamos agradecidos de su aporte a nuestra comunidad.

—Oh, sí, lo recuerdo. —Naruto levantó una ceja divertido. —En todo caso, es la primera vez que me hablas de una chica, ¿te gusta Ino-chan?

Gaara casi se ahogó con su ramen cuando Naruto le dijo eso último.

—Ehh…

—¡Debiste ver tu cara, ttebayo! —Naruto rió, dudando en si otorgar más información y dárselas de Cupido o ignorar lo que sucedía, dejándole las cosas al destino y a ellos dos.

Aunque… un empujoncito no estaría demás, ¿cierto?

—Tal vez sería buena idea que la visitaras. Así podrías preguntarle directamente cómo está. —Decidió, al final, ayudar a su amigo animándolo a un encuentro con la rubia platinada, era lo único que podía hacer. Del resto que se encargara el destino.

La idea del Uzumaki sonaba bastante bien para Gaara, sin embargo no estaba seguro de si enfrentar a Ino. Aunque las ansias por verla crecían a cada segundo luego de que se enterara de que ella estaba en la aldea.

Sí, consideraría esa alternativa. Así que… sí, la iría a ver, y en ese mismo instante.

—¿Dónde la encuentro?

Naruto sonrió como nunca antes.

—Está en la florería Yamanaka. Hace un rato la vi ahí.

—Gracias, Naruto —dejando dinero sobre la mesa, se levantó y de inmediato salió de aquel lugar, no dejándole espacio a Naruto para una réplica.

.

* * *

.

**Ino** estaba terminando de atender a la señora Izumi cuando el sonido de la campanilla la alertó del ingreso de un nuevo cliente.

Inoichi le había pedido hacerse cargo de la florería durante un rato, puesto que la empleada que tenían a cargo del lugar había tenido que ir con urgencia al hospital por unos dolores lumbares, así que no quedándole más opción tuvo que acceder a la petición de su padre.

En esos momentos Kazuma se encontraba durmiendo una siesta en un cuarto que tenía tras la tienda, de hecho hace sólo unos minutos –no más de 20- el pequeño había caído rendido en los brazos de Morfeo luego de almorzar.

—Gracias, Ino-chan, que estés muy bien.

—Igual usted, Izumi-san.

Justo cuando alzó la vista para ver a la señora retirarse y atender al nuevo cliente que había llegado, el corazón se le detuvo abruptamente.

No...

—_Gaara…_

No había imaginado tener que verlo tan pronto.

¿Qué hacer?

¿Qué decir?

—Kazekage-sama —saludó, ignorando el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. —¿Qué se le ofrece? —. El actuar como si nada sucediera era lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos.

—Ino.

Cuando él la llamó por su nombre y no con formalidades, le comenzó la taquicardia.

¿Por qué tenía que llamarla con tanta cercanía?

Nerviosa, se humedeció los labios antes de hablar, no obstante el articular palabra alguna se vio obstruido por el actuar impredecible del pelirrojo, que sorprendentemente había avanzado hacia ella detrás del mostrador, acorralándola.

—Yo… —estaba muy tensa. Ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar.

Si bien había imaginado muchos contextos de su encuentro con Gaara, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza una situación como ésa, en donde se viera atrapada por él, en donde toda la rabia que sentía parecía evaporarse.

Nada era según lo que había planeado. Quería ser fría con él, decirle unas cuantas verdades, gritarle por ser tan idiota, por haberla hecho sentir tan inútil, no obstante al tenerlo frente a ella, al sentir ese olor masculino colarse por su nariz, lo único que lograba era que las piernas le flaquearan.

Había pasado años tratando de ser fuerte para cuando tuviese que enfrentarlo, pero la realidad era otra absolutamente distinta.

No podía creerlo…

Lo único que quería era arrancar, llorar y reclamarse por ser tan estúpida.

— Ino… —la llamó una vez más, posando ambas manos sobre el mostrador con ella entre sus brazos.

—Kazekage… —logró apenas balbucear.

—No, Gaara.

¿Qué?

Sin oportunidad de replicar, lo miró a los ojos, contrayendo las pupilas cuando el azul y el aguamarina hicieron contacto.

El corazón le comenzó a bombear tan fuerte, que le produjo un zumbido en los oídos que fue repetitivo. Lo único capaz de oír eran sus palpitares arrítmicos.

—Gaara —le volvió a repetir para que lo llamara por su nombre y no a través de formalidades, minimizando el espacio entre ellos. A continuación él alzó una mano, y temeroso le acarició el rostro.

Estaba más hermosa que la última vez que la vio. Se veía más madura, sus ojos tenían una luz especial, lo cual la hacían verse aún más hermosa de lo que era. No la recordaba tan bella…

Kami, lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Flores… —susurró, inclinando el rostro hacia el oído de Ino. —Olor a flores — dijo una vez más, cerrando los ojos al momento en que se deleitaba por aquel aroma que le hizo perder la cordura muchas veces.

Extrañaba tanto esa fragancia, tanto esos cosquilleos en el vientre y esa sensación de hormigueo bajo la piel, que recién era capaz de notarlo. No pensó que echaría tanto de menos la cercanía con la rubia.

Por su parte, Ino también cerró los ojos, deleitándose con el escalofrío que le recorrió desde lo bajo de la espalda hasta la nuca.

Que Kami la perdonara por no ser consecuente, pero a esas alturas, lo que menos tenía era coherencia con ella misma, con todo lo que pensó y con todo lo que sintió.

—Gaara… —su nombre escapó de su boca sin autorización casi como un quejido. —Gaara… —musitó de nuevo, sintiendo los labios de él recorrerle el lóbulo de la oreja, mejilla hasta llegar a…

No pudo alejarse de él ni impedirle el contacto. Completamente abstraída, el labio inferior le tembló cuando el cálido aliento se filtró por su boca. Dando acceso, sintió el acople más íntimo e intenso cuando ambas lenguas se aventuraron en un duelo que esperaron por años.

Sintiéndose flotar, Ino jadeó cuando él la abrazó con fuerza. Enseguida le rodeó el cuello y se aferró lo más que pudo de Gaara. Correspondió con la misma pasión y deseo de años atrás, eran las mismas ganas insoportable de querer sentirlo y no alejarse de él, tal cual.

Gaara, ensimismado también, le tironeó el labio inferior, incitando que ella gimiera en su boca. Estaba perdiendo los estribos a través de esos impulsos sugestivos.

—Ino…

La rubia iba a responder al llamado atractivo del Kazekage, no obstante el sonido de que algo caía del cuarto posterior la obligó a separarse con urgencia de Gaara.

—_Kazuma…_ —Fue lo primero que musitó en su fuero interno.

Sin embargo cuando sintió el llanto de su pequeño, miró a Gaara con terror antes de adoptar una expresión fría y dura en el rostro.

—Vete —dijo sin ningún tipo de afecto, pasando por el lado de él para correr a la habitación, pero su andar se vio obstaculizado por el pelirrojo que le sostuvo la muñeca, obligándola a detener el paso.

—No —las palabras frías de Ino lo habían desconcertado, no podía dejar que ella se escapara así como así.

A Ino no le gustaban las negativas, mucho menos cuando estaba desesperada por ver a su hijo que continuaba llorando.

—¡Dije que te fueras! —la protección materna era mucho más fuerte en esos momentos. —¡Vete!

Soltándose de él que la observó sorprendido, corrió en dirección al cuarto, dejando a Gaara solo que aún pasmado no sabía cómo reaccionar, mas cuando escuchó la campanilla supo que él se había ido.

Gracias a Kami…

Pudo respirar tranquila.

—¡Kazuma! —Lo llamó cuando abrió la puerta, notando que el pequeño estaba envuelto en mantas y tirado en el suelo, llorando. Se apresuró para tomarlo y abrazarlo.

Kazuma tenía mal dormir, recorría toda la cama cuando dormía, por lo que los porrazos eran habituales. Aun así siempre se asustaba cada vez que él se daba un golpe.

—¿Estás bien, mi amor?

—M-Mami…

—Oh, mi bebé... —al escuchar el tono de pena del pequeño, lo abrazó con más fuerza y le besó la mejilla.

.

* * *

.

**Gaara** tenía una expresión nula en el rostro. No sabía muy bien qué había sucedido. Si bien era cierto que se había sentido increíblemente bien cuando la besó, cuando Ino se separó de él y lo echó quedó desconcertado.

¿Había hecho algo mal acaso? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

No estaba seguro, pero sí de algo tenía certeza, era que la rubia Yamanaka lo descontrolaba como nadie, pues la sola presencia de ella lo hacía sentirse intranquilo, incluso cuando escuchó ese ruido extraño detrás de la florería y al notar la expresión de espanto de Ino, un sentimiento desconocido le removió el estómago, tanto así, que pudo notar cómo su flujo de chakra cambió.

Era extrañísimo, sólo unas cuantas veces había sentido su chakra en completo desequilibrio, y fue precisamente estando con Ino, antes de que ella abandonara Suna y una vez que lo había visto en Konoha.

Dejando a un lado las preguntas sin respuestas, respiró profundo para poder aclarar las ideas, mas ninguna solución encontró a sus dudas.

Avanzó más rápido para poder charlar con una persona que parecía conocerlo bastante bien. Sí, iría donde Kankuro, quizás él podía decirle algo desde su perspectiva, algo que quizás él estaba obviando.

.

* * *

.

—**¿Qué** pasó?

—Y-Yo… —Ino se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. —Sólo que… —suspiró. —Tenía tantas cosas que decir, pero frente a él… simplemente… no pude…

No sabía qué era lo que causaba tal inhibición de su razonamiento cuando estaba frente a Gaara.

—¿Vio a Kazuma?

Ino le echó un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo a Shikamaru antes de responder.

—No, gracias a Kami…

—Ya sabes que esta semana estando él acá —Shikamaru lanzó la colilla de su cigarrillo al suelo y la pisó antes de continuar. —, no podrás esconderte. De alguna u otra manera verá a Kazuma, quizás no sea esta vez, pero algún día será así.

—Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé —Ino se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. —Pero no sé cómo, Shika. —Se humedeció los labios antes de hablar una vez más. —En mi cabeza tengo un discurso tan claro, pero cuando él está frente a mí… Ni siquiera puedo hablarle y todo lo que pensaba, toda la rabia que sentía se va a la mierda con tan sólo mirarlo a los ojos. ¡No sé qué hacer!

Shikamaru pasó un brazo por la cintura de la rubia y la atrajo hacia él, en un abrazo cálido.

—¿Es difícil?

—No tienes idea de cuánto… —Ino se limpió algunas tercas lágrimas que descendieron por su rostro. —M-Me siento tan tonta y débil cuando estoy cerca de él…

El moreno exhaló, separándose de ella.

—Quizás falta tiempo… —intentó, de buena manera, consolarla.

—No, Shika. Han pasado cuatro años. ¡Tengo que ser capaz! —A esas alturas, estaba más que frustrada consigo misma.

No era posible que después de tanto tiempo se siguiera sintiendo tan débil, era inaceptable, tenía que enfrentarlo.

—Tranquila, problemática… —se volvió a acercar a ella, esta vez levantándole el mentón con una mano para observarle los ojos. —Todo a su tiempo, ¿sí?

—Sí lo sé… —desvió la mirada de Shikamaru. —, pero tengo miedo de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para Kazuma.

—Tsk, tonta —El Nara la obligó a que lo mirara de nuevo. —Eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco —iba a agregar _y_ _problemática_, pero desistió de aquella idea.

—¿Lo soy?

—Sí, lo eres.

Ino sonrió amplio por primera vez ese día y abrazó con fuerza al moreno. Quizás no tenía las fuerzas suficientes en ese momento, pero para un próximo encuentro iba a ser lo imposible para demostrarle a Gaara que ella había cambiado, que ella era fuerte y que no estaba para caer más en sus redes. Eso era seguro…

* * *

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**.**

* * *

Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo, espero me disculpen, pero... ya he repetido muchas veces el porqué. Sólo les aseguro que este fic lo terminaré sí o sí, así que no se preocupen, terminará a como de lugar, y antes de lo esperado, así que ya me verán actualizando más seguido (al igual que mis otros fics)  
Agradezco enormemente a quienes me dejaron su opinión, a quienes me mandaron MP y siguieron comentando aún después de este periodo de pausa. De verdad, eternamente agradecida con todos.

Próximo capítulo veremos a un Gaara celoso. Sí, celoso. Así que... a prepararse porque las escenas más románticas y atrevidas comenzarán pronto.

Un abrazo gigante y gracias por leer mi fic. ¡Saludos!


	10. Capítulo IX

Advertencias: Lime.

—Bla bla —Diálogos.

—_Bla bla_ —Pensamientos.

* * *

**SELLADO EN LA PIEL**

.

**C**apítulo IX

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

**No** pudo evitar sonreír, no notoriamente, por supuesto. El ver a su hermano en aquella situación era un hecho inaudito. Jamás en la vida imaginó que el increíble y poderoso Sabaku no Gaara le pediría ayuda en temas amorosos.

Si bien no se _trató de pedir ayuda_ tal cual, fue lo que el pelirrojo le había dado a entender.

—Entonces… —no sabía muy bien cómo abordar el tema, era bastante complicado, por decirlo de alguna manera. —¿Qué sientes cuando estás con ella? —sin más rodeo fue directo.

Gaara que estaba sentado en el centro del sofá lo miró desconcertado. Como si no supiera de qué diablos estaba hablando.

—No lo sé —respondió, volviendo la mirada a sus manos.

—¿Pero qué es lo que sientes?

El Kage de Suna no sabía muy bien cómo explicarlo, era bastante difícil.

—¿Te sientes ansioso? ¿Con ganas de besarla? ¿De estar con ella? ¿Revoloteos en el estómago? —trató de ayudar Kankuro, otorgando la mayor cantidad de descripciones posibles para que su hermano dijera algo. —¿El querer tocarla?

Cuando hizo esa última consulta, se preguntó a sí mismo cuántas veces su hermano menor se había sentido con aquel tipo de necesidades humanas. No es que creyese que él era virgen, porque sabía que no lo era. El tiempo que estuvo la Yamanaka en Suna, supo que Gaara se había vuelto un hombre hecho y derecho, pero aún así le resultaba divertido y curioso…

—Es como… —Gaara entrecerró los ojos. —Olor a flores.

Ok… de todas las respuestas que se esperó Kankuro, nunca se imaginó una contestación así. ¿Olor a flores? ¿Qué diablos se supone quiere decir con eso?

—¿Olor a flores?

—Sí —se levantó del sofá. —, es como dulce… como cosquillas en el cuerpo.

Bueno, ahí logró entender algo a su hermano. Era un avance, ¿no?

—¿Algo más? —se apoyó en la pared de brazos cruzados. —No sé, ¿qué sientes cuando la besas?

—No quiero soltarla más.

Iban mejorando las cosas, ¡por fin!

Kankuro sonrió como pocas veces en la vida.

—Bueno, hermanito… Felicitaciones, estás irremediablemente enamorado.

Sabía que Gaara estaba enamorado, lo supo siempre, sólo que no creyó que después de años siguiera sintiendo lo mismo por la rubia Yamanaka, no obstante aquella información la corroboró en el momento en que llegó a Konoha y pudo ser testigo de aquellos casi imperceptibles gestos de ansiedad en el rostro del pelirrojo.

—Ahora dime, ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Qué pasará con Matsuri? ¿La elegirás a ella o la despampanante rubia?

Gaara lo miró de un modo que no pudo descifrar. Tragó duro. ¿Quizás lo ofendió…?

—Sea lo que sea que elijas, cuentas con mi apoyo.

.

* * *

.

**Le **tenía sujetado el antebrazo con suavidad, con tal tacto que el cosquilleo en la espalda aún continuaba su recorrido, casi delirante.

—Neji… —balbuceó en voz baja, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Ino…

Le sonrió de medio lado, perdiéndose en ese paraíso nacarado del Hyuuga. ¿Cómo era posible poseer tan hermosos rasgos? Por Kami, se estaba perdiendo en aquella belleza exótica.

—Ven —con un sutil movimiento la acercó hacia él. —No me importa —le dijo en un susurro, acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de Ino.

—¿Qué…?

—No me importa. Te besaré de todos modos.

Casi se le cayó el pelo a Ino, ¿había oído bien? ¿Acaso dijo que la besaría? ¿Acaso ya estaba…?

Perdió la razón.

Cuando Neji la abrazó, se sintió volar. Con los sentidos quizás en qué lugar del universo, correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad emitida.

Sus labios eran dulces, asimismo, el movimiento era rudo y pausado, casi tortuoso. Kami, Kami… No quería dejar de besarlo.

Autorizando un acceso más íntimo, permitió que su lengua vagara por su boca sin cuidado alguno.

—Neji… —logró susurrar, aferrándose lo más humanamente posible a él.

—¡No la toques!

—¿Qué? —Apartándose del Hyuuga, se volvió hacia la voz masculina que irrumpió en el lugar. —Gaara… —fue todo lo que dijo antes de que un remolino de arena le impidiera una visión nítida.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Cómo los descubrió?

La taquicardia comenzó.

No supo cómo ni por qué, pero cuando logró ver un poco mejor, notó que Gaara tenía del cuello a Neji mientras su arena amenazaba sigilosamente con ahorcarlo…

—¡Gaara! —gritó, avanzando hacia ellos para evitar cualquier hecho lamentable. Sin embargo cuando el pelirrojo le dedicó una mirada asesina, se congeló a mitad de camino.

No, no… iba a matar a Neji.

—¡No lo hagas! —gritó aún más fuerte, no soportando ver la imagen frente a ella. —¡Neji!

La risa siniestra de Gaara le provocó un escalofrío en la espalda.

—¡Gaara, no!

Tenía que hacer algo pronto, no podía dejarlo actuar así. Con mucha fuerza de voluntad, corrió hacia ellos, no obstante el camino fue cada vez más extenso e interminable. No estaba avanzando, ¡no estaba avanzando!… ¿Por qué?

Alzó la mirada.

No, no era cierto…

—¡GAARA!

—¿Mami?

De golpe se sentó en la cama, agitada y con una leve dificultad respiratoria. Miró a su pequeño que estaba al lado de la cama, mirándolo con una expresión interrogante y algo asustadiza.

—¿Qué? —Confundida se llevó una mano al rostro; estaba sudorosa.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, mi amor. —Mintió, por supuesto. La visión de que su hijo tenía sobre ella, la de una mujer fuerte e invencible, no podía perderse así como así, y mucho menos por un mal sueño.

—Mami, el abuelito dijo que fueras a tomar desayuno.

Le echó un vistazo a Kazuma que estaba con su pijama y sus zapatillas de dinosaurio.

—¿Te despertaste hace mucho?

—¡Sí, con el abuelito preparamos huevos y jugo y galletas y tostadas y muchas cosas más! —maximizó todo con los brazos y una sonrisa radiante.

Ino le sonrió.

—Ya veo… —echó las mantas atrás y se levantó de la cama. —Iré de inmediato, espérame allá, ¿sí?

—¡Sí, mamá!

Cuando Kazuma dejó la habitación, se dirigió al baño adyacente a su habitación. Una vez allí se apoyó en el lavamanos y observó su rostro en el gran espejo frente a ella.

Había tenido un mal sueño respecto a Gaara. A decir verdad, un buen sueño con Neji y un mal sueño con el Sabaku No.

—Uff…—un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al recordar aquellos actos lascivos del sueño con el Hyuuga. Hace muchísimos años que tenía un sueño de ese tipo…

Quizás, sólo quizás, le hacía falta echarse un polvo.

Rió y de inmediato descartó esa idea loca de la cabeza.

—_Tonta_ —se dijo a sí misma, sonriendo, mas pronto esa sonrisa se borró cuando revivió el resto del sueño que había tenido. —Gaara…

Le pareció raro, pues sabía que él era un hombre relativamente pacífico, además que su actuar asesino había cambiado muchos años atrás, cuando eran gennin.

De seguro estaba muy estresada.

La visita de Gaara a la florería el día anterior la había dejado agotada emocionalmente.

Para cuando estuvo lista, fue a la cocina y vio a su padre servirle una taza de leche a su pequeño que comía una galleta de avena. Sonrió al verlos.

—Buenos días —saludó, sentándose al lado de su hijo que le ofrecía una galleta. —Gracias, mi amor.

—Buenos días, princesa. ¿Dormiste bien? —Inoichi le sirvió leche a ella también.

—Sí —no quiso divulgar sus malos sueños, no iban al caso.

—Princesa —el rubio bebió un sorbo de su taza de café y plantó las pupilas en su hija.

—¿Sí, papá?

—Iré a pescar con Choza y Shikaku. Es un día de hombres —informó dejando la taza en el plato. —¿No te molesta si llevo a Kazuma?

—No, en absoluto. —Le echó un vistazo al pelirrojo que la miraba con aquellos ojos brillantes.

—¡Bien! Será un día de hombres Yamanaka, entonces. —Inoichi le guiñó un ojo al pequeño que le sonrió cómplice.

Ino los miró. En definitiva, el que Kazuma tuviese un referente paterno lo ayudaba a tener mayor autonomía y seguridad, pues desde que había llegado a Konoha, el pequeño ya no era tan temeroso ni dependiente de ella.

—Y un día para ti, princesa.

Le agradeció a su padre el gesto, porque sí, le hacía falta un día sólo para ella, sin preocupaciones ni presiones. De seguro después de trabajar unas horas en la florería se tomaría el resto del día para descansar y relajarse.

Oh, sí, un baño en las aguas termales sonaba como una gran tentación en su cabeza.

—Gracias, papá.

.

* * *

.

**Kankuro** iba paseando por Konoha a paso lento. No tenía absolutamente nada que hacer, dado que Gaara se encontraba en ese momento con Tsunade platicando sobre algunos asuntos gubernamentales de los cuales él no quería ser partícipe. No es que no le importara, sólo que él estar en una habitación con aquella Hokage de grandes pechos lo desconcentraba… Y, ojo, no es que fuese un pervertido, sólo era un hombre débil. ¡Gran diferencia, eh!

—_Qué flojera_ —se quejó en su fuero interno, llevándose ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

¿Qué podría hacer en un lugar como Konoha para dejar el aburrimiento de lado?

Quizás visitar a algunas kunoichis por ahí para recordar viejos tiempos… Era una posibilidad, pero le faltaban ganas. Además dudaba que aquella chica llamada Tenten quisiera verlo; no habían terminado de la mejor manera.

Soltando un suspiro por lo bajo, continuó avanzando por las concurridas calles de la aldea. Fue en uno de esos lapsus en que notó una larga cabellera rubia que llamó su atención, por lo que ajustó las pupilas en aquella alta figura masculina.

Si mal no recordaba, se trataba del padre de Ino Yamanaka; uno de los integrantes del legendario trío Ino-Shika-Cho. ¡Y vaya! Estaba el trío allí también y… sí, también había un niño que jugaba con una pelota roja que era más grande que él; estaba sobre el balón, empujándose con los pies y riéndose.

Observó al Yamanaka decirle algo al pequeño que reía más fuerte. ¿Sería acaso algún descendiente de su clan?

Encogiéndose de hombros, sin mayor interés, pensó en darse la vuelta e irse en busca de Temari o hacer otra cosa, mas cuando le echó un último vistazo al pequeño, no pudo ser capaz de reprimir la risa.

El niño se había dado vuelta junto con la pelota, quedando en el suelo con el balón sobre él.

Y, bueno, no era el único riéndose, pues los amigos de Inoichi también reían. En realidad todos los que lo vieron estaban riendo.

—_Jojojo, niño tonto_. —Se burló sin sacarle un ojo de encima.

Fue ahí, en ese momento, en que notó la cercanía del rubio con ese pequeño que se le hizo extremadamente conocido. Sin embargo, lo que lo desconcertó por completo, fue cuando el rubio le sacó el gorro al pequeño para verificar alguna herida y/o lesión, revelando en el acto una cabellera rojiza intensa.

—_¿Qué…? _—la espalda se le rigidizó al notar el tremendo parecido de ese pequeño con su hermano menor.

Era una copia exacta de Gaara.

No, no podía ser cierto…

Ese pequeño, ¿por qué diablos se parecía a su hermano?

Fue una cosa de segundos; 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

Palideció.

¡Sí podía ser cierto! Ese niño se veía no mayor a 4 años de acuerdo a sus cálculos, tenía el cabello rojo, era idéntico a Gaara cuando pequeño, además tenía unos tremendos ojos azules pertenecientes a un solo clan de Konoha; los Yamanaka. Y si sumaba uno más uno… las cosas estaban más que claras.

—_Oh, mierda…_

Eso significaba que…

Gaara era el padre.

Que Ino Yamanaka era la madre.

Y que él era tío…

—¡Rayos!

Estaba seguro que después de aquel reconocimiento, no iba a poder ver a Gaara de la misma manera, mucho menos sabiendo que éste tenía un hijo del cual no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que existía.

Sin duda alguna, iba arder Troya.

.

* * *

.

—**¡Bienvenido** a la Florería Yamanaka! —Saludó automáticamente al recién llegado. Cuando alzó la vista, reconoció a aquella persona. —Kankuro-san.

—Ino —la saludó con un simple gesto. —No me digas Kankuro-san, me hace sentir viejo.

La rubia río, asintiendo.

—Está bien –se acomodó el delantal amarillo. —¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

Kankuro pareció nervioso antes de responder.

—Necesito saber algo…

Algo en aquellas palabras le causó un frío en el cuerpo apenas las oyó. Tenía la certeza que se trataba de algo relacionado con Gaara.

—Mira, Ino —el marionetista se apoyó en el mostrador. —, sé que nosotros nunca hemos tenido una relación cercana o algo así, pero… necesito saber la verdad.

La rubia trató de sopesar el nudo que se le formó en la garganta con cierta dificultad.

—¿Qué verdad? —fingió una expresión en blanco. Si bien sospechaba de qué se podría tratar la duda de Kankuro, no quería pensar lo peor tampoco… No era bueno para su salud mental.

—Lo vi, Ino —el moreno bajó la voz, como si se tratase de un secreto. —Lo vi…

—¿Qué?

—Vi al pequeño, Ino.

—…

—Lo vi con tu padre.

Pasaron segundos antes de que la respiración volviera a ella. Sabía que era ridículo negarle la verdad a Kankuro, no obstante… si éste se había enterado, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que Gaara supiera la verdad, porque era obvio que Kankuro le diría acerca del pequeño, ¿y cómo no? Si se trataba de su hermano después de todo.

—_Maldición…_ —apoyó los codos sobre el mostrador y el rostro entre sus manos. —¿Ya le dijiste?

—No… —Kankuro intentó ser suave, no era una situación fácil ni cómoda. —¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Ese niño es de él…?

Ino se descubrió el rostro y dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados, enseguida le dedicó una mirada dura al marionetista.

—No —negó, además, en silencio. —Kazuma es mi hijo.

—¿Ah?

—Es sólo mío —volvió a repetir, no dejando de lado aquella mirada áspera.

—No, Ino. —Kankuro caminó hacia atrás del mostrador. —¿Sabes lo que pasaría si en Suna se enteran de que Gaara tiene un hijo? ¡Él tiene que saberlo!

—Kankuro —empezó lento, sin dejarse intimidar por él. —Sé lo que significa que Kazuma tenga la sangre del Kazekage —aunque tratarse de ser despectiva, no podía serlo. —Sin embargo, él es mi hijo. Sólo mío. Yo lo crié, yo lo cuido, yo soy quien se hace cargo de él.

—No he dicho lo contrario. —Dio un paso hacia ella, acortando la distancia. —Sólo que Gaara tiene que saberlo.

—¿Y tú crees que eso solucionará las cosas? —Estalló, enrojeciéndose por la rabia que sentía. —¿Crees que cambiará lo que ha pasado? ¡Pues no! No cambiará absolutamente nada.

—Si las cosas no cambiarán, ¿entonces por qué rayos no le dices que tiene un hijo?

—Él tiene su vida, Kankuro. Es el Kazekage.

—Si lo dices por Matsuri, aún estás a tiempo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Matsuri en todo esto? —No tenía idea a qué se refería el hermano del Kazekage.

—Mierda… —la mirada de él cambió, al parecer había metido la pata hasta el fondo. —¿No lo sabes, verdad?

—¿Qué cosa…?

Sintió miedo. Sabía que lo que le dijese Kankuro, no sería algo bueno.

—Gaara está comprometido con Matsuri, se casarán dentro de poco tiempo.

No pudo escuchar más. Todo fue un silencio que se vio sólo interrumpido por el eco de sus latidos en los tímpanos.

—¿Ino? ¿Estás bien?

Miró a Kankuro, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no quebrarse delante de él y llorar.

—S-Sí…

—Ino —Kankuro la afirmó del brazo. —Gaara tiene que saber, tiene derecho a conocer a su hijo.

—No, no…

—¿Por qué no?

Ino no aguantó más, estalló en lágrimas y en ira. Ahora con mayor razón sentía rabia hacia Gaara.

—¡Porque es MI HIJO! Y no quiero que lo conozca, ¡no quiero que vea a su padre que ni siquiera será capaz de mirarlo!

—¿Qué? —Kankuro ahora sí que se enojó. —¿Acaso crees que Gaara lo rechazará?

—¿Acaso no es así? —lo desafió, limpiándose las lágrimas con su mano libre. —Más ahora que está con Matsuri.

—¡No tienes idea de lo que dices, Ino!

—¿Y qué rayos se supone sabes tú?

—¡Porque conozco a mi hermano, sé lo que quiere!

—¡Pues parece que no lo conoces tanto como dices!

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Ino rechinó los dientes.

—¡Suéltame, maldita sea!

—¡No lo haré hasta que me respondas de una buena vez!

—¡Que no, suéltame!

—¡Dijo que la soltaras! —la voz los paralizó.

Tanto como Kankuro e Ino se quedaron mirando con provocación. Ambos estaban colerizados defendiendo los derechos de lo que consideraban correcto.

—Suéltala ya.

De a poco y con lentitud, el marionetista soltó el brazo de la rubia, retrocediendo un paso.

—Aún nos queda una conversación pendiente, Ino. —Dijo antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hacia la salida, sin siquiera echarle un vistazo a la otra persona que había invadido su discusión. —Y si no le dices tú, yo se lo diré. —El tono de advertencia fue claro, así que sin más se fue, dando un portazo.

—Kami…

—¿Estás bien?

Ino asintió en silencio, no pudiendo articular palabra alguna. Tenía ganas de llorar y gritar de impotencia hasta quedarse sin pulmones. ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser más simples?

—¿Qué haré…? —sollozó, avanzando hacia la puerta de la florería para cambiar el letrero de abierto a cerrado. —¿Qué voy a hacer, Neji? —se volvió hacia él, quebrándose.

El Hyuuga caminó hacia ella en aquel particular semblante nulo y carente de emociones. No obstante, sus acciones demostraban que lo frío no era más que un calificativo ajeno.

Le tomó la barbilla con la mano derecha y con la opuesta le tomó la cintura para acercarla a su pecho.

—Luchar —fue lo que dijo antes de aproximar sus labios a los de ella. Y así, sin aviso alguno, la besó.

Las rodillas se temblaron. Y si no hubiese sido porque el Hyuuga la tenía agarrada de la cintura, se habría caído.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar; la sensación excitante la hizo adicta en un segundo, haciéndole olvidar todo el daño y las heridas que tenía en el corazón.

Cuando consintió un acceso más íntimo, degustó con placer la boca de Neji, perdiéndose en sus labios que eran suaves, dulces y cálidos. Era, sin duda, mejor besador de lo que había previsto en su sueño. Kami… si le hubiesen dicho que besaría a Neji Hyuuga ese día se habría reído a carcajadas y con sorna.

Cuando el beso cesó, Neji juntó su frente con la de ella y la miró atenta cuando abrió los ojos.

—Luchar —le volvió a decir, esta vez con mayor convicción. —Lucha conmigo…

—¿Juntos?

—Sí…

Ino sonrió, tomando esa vez ella la iniciativa de besarlo y con mucho más intensidad que la vez anterior.

Se olvidó de todo pesar.

.

* * *

.

**Había** ido a buscar a Kankuro luego de que terminara su reunión con Tsunade, sin embargo no se le pasó por la mente que lo encontraría en la florería Yamanaka, lugar del cual salió exasperado, al menos, así podía notar en su manera de actuar y en aquel fruncimiento de cejas marcado; parecía furioso.

Trató de alcanzarlo, pero Kankuro se perdió entre la muchedumbre. Quizás era mejor idea dejarlo solo y esperar a que se le pasara aquel episodio violento.

Intrigado por lo que le pudo haber sucedido a su hermano, utilizó el _Daisan no Me _para observar los hechos dentro de la florería. Bueno, sí, era una excusa también para mirar a la única mujer que lo volvía loco.

Realizó el jutsu y con su mano derecha ocultó su ojo izquierdo.

Fue mala idea, no, una pésima idea.

Lo que vio lo dejó atónito.

—No… —murmuró, sin dejar de observar cómo Neji Hyuuga acariciaba sugestivamente a Ino.

Sintió ganas de vomitar y, por un momento, quiso entrar y despedazar a sangre fría al genio, mas… se contuvo, con el mayor esfuerzo posible y con demasiada fuerza de voluntad, se abstuvo de cualquier arrebato sin sentido.

Aún así, no fue capaz de deshacer el jutsu, siendo testigo de cómo la rubia Yamanaka era tomada en brazos por el Hyuuga y trasladada hacia un cuarto que estaba en la zona posterior de aquel lugar.

Los siguió, aunque se estuviese muriendo por ser testigo de tales actos.

Conocía las expresiones de Ino, las tenía quemadas en retina, sabía que estaba gimiendo y disfrutando de las caricias bajo la ropa y de esos besos intrépidos en el cuello.

No…

Se sintió de la misma manera en que supo que Ino había dejado Konoha, con un vacío y una opresión en el pecho que lo hicieron sentirse vulnerable.

No, ya no quería sentir ese hormigueo en el vientre por el olor a flores. No… Ya no más…

Deshizo el jutsu.

.

* * *

.

—**Neji…** —Ino gimió, entrecerrando los ojos. —No… —murmuró, sintiéndose de pronto con un vacío en el pecho.

—Ino…

Ignoró el vacío, aferrándose al Hyuuga que la tenía en contra de la pared. Quería dejar a un lado esas sensaciones amargas de una vez por todas.

—Ah… —jadeó, enterrando las uñas en los gruesos y fibrosos hombros de él. No obstante, jadeó en un tono más alto cuando sintió la erección de éste deslizándose en su entrepierna. —Hazlo… —pidió, sin consciencia alguna.

Con autorización, comenzó a hundirse en Ino, pero en un rayo de lucidez, ella lo detuvo.

—¡No! —con fuerza logró separarse de él, alejándolo de su cuerpo semidesnudo. —No puedo… —no se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara, la vergüenza era colosal.

El Hyuuga por su parte, entendió la postura de la rubia.

También comenzó a acomodarse las ropas –al igual que Ino-, en el segundo exacto que sintió unas partículas de arena deslizarse por su cabello.

—¿Ino…? —la miró.

Sí, ella también lo había notado.

Sólo un nombre escapó de aquellos labios rosas.

—Gaara…

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

.

* * *

Mis queridísimas lectoras, aquí les traigo un capítulo más de este fic. ¡De verdad espero poder actualizar lo antes posible!  
Gracias enormes por sus comentarios, chicas. ¡Son las mejores!  
Annalizzz, Yerik, Guest, Sabaku-No-Yamanaka-Ino, RAYMAR, LucyxSting, Sandy, Squalo Scarlet, Caro, Miss Kalifornia, Jamie Black 5, Lizz cerezo, Miranda Lovely. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Sé que he sido una desconsiderada, mis disculpas u.ú  
Ahorita vi que hay muchas actualizaciones, así que iré a pasear por el paraíso. Gracias, de nuevo, a quienes leen, a quienes comentan y, también, a quienes escriben fics sobre Ino.  
Un abrazo y espero verlas pronto!

Saludos, Ellie.

Ps: Me dio pena Gaara... =/


	11. Capítulo X

Advertencias: Lemon.

—Bla bla —Diálogos.

—_Bla bla_ —Pensamientos.

* * *

**SELLADO EN LA PIEL**

.

**C**apítulo X

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

**Ino** eliminó las prendas que la envolvían con cuidado, quedando sólo con una recatada ropa interior de color azul. De inmediato se cubrió con una bata para salir del cuarto de baño.

—¡Papá! —llamó a Inoichi al escucharlo entrar en el piso inferior.

En seguida salió de su habitación y se asomó por las escaleras. Subiendo en dirección a su cuarto, su padre cargaba a un dormido Kazuma.

—No aguantó más.

Le sonrió a su padre antes de volver a entrar a su cuarto y acomodar la cama para acostar al pequeño. Pronto ingresó el Yamanaka, dejando al pequeño con ella.

—Gracias, papá.

—No hay de qué, cariño. Acomódalo para que descanse.

—Sí.

Miró a su pequeño dormir pacíficamente. Se veía tan hermoso cuando estaba así de tranquilo… No, siempre se veía hermoso. Sonriendo depositó un suave beso en la frente de él y prosiguió a sacarle la ropa para colocarle su pijama de tortuga que tanto amaba.

Cuando terminó le dio otro beso más y se fue al tocador, ahora sí podría continuar con el baño que dejó pendiente.

Se miró al espejo con detenimiento. Una parte de ella se sentía dolida por saber que Gaara la vio con Neji, sin embargo, hace años que ella no tenía ningún tipo de relación con él –sin considerar a Kazuma, por supuesto-, por lo que no había por qué sentirse así, era absurdo sentirse casi culpable. No le debía ninguna explicación sobre lo que hacía con otra persona, así que…

No, no quería pensar más en eso.

Dejando escapar un suspiro cansino, comenzó a desenredar su cabello con los dedos.

—_No es tu culpa…_ —se dijo a sí misma, casi auto convenciéndose.

Negando en silencio caminó hacia la ducha y dio la llave para conceder el paso del agua. Una vez regulada la temperatura, se volteó para poder terminar de desnudarse.

—Ino.

—¡Oh, mierda! —soltó un grito por el susto, por lo que automáticamente se llevó la palma de la mano a la boca para callar.

Impresionada miró a la figura que de brazos cruzados la estaba observando desde la puerta del baño, apoyado en ésta en esa típica pose altruista que algún día la enamoró.

—_No…_ —se congeló en su posición, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Las palpitaciones comenzaron a incrementarse y toda la valía que tenía, había desaparecido al recordar que Kazuma estaba sólo a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Rogaba a Kami que Gaara no lo haya visto… No podía enfrentarse a eso ahora, no tenía ni las ganas ni la fuerza.

El silencio pronto se comenzó a hacer espeso y no ayudo, en absoluto, el vapor que comenzó a inundar el cuarto.

¿Cómo empezar a hablar? ¿Qué decir en esa situación? Y lo más relevante, ¿qué estaba haciendo él ahí?

—Tienes que salir de aquí —dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Básicamente sus palabras fueron en consecuencia a la protección, pues el vínculo materno y ese instinto natural de resguardo le pedía gritos sacarlo de ahí antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

—Por favor, sal de aquí… —esta vez casi rogó, comenzando a desesperarse.

Él la ignoró olímpicamente, indiferente.

—No, hasta que me digas qué estabas haciendo con Neji Hyuuga.

¿Qué?

Arqueó ambas cejas, sorprendida. Sabaku No Gaara no tenía, pero absolutamente ninguna autoridad de pedirle explicaciones. Sí, claro, se sentía culpable de cierto modo, pero él no podía ir y presentarse frente a ella y exigirle aclarar las cuentas… ¡No, las cosas no funcionaban así!

—Yo no tengo ninguna explicación que darte, Kazekage. —Lo miró desafiándolo con la mirada.

Las exigencias la irritaban de sobremanera.

—Dime, ¿qué estabas haciendo con Neji Hyuuga?

Se rió de mala gana. ¿Era una broma o qué? ¿Creía que tenía derechos sobre ella?

—¿Quién te crees que eres? —Se cruzó de brazos bajo el pecho. —No eres quién para pedirme eso, no eres parte de mi vida.

Mala idea. Lo que dijo pareció enfurecer al pelirrojo que de un hábil movimiento se había acercado a ella.

Gaara sujetó el rostro de Ino con ambas manos. Y ésta, defensivamente le tomó las muñecas para que la soltara.

—Suéltame….

—No —su voz no fue exigente, sino que suave, para sorpresa de Ino que le dedicó una mirada confusa. —Sólo quiero que me digas, si estás con Neji Hyuuga o no.

A Ino se le formó un nudo en la garganta que fue difícil de sopesar. De un momento a otro se sintió ridícula por actuar tan a la defensiva frente a él, porque éste ni siquiera parecía estarle exigiendo respuestas.

—¿Estás con él, verdad?

Se lo preguntó directamente y mirándola a los ojos.

—Gaara… —y una vez más toda su fortaleza parecía dejarla a la deriva. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Dime, ¿estás con él?

Negó en silencio, no atreviéndose a hacer contacto visual con él.

—¿No?

—No… —susurró.

—Mírame.

No, no, no podía. No podía resistirse a él porque sabía que era débil a su lado.

¡Maldición!

—Y-Yo… —pronto la barbilla le comenzó a temblar. Y no ayudaba en nada que él le estuviese acariciando la mejilla en esos momentos.

—Mírame…

—Gaara… —con mucha voluntad abrió los párpados, con lentitud. Quizás no debió hacerlo, porque apenas sus pupilas se unieron, toda la magia, el deseo y esas emociones reprimidas emergieron de las profundidades de su corazón.

Ahora se encontraba perdida entre tantos sentimientos ambivalentes que apenas podía balbucear palabras coherentes. Aunque no fue necesario recuperar la cordura, porque bastó un roce breve para que toda la coherencia se evaporara.

Adiós cordura, adiós razón.

Con la sangre ardiéndole en las venas, lo abrazó con fuerza y dejó que la acariciara por encima de la bata. Segundos más tardes sólo era cubierta por su ropa interior.

Se separaron cuando él dejó la calabaza a un lado. No alcanzó ni a recobrar el juicio cuando Gaara de nuevo la besó, esta vez de manera más ardiente y demandante.

No pudo reprimir un quejido de satisfacción cuando sintió la fuerte erección friccionarse en contra de sus pantaletas. Deseaba a tanto estar con él, fueron tantas noches extrañando su cuerpo, sus caricias sugestivas y esos besos húmedos en todo el cuerpo que se sentía quemar.

—Gaara —susurró, desabrochándole los pantalones e introduciendo su mano hacia aquella dura carne.

—I-Ino…

El jadeo en su oído fue enloquecedor.

Rodeando fuertemente la erección con sus dedos, comenzó un viaje desde la base hacia la punta, firme y rápido. Fue capaz de sentir la palpitación contra su palma que de a poco se comenzó a humedecer.

Gaara, por otro lado, entrecerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Su intención había sido sólo confirmar si ella, la mujer de la cual se había enamorado años atrás, tenía una relación con el genio del Clan Hyuuga, no obstante las cosas dieron una vuelta completamente distinta, que jamás se esperó.

Si bien se sintió afligido cuando vio a Ino con Neji, no le importó en esos momentos. De hecho lo único verdaderamente relevante era ella, que se retorcía y jadeaba a causa de sus caricias.

Sintiendo el calor volverse insoportable, se alejó de ella cuando casi se corrió. No podía seguir aguantándolo, la necesitaba ya.

Ella le dedicó una mirada que le hizo olvidarse hasta de su nombre. Embelesado la besó mientras le acariciaba ambos pechos por debajo del sujetador. Había extrañado esa suave sensación bajo sus dedos y todas las reacciones que le provocaba.

—_Olor a flores _—dijo su fuero interno, al aspirar ese particular aroma de la Yamanaka. Cerró los ojos al momento que sintió los labios de ella besarle el mentón y el cuello, otorgándole suaves mordiscos de vez en cuando.

—Gaara…

No pudo más, abrió los párpados y la observó maravillado.

Ella era absolutamente hermosa…

—Gaara…

Ya sin poder seguir aguantando el hervidero en la sangre, la detuvo y con agilidad la levantó, apoyándola en el lavamanos, quedando atrapado entre sus piernas.

—Ah… —ella se quejó, entrecerrando los ojos. Estaba preparada y dispuesta para él, ya nada iba a hacer al respecto.

—Ino… —con una mano le acarició el rostro y la miró con cariño. Probablemente se trataba de la única mujer a la cual miraba de tal manera. Besándole los labios una vez más, sujetó su miembro y se posicionó justo en su entrada. De a poco comenzó a sumergirse, sintiendo al cálido filtrado darle la bienvenido.

Se contuvo el quejido, mas no los suspiros que prosiguieron cuando comenzó a deslizarse con fuerza dentro de ella.

—Gaara… —Ino apoyó la frente en sudoroso cuello de él y cerró los ojos. Eran las mismas sensaciones que la primera vez, tan ardientes y carentes de razón que no le importó lastimarse las caderas con el lavamanos.

Pronto él salió de su interior y volvió a entrar con más dureza.

—¡AH! —se mordió el labio inferior. La sobrecarga sensorial fue descomunal.

Gaara continuó y continuó, y cuando ya no se pudo controlar más, le sujetó con las caderas a Ino con ambas manos para arremeterse una última vez y acabar.

—¡Gaara!

—¡..!

Todo su deseo se vació en Ino. Y en esos momentos se sentía increíblemente liviano y en paz. Era como si por fin hubiese encontrado la última pieza del rompecabezas de su vida, el paisaje fue mucho más claro.

Con gentileza le besó la frente, después la nariz, las mejillas, el mentón y los labios. Si la tuviese a su lado no pararía de besarla en todo el bendito día.

Ino lo miró directo a los ojos y él correspondió.

Sabía que había muchas cosas por decir, aclarar y confesar, lo era capaz de comprender a través de esos destellos en los preciosos zafiros de la rubia Yamanaka.

La abrazó con fuerza.

¡Kami! Cuánto la extraño…

—Ino —le tomó el rostro con ambas manos. Iba a decirle sobre lo que sentía por ella, lo que ese aroma a flores le provocaba, no obstante el golpeteo de la puerta los interrumpió.

—¿Mami? Quiero hacer pipí…

La rubia lo miró a los ojos por un momento antes de separarse de él y colocarse la bata, con tanta rapidez que sus movimientos fueron torpes.

—¿Mami, estás aquí?

Tragando duro, se armó de valor para responderle a su hijo.

—Sí, mi amor, dame un segundo.

Gaara, interrogante por la información que llegaba a su cabeza, la observó atarse la bata alrededor de la cintura mientras que él también acomodaba sus pantalones.

Quería decir algo, en realidad tenía tantas preguntas, pero nada salía de su boca, era como si las cuerdas vocales se le hubiesen atrofiado.

—Gaara… —se volvió hacia él. —Tienes que irte.

La desesperación en la voz de Ino no pasó desapercibido por él, no obstante no era tiempo de hacer preguntas y aclarar sus dudas. Ya hablaría con ella más tarde o al día siguiente.

Asintiendo en silencio tomó su calabaza y la acomodó en su espalda. Antes de irse la besó.

Ino sintió las piernas como gelatinas y no precisamente por el acto sexual.

—Mi amor —abrió la puerta y miró al pequeño estaba de brazos cruzados.

—¿Por qué demoraste tanto?

—Estaba ocupada, mi amor.

—Uhm… —Kazuma ingresó al baño en actitud sospechosa. —Mami, ¿por qué tienes abierta la llave de la ducha?

La rubia no dijo, sólo caminó nerviosa hacia la ducha y cortó el paso del agua sin esperar más preguntas de su hijo.

—Apúrate para que vayas a dormir.

—Está bien.

Esperaba, no, más bien imploraba a Kami que a Kazuma se le olvidara aquel evento pronto, ojalá a la mañana siguiente.

—¿Qué he hecho…? —cerrando la puerta del baño para darle privacidad a su hijo, se sentó en la cama, pensando en miles de cosas, pero sobre todo en Gaara.

Quizás estaba equivocada respecto a él…

.

* * *

.

**Gaara** se sentó en una de las altas azoteas de las construcciones de Konoha. No tenía ganas de volver al hotel ni mucho menos de ver a sus hermanos. Sólo quería aclarar su cabeza y tener una respuesta para todas aquellas interrogantes que le invadían la psique.

¿En realidad Ino era madre? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no se enteró? ¿Y quién se supone era el padre? Ésas y muchas preguntas más amenazaban su paz.

En el momento en que las cosas parecían volverse a su favor sucede otra cosa totalmente distinta. Él la visitó por algo específico, pero pasó otra cosa y terminó en otra muy diferente.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

—Kazekage-sama.

Un ANBU capturó su atención al escuchar su nombre.

Girando sobre su eje, le hizo frente a aquella figura masculina. Si bien él no era un ninja sensor, sabía muy bien de quien se trataba. El hombre tras esa máscara no era más que Neji Hyuuga.

—Se solicita su presencia en el hotel.

De seguro Temari y Kankuro habían pedido ubicarlo.

—Bien —dijo no queriendo cruzar palabras con él, pensó en la posibilidad de hacerle unas cuantas preguntas, sobre todo aquellas relacionadas con la rubia Yamanaka, mas desistió de esa idea.

Incorporándose, quedó a un lado del Hyuuga, notando por primera vez que éste era mucho más alto que él.

Frunció el ceño.

Caminando a la par de él y saltando a tierra una vez que llegaron al hotel, le echó un vistazo de soslayo.

Se moría de ganas de decirle algo, después de todo se trataba de su rival en términos amatorios. Él era la persona por la cual debía luchar para ganar el corazón de Ino, pese a que ésta le haya aclarado que con Neji no tenía ningún tipo de vínculo; eso no descartaba que en un futuro sí lo tuvieran.

El Hyuuga lo acompañó hasta su cuarto, asegurándose de su integridad física. Era lo más lógico, era el representante más importante de su nación, sabía que debía tener un respaldo, mucho más que el resto.

Cuando sujetó la manija de la puerta y la giró, se quedó en esa misma posición unos cuantos segundos.

Quizás fue por miedo o por simple advertencia, pero no se pudo reprimir las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca sin consentimiento alguno. Sin embargo, no fue el único que dijo esas dos palabras en el segundo preciso de su confesión.

—La amo.

—La amo.

Ambos se miraron en silencio, con desafío, aunque sin reclamación ni enojo por ello, pese a la naturaleza agresiva de ambos. Quedo claro, en ese intercambio de miradas, que estaban dispuestos a luchar por la rubia, a combatir con la suficiente madurez como para entender que no habría mala fe en el intento.

—Será mía.

—Ya lo veremos —Neji desapareció en una nube de polvo.

En ese momento reflexionó lo dicho por sí mismo. Significaba, entonces, que pese a que Ino fuese madre, estaba dispuesto a aceptarla, porque no quería ni estaba dispuesto a perderla dos veces.

No, ya no.

.

* * *

.

**Takeshi** Tanaka era un hombre serio y ambicioso. Además era conocido en el mundo Shinobi por ser el responsable de varios asesinatos a señores feudales. Registrado en el libro bingo hace más de 3 años, había escapado varias veces de las manos de los ninjas que buscaban su cabeza, después de todo tenía un alto precio. Sonriendo de medio lado, leyó una vez más el pergamino en sus manos.

—¿Cuánto? —Fue una pregunta clara y quería el mismo tipo de respuesta.

El anciano entrecerró los ojos, casi analizando el monto.

—Lo mismo que por tu cabeza.

Takeshi sonrió. Le parecía justo, era una cantidad de dinero con la que justificaría cualquier tipo de trabajo sucio; no obstante el infiltrarse en Konoha y secuestrar a una persona aumentaba el nivel de dificultad por el simple hecho de que en ese lugar los ninjas eran de alto rango.

—¿Para cuándo?

—Lo antes posible.

—Bien…

El hombre añoso rió de manera siniestra, a continuación le lanzó otro pergamino al Shinobi.

—Ten.

Leyó la información sobre su objetivo específico.

_Nombre: Kazuma Yamanaka  
Edad: 4 años  
Características físicas: Cabello rojizo, ojos azules, piel pálida.  
_

Así que se trataba de un Yamanaka…

No obstante, si ese anciano tenía tanto interés en ese niño debía ser por algo. No creí que fuese sólo por ser un Yamanaka. Algo debía tener ese niño que había acaparado la atención de ese viejo. ¿Qué era lo importante? Sin resistirse, preguntó.

—¿Por qué?

—Tu trabajo sólo es traerlo, no hacer preguntas.

Frunció el ceño, no le gustó esa respuesta. Así que, optando mejor por rechazar la oferta –sobre todo si le ocultaban información-, desenvainó su katana con lentitud. El sonido fue suficiente para que el viejo hablara.

—Según se dice, es hijo del Kazekage.

Ajá. Sabía que había algo más, tanto misterio era habitual en los consejos, sobre todo aquellos en donde aún permanecían miembros antiguos. Esos viejos se traían algo entre manos, ¿pero qué?

¿Quizás involucrar a Suna y Konoha en una guerra civil? Después de todo ese niño era un Yamanaka…

—¿Vivo o muerto?

—Vivo.

Conforme, Tanaka asintió. Llevándose ambos pergaminos, salió de aquella habitación sin hacer ruido.

Ya era tiempo de hacer su trabajo, y mientras antes empezara, más pronto tendría el dinero en sus manos.

Su rumbo inmediato: Konoha.

.

* * *

.

**Ino** se sentó de golpe en la cama, respirando con dificultad. Los latidos haciendo eco en su pecho apenas la dejaban escuchar el medio externo.

Intentando pacificar la respiración, inhaló y exhaló hondo, sin apuro. Al instante se volvió a mirar a Kazuma que estaba dormido profundamente, ajeno a ella.

—Fue sólo un sueño…

Había tenido una pesadilla horrible relacionada con su pequeño. El sueño más terrible que había tenido en la vida, pues lo había sentido tan real.

Aliviada de que sólo se haya tratado de una pesadilla, tragó con dificultad antes de acomodarse en la cama y acurrucarse al lado del pequeño. Le dio un beso a Kazuma y cerró los párpados para continuar durmiendo, aunque fuese difícil.

—Fue sólo un sueño —se repitió. —Un sueño…

Sin embargo, por alguna razón desconocida, tenía un vacío tremendo en el pecho y una sensación para nada agradable, podría incluso asegurar que algo sucedería, algo no muy bueno y que se relacionaba directamente con ella y su más grande amor; Kazuma.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

.

* * *

Ahora no pueden decir ni culparme por Gaara, quedó totalmente recompensado en este capítulo xD jajajaja  
Una vez más el encuentro entre Gaara e Ino no fue lo que todos –o la mayoría- esperaban. Si soy sincera, mi idea original era un enfrentamiento a gritos y golpes, bastante histriónico, etc., pero… ahora –en esta etapa de mi vida- soy capaz de comprender que Ino piensa como madre y no como mujer ciegamente enamorada. Su actuar es de protección, netamente. Si no existiera Kazuma las cosas serían distintas.

Ya, las cosas se complicarán en el próximo capítulo. Es obvio que intentarán secuestrar a Kazuma. ¿Logrará hacerlo? ¿Quién era ese anciano? Lo único que adelantaré, es que Gaara por fin conocerá a su hijo.

**GRACIAS: Jamie Black 5, Annalizzz, Sabaku-No-Yamanaka-Ino, Hibari-sempai, Sakura N Black Night, Lizz-Cerezo, Miranda Lovely, Miss Kalifornia, Yerik, Guest, Gigi Namikaze. **

Como he dicho en mis otras actualizaciones, quiero terminar con todos mis fics cuanto antes. Por supuesto que publicaré un último con un pairing a elección de ustedes (voten en mi perfil!). Mi fecha estimada de término es, aproximadamente, el día 25 de agosto. Y de ahí, adiós Llanca jajaja. Así que las actualizaciones serán cada vez más seguidas. De hecho ahora actualizaré el último capítulo de _Restableciendo el Clan._

Saludos cordiales, Ellie.


	12. Capítulo XI

—Bla bla —Diálogos.

—_Bla bla_ —Pensamientos.

* * *

**SELLADO EN LA PIEL**

.

**C**apítulo XI

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

**Era** un día precioso. Durante la mañana había salido con Kazuma al parque luego del desayuno para que el pequeño interactuara con los demás niños de su edad.

Por lo general Kazuma no era muy comunicativo con los niños, básicamente porque se crío sólo con adultos, no obstante durante su estadía en el parque Ino lo había visto jugar con los demás pequeños de muy buena manera, parecía que ya era capaz de desenvolverse bastante bien con ellos. Es por esa razón que su hijo no paraba de parlotear lo mucho que se había divertido en el parque.

—Y cuando lanzó la pelota, ¡pfff, lo golpeó!

Ino rió por el histrionismo de su hijo, actitud heredada de ella, por supuesto.

—¿Ah, sí? —lo miró de reojo mientras terminaba de regar algunas flores.

—¡Sí!

—Bien —dejó de lado la regadera y se fue hacia el mostrador para atender un cliente que recién había ingresado a la florería. —Bienvenido, ¿qué se le ofrece?

Atendió con calma al anciano que había adulado lo hermoso que era su hijo, diciéndole que era un pequeño guapo y habilidoso, ya que lo había escuchado hacer preguntas sobre el insecto que tenía en frente.

—¡Muy inteligente!

—Sí… —sonrió, enfocándose en el ramo que éste le había solicitado.

—Es idéntico al papá.

Casi se atoró.

Sabía que la_ afirmación_ de ese anciano le traería a la mente, automáticamente, todo lo ocurrido con Gaara durante la noche. Y eso que se había mentalizado para no pensar en él.

Se preguntó cuántas personas en la aldea ya tenían identificado que Kazuma era el hijo del Kazekage. Probablemente todos los que lo han visto. Aún así, nadie se lo había insinuado tan abiertamente.

—Claro —dijo en un murmullo, agradeciendo que el pequeño estaba concentrado en seguir el camino de un insecto sobre las flores y no en lo que le preguntó el hombre de edad.

Cuando terminó, le entregó las flores y le devolvió el cambio, regalándole una sonrisa por comprar ahí.

—Muchísimas gracias.

Y sin más el anciano dejó el recinto.

—Kazuma —lo llamó con suavidad, acercándose a él. —Ve a buscar las galletas que te dejé atrás. —Dijo, refiriéndose al pequeño cuarto en donde dejaba sus pertenencias.

—¡Pero no tengo hambre!

Ino lo miró con intensidad.

—Ve —y el mandato fue suficiente para que el pequeño asintiera. No podía permitir que Kazuma se saltara los horarios de colación, pues con lo hiperactivo que era, muchas horas sin comer le causaban hipoglicemias reactivas. —¡Y el jugo también! —agregó cuando iba ingresando a la zona posterior de la tienda.

Pronto observó las flores que con detenimiento había estado inspeccionando Kazuma, notando un pequeño insecto que a ratos se perdía entre los pétalos. Fue en ese momento, en que una pausa extensa, sin silencio alguno, la alertó de que algo andaba mal.

Enderezó la columna y miró la tienda en 360°. Había algo extraño, podía sentirlo…

—¡Mamá!

Y estaba en lo cierto.

Cuando escuchó el grito de Kazuma corrió rapidísimo hacia la zona posterior, no obstante su camino fue interrumpido por un desconocido enmascarado que la sujetó por los hombros y la lanzó al suelo.

—¡Kazuma! —gritó con desesperación, levantándose con agilidad. Pudo notar a un segundo sujeto que salía del cuarto posterior con su hijo en brazos. —¡Kazuma!

—¡Mami! —chilló, lanzando golpes para ser soltado. No funcionó.

Con la desesperación aumentando y una taquicardia descontrolada que la estaba comenzando a ahogar, se lanzó sobre el primer hombre enmascarado, dando inicio a una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, lo que ocasionó destrozos en el lugar.

—¡Mami!

—¡Kazuma! —gritó angustiada, dándole una patada en los pies a ese hombre, logrando que cayera. De inmediato avanzó hacia el tipo que tenía al pequeño en brazos.

No alcanzó a acercarse mucho, puesto que otro hombre más -un tercero- la atacó por la espalda, lanzándola de bruces al piso. Sintió un hilillo de sangre filtrarse por su boca cuando sintió el golpe.

—¡Kazuma! —volvió a gritar, sin saber qué hacer.

—¡Cállate! —el primer hombre enmascarado le dio una patada en el abdomen, obligándola a retorcerse por el dolor.

—¡MAMIIIII!

.

* * *

.

**Gaara** había salido con Naruto a comer ramen. Mientras estuvieron en Ichiraku, estuvo en silencio más de lo habitual, asintiendo de vez en cuando a lo que decía su amigo rubio. De hecho, apenas escuchó lo que éste le decía, ya que su mente aún vagaba por todas las interrogantes que tenía sobre Ino.

¿Preguntarle a Naruto sobre Ino sería una buena idea?

Prefirió que no. Quizás debía esperar un poco y aclarar bien las incógnitas antes de efectuarlas.

—¡Gracias, viejo!

Salieron de Ichiraku en silencio. Bueno, él salió en silencio porque el Uzumaki continuaba hablando de quizás qué cosas.

—Y Baa-chan se opuso, ¡de veras!

—Uhm…

No sabía dónde iban, sólo seguía los pasos de Naruto mientras vagaba en su situación con la rubia Yamanaka. Por más que lo intentaba no dejaba de pensar en ella, ni siquiera un minuto.

Tan ensimismado estaba, que cuando escuchó un estridente grito agudo, se asustó, por lo que paralizó sus movimientos. Lo mismo hizo Naruto.

—¡MAMIII!

No supo cómo, pero de un momento a otro se encontraba corriendo junto con el kitsune en dirección a los gritos. Fue una cosa de segundos antes de que se encontraran justamente fuera de la florería Yamanaka, lugar en donde se estaba efectuando un ataque.

¿Por qué diablos estaban atacando?

La respuesta no alcanzó ni siquiera a formularla cuando un nombre hizo eco en su cabeza.

Ino.

Entró con rapidez, uniéndose a la pelea en el acto. Fue tanta la ira al ver que la rubia estaba siendo golpeada, que sin razón se abalanzó sobre el hombre que intentaba apuñalarla.

—¡Ino!

Lo golpeó muchas veces consecutivas, no cansándose, pues era tanta la cólera que apenas podía controlarse. Inclusive ni siquiera se percató de cómo la arena de su calabaza comenzó a salir en finos hilillos.

Por otra parte, Ino ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de Gaara.

—¡Mami!

—¡Kazuma! —Se incorporó y atacó al sujeto que tenía a Kazuma, forzándolo a que lo soltara. Tuvo éxito. No obstante cuando quiso abrazar al pequeño para protegerlo, alguien la cogió del cabello y la volvió a lanzar al piso. —¡NO, KAZUMA!

Todo sucedió como en cámara lenta. Kazuma estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo, llorando a gritos mientras un sujeto se preparaba para golpearlo. Gritó como nunca, con impotencia por ser testigo de tal acto y no poder hacer nada para resguardarlo, sin embargo cuando un remolino de arena comenzó a envolver al pequeño en un capullo, se quedó sin habla.

¿Acaso…?

—_Gaara…_ —alertó su subconsciente.

No…

De un segundo a otro, los enmascarados fueron reducidos por Naruto y el pelirrojo en el momento preciso en que Genma Shiranui y Raido llegaban al lugar de los hechos.

—¿Ino, estás bien? —Naruto preguntó, arrodillándose frente a ella una vez que Genma se encargó del hombre que él había dejado inconsciente.

Ino quería decir algo, lo que fuese, pero le fue imposible articular alguna palabra. Fue imposible hasta que escuchó el llanto de Kazuma.

—¡Mami!

Con rapidez avanzó a gatas hacia donde estaba el capullo de arena, ignorando la presencia de Gaara justo detrás de ella y el temblor en las manos. En ese momento lo más importante era su hijo, nada más importaba, nada…

—Mi amor… —lo llamó, pasando las manos por esa envoltura arenosa que se iba desintegrando poco a poco. —Mi amor… —sollozó, aliviada de verlo sin daño físico aparente.

—M-Mami…

Cuando fue liberado, Kazuma se lanzó a sus brazos. Lo abrazó con fuerza mientras le acariciaba la espalda con ternura.

—¿Estás bien?

—S-Sí…

—Mi bebé… —deshizo el contacto para hacerle una revisión superficial. Gracias a Kami no había lesiones en él.

Naruto, que estaba en silencio observando la escena, le echó un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo a Gaara que estaba perplejo. Sabía que en cualquier momento éste se enteraría de que tenía un hijo, mas nunca imaginó que sería en esas circunstancias. ¿Se enojaría? ¿Lo enfrentaría y lo culparía por no decirle la verdad?

—Gaara —lo llamó, acercándose a él.

El Kazekage ni siquiera inmutó. En realidad estaba tan sorprendido, que no sabía qué hacer ni qué pensar. El ver a ese pequeño idéntico a él lo había dejado atónito. Sólo un calificativo se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez, resonando cada vez con mayor volumen.

—_Hijo… Hijo… _

_._

* * *

_._

**Cuando** Inoichi llegó a la tienda, de inmediato se arrodilló a un lado de Ino y de Kazuma, acto seguido, los abrazó.

—¿Están bien? —El tono de preocupación era evidente. —¿Les hicieron daño?

—E-Estamos bien… —susurró Ino, besando la frente del pequeño que temblaba bajo su contacto.

Se sentía tan… incompetente. Además sentía rabia consigo misma por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a su hijo. Sobre todo en esas circunstancias. No lo sabía con certeza, pero estaba un 90% segura que esos individuos que intentaban llevarse a Kazuma lo querían a causa de Gaara.

—¿Mami?

Hizo contacto visual con su hijo.

—No llores, mamá…

Al escucharlo, más ganas le dieron de llorar aún.

—Mi tulipán —Inoichi se incorporó y le ofreció un pañuelo a su hija para que secara las lágrimas.

La rubia aceptó, sonriendo, pese a que las lágrimas seguían cayendo sin control por sus mejillas. Ahora no estaba llorando sólo por lo sucedido, sino que por la inestabilidad de un chakra familiar que sentía a su espalda, perteneciente al padre de su hijo, Gaara.

Ya tenía asumido que a continuación se vendrían muchas interrogantes, quizás la juzgaría por su actuar, incluso tal vez se enfadaría con ella. O, tal vez, existía la posibilidad de que no le importase en absoluto. Cualquiera fuera la reacción del pelirrojo, esperaba ser fuerte para sobrellevar el asunto de buena manera y no quebrarse en el intento.

Se levantó con Kazuma en brazos e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mirar a Gaara.

—Y-Yo… —Iba a comenzar a justificarse, no obstante fue interrumpida por la llegada de un grupo ANBU.

Más tarde habría tiempo de hablar sobre el pasado, lo importante en esa instancia era el bienestar de Kazuma.

.

* * *

.

**El pequeño** pelirrojo había quedado al cuidado de Inoichi, además se le había asignado a Genma y Aoba Yamashiro el velar por la integridad y seguridad de Kazuma.

Una vez que Tsunade se enteró del incidente ocurrido, convocó un grupo de ninjas para investigar los hechos, realizar distintas hipótesis y evaluar la situación. La mejor medida fue el cuidado 24/7 de Kazuma Yamanaka por parte de dos de sus shinobis mientras continuaban analizando con qué fin querrían al pequeño, aunque todos sabían por qué; después de todo era el hijo del Kazekage. No obstante se desconocía la causa tras el intento de secuestro, aunque luego de la interrogación de los detenidos obtendrían más respuestas a su haber.

Gaara que había permanecido en silencio durante la reunión de improviso, ni siquiera aportó a las indicaciones de la quinta Hokage, en realidad, ni siquiera quiso hablar con sus hermanos cuando se enteraron del atentado. No miró a Ino, ni a Shikamaru que había llegado en ese momento, nada. Su reacción era completamente nula.

Luego de idear un plan, gracias a la genialidad y estrategia del Nara, Gaara fue el primero en abandonar la sala.

Ino que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios sintió la necesidad de ir tras de él, mas cuando quiso dar un paso para alcanzarlo, una mano le sujetó el antebrazo, impidiéndole el acto.

—No vayas —le dijo sin expresión. —Deja que Gaara esté solo un tiempo, necesita pensar y aclarar las ideas. No es fácil para él todo esto… Dale tiempo, por favor.

No le quedó más opción que asentir frente a las palabras de Temari.

Tenía razón...

Más tarde, cuando fue a casa, se recostó con Kazuma que después de tantas lágrimas se había dormido. Le acarició el rostro y el cabello repetidas veces, preguntándose para qué querrían a su hijo… Era sólo un niño, ¡por Kami!

—Te protegeré con mi vida… —susurró suave, presionando los labios en contra de una suave mejilla de Kazuma.

—Princesa…

La voz de su padre llamó su atención, por lo que se separó del pequeño y se sentó en la cama.

—¿Sí, papá?

La mirada que le dedicó su padre dijo todo.

—Está en la sala…

Ino sabía lo que significaba; Gaara estaba ahí para aclarar las cosas.

—Entiendo… —se incorporó con decisión. No tenía miedo de enfrentarlo. No más, no cuando la vida de su hijo estaba en peligro.

—Me quedaré con Kazuma.

—Gracias —sin decir más, salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la sala, lugar en donde encontró al pelirrojo -sin su calabaza- mirando por la ventana. Se veía tranquilo, pacífico, como si nada lo molestara. —Gaara…

Él se dio vuelta y la miró. Era bien sabido que sólo con un contacto visual entre ellos, bastaba para que se le disparara la frecuencia cardiaca.

—Ino…

Hubo una pausa extensa, sin embargo no fue tan incómoda como Ino creyó en un comienzo. Quizás se debía a la tranquilidad emanada por Gaara, que de cierto modo lograba apaciguar todo rencor y/o despecho que alguna vez sintió por él.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

La pregunta fue directa, sin ningún tinte de reproche. Se esperaba algo así, sobre todo de parte de Gaara. Aunque… Sí, puede ser que sí se esperaba algún reclamo más alzado.

Se humedeció los labios antes de responder.

—Nunca te importé… —al comienzo ya pudo identificar las facies contrariadas de él. —Crees que si te hubiese dicho la verdad, ¿hubiese cambiado algo? Si no te importaba yo, menos te iba a importar mi hijo.

No, no, no, ¡no! Ino había entendido todo mal. A él sí le importaba ella, se lo demostró durante las noches cuando anhelaba su cuerpo. ¿Acaso no fue suficiente con eso?

—Sí me importabas —fue lo único capaz de decir mientras ordenaba las ideas en su cabeza.

—¿De verdad? —pese a que quiso, no pudo evitar sonar irónica. —Qué extraño… porque recuerdo perfectamente cuando me dijiste; "no tengo tiempo para esto"

Gaara se sintió culpable, porque sí se acordaba de esa vez. Claro que en ese entonces lo que dijo fue sólo para no tener que enfrentarse a la realidad de perderla. Fue un mero acto de cobardía.

Cómo se arrepentía ahora…

—No fue lo que quise decir —suspiró, reteniendo las ganas de alzar la voz. Casi se estaba frustrando, casi. —Sí me importabas… Me importas —se corrigió a sí mismo.

Ino rió, negando en silencio.

—No es verdad —se cruzó de brazos. —, porque si hubiese sido así —hizo una pausa para dejar pasar el nudo en la garganta. —, me hubieses buscado o, al menos, te hubiese importado qué pasó conmigo… —apretó los labios cuando sintió el sabor salino de las lágrimas. —Kazuma… Nunca estuvo en tus planes. De hecho ni siquiera estaba en los míos. Honestamente, ¿cómo crees que hubieses reaccionado? El rechazo es lo único que se me viene la mente...

Después es escuchar a Ino, lo único que le quedó retenido fue el nombre del pequeño.

—Kazuma…

Por primera vez en la vida, Ino lo vio sonreír. De repente se sintió rígida, sin saber cómo actuar por lo que acababa de ser testigo. El susurro de Gaara con el nombre de su hijo le erizó la piel.

—¿Puedo verlo?

De todas las reacciones que se esperó de él, no se imaginó ésa. Sin duda, Gaara la estaba sorprendiendo. Nada, pero absolutamente nada estaba saliendo como ella creyó en un principio.

—Está durmiendo —dijo suave, caminando hacia un sofá para sentarse. —Quizás más tarde...

—Está bien... —él la imitó, no obstante se sentó frente a ella. —Debiste decirme la verdad

—¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije? —Ino enarcó una ceja, ¿acaso no había dejado todo claro?

—¿Por qué creíste que lo rechazaría?

—¡Me rechazaste a mí, era lógico que lo rechazarías también! —exclamó, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza para luego dejarlas caer con brusquedad. —Además nunca me dijiste nada… Nosotros nunca tuvimos una relación.

Gaara guardó silencio. Sabía que Ino tenía razón, sin embargo… creía que ella lo conocía un poco más. Si bien era un hombre frío que se notaba desinteresado en cuanto a las relaciones interpersonales, eso no significaba que fuese así. Creyó que habría transmitido de manera correcta todos sus sentimientos a Ino a través de todas esas caricias sugestivas nocturnas… Al parecer se equivocó, nunca fue así.

—Aún así, ocultaste que tenía un hijo —Gaara redujo el espacio entre sus inexistentes cejas. —Me negaste el derecho de ser padre.

Ino sintió cómo un balde con agua fría le caía en la cabeza. En realidad –si era sincera- jamás se le pasó por la mente eso. Se sintió horrible. Como si ella fuese la mala de la trama.

—No lo ibas a querer de todos modos —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué te hace decir eso? —Gaara sabía que ella estaba a la defensiva. Cada respuesta era un claro acto de mantenerse al margen.

—Gaara… —lo miró a los ojos. —¿Alguna vez me dijiste algo sobre lo que sentías por mí?

—… —no tuvo respuesta porque en realidad jamás le dijo algo. —Creí que era suficiente con...

—¡No! —Ino de repente se incorporó y comenzó a caminar por la sala. —¡Con eso no basta, Gaara! No bastó con eso… ¿Tienes idea de cómo me hiciste sentir?

El pelirrojo sintió cómo una opresión comenzó a obstruirle el paso del aire en la tráquea.

—Sólo ibas a mi cuarto a… ¡A follar! —chilló, deteniéndose y mirándolo fijo. —¡Sólo fui la mujer con la cual te saciaste por meses! No fue más que eso, no te importó que me haya enamorado de ti… —lo último lo susurró bajito, casi temiendo la confesión. — ¡Ni siquiera me miraste cuando me fui, me ignoraste por completo cuando viniste a Konoha a quizás que cosas! Y como si no bastara, ¡me destruiste por completo!

Y ahí arrojó todo lo que siempre tuvo escondido en lo más hondo de su corazón.

—¡Estaba sola, maldita sea! —lloró con rabia y pena, apoyándose en uno de los muros, evitando que él le mirase la cara.

—Ino… —nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que ella se sintiese de tal modo. Quizás… si tan sólo hubiese sido menos cobarde y más sincero consigo mismo, se hubiera evitado tantas noches de amargura. —Y-Yo no sabía que-

—¡Shhh! —se dio vuelta cuando lo sintió detrás de ella. —¡No hables!

—P-Pero

—¡Shh! —lo volvió a silenciar. A continuación caminó hacia la ventana, intentando tranquilizar todo ese revoltijo de emociones que sentía en el interior.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Y por qué se sentía tan vulnerable frente a él?

—Lo siento —Gaara rara vez se disculpaba, así que estaba siendo más honesto que nunca en la vida. —Yo nunca creí que… No sabía que te sentías así. Nunca quise que fuera de ese modo… —le observó el cabello que con fluidez le cubría la espalda; Ino estaba temblando, pudo notar. —Tenía miedo, no sabía qué hacer, qué sentir o qué decir.

Permaneció en silencio, sopesando todas las palabras dichas por él.

—¿Miedo de qué?

—Contigo sentí amor… —se mordió el labio inferior antes de continuar. —Nunca había sentido eso... Era todo nuevo para mí. Tú llegaste y me aceptaste como hombre... Cuando te fuiste, no pude... Fue como si una parte de mi se hubiera marchitado, y me sentí impotente por no poder decirlo, por no poder pedirte que te quedaras a mi lado...

—Gaara, no sigas…

—Te amé.

Casi se derritió por tal confesión. Aunque le causó pesar ese_ te amé_, pues lo mencionó en tiempo pasado. Si tan sólo hubiese sabido antes… o si las cosas hubiesen funcionado de manera distinta, sin tantos temores o vacilaciones, todo sería completamente distinto.

¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan complicada? O, más bien, ¿por qué ellos tenían que tomar decisiones tan desafortunadas a causa del temor?

Sabía que Gaara había cometido un error. Ella también lo hizo. No podía culparlo por todo lo ocurrido, ni guardar rencor por lo que _no sucedió_... La responsabilidad era compartida después de todo.

Sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer entonces. Ya no podía continuar tomando malas decisiones.

—Y-Yo… —sintió finos salinos humedecerle aún más el rostro.

Una vez que logró apaciguar la tormenta en su pecho, respiró profundo antes de hablar.

—No te negaré el derecho de ser padre —murmuró, sin poder detener las lágrimas.

—Ino…

Fue de un segundo a otro. Ni siquiera lo notó. Cuando Gaara la abrazó y apoyó el mentón en su cabeza; las piernas le temblaron y juró que el piso se movió. Fue una sensación nauseabunda, pero sin malestar.

—Si es que te interesa serlo…

—Ino…

—Y si es que tu prometida no se molesta —no supo por qué diablos dijo eso. ¿Quizás despecho? ¿Rabia contenida porque él ya estaba rehaciendo su vida? ¿O porque ya había encontrado a alguien más?

—Ino. —Él no aguantó más.

De un ágil movimiento Gaara la volteó para luego unir sus labios. Fue un contacto breve, dulce e intenso, lo suficiente para dejarle claro que a él _sí le importaba ella y Kazuma_.

—No habrá matrimonio —fue lo primero dijo cuando dejó el contacto.

—¿Qué? —Ino arqueó ambas cejas. —¿Cómo puedes tomar una decisión así tú solo?

Él pelirrojo apoyó su frente a la de ella mientras trasladaba las manos a sus mejillas para secarle las lágrimas que se habían detenido ya.

—Porque es lo que quiero…

—No, no puedes.

—Sí puedo.

—No, no puedes oponerte así como así. Eres el Kazekage, tras el matrimonio está el concejo y tu pueblo… —Ino difícilmente podía actuar dura cuando éste estaba tan cerca de ella. —Además ni siquiera sabes si-

La besó otra vez, no dejándola terminar.

—Te amo.

—¿Q-Qué…?

—Te amo —por alguna razón, se sintió aliviado de confesar-por fin- sus sentimientos. —Y tú me amas. Con eso me basta.

—¿Qué? —quiso separarse de él, pero éste no la dejó. —¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

—Lo sentí ayer…

Esta vez fue Ino quien inició el contacto. Fue un beso efusivo y desesperado.

No había para qué seguir engañándose a sí misma; estaba completa y profundamente enamorada de Gaara. Y lo amaba igual –quizás más- que la última vez, eran las mismas ganas y las mismas ansias de estar con él.

—Te amo… —envolvió los brazos en el cuello de éste para profundizar el beso.

—Yo también…

Ino jamás pensó que su encuentro con Gaara terminaría de tal manera, en donde todo lo planeado quedó en el aire.

.

* * *

.

**Takeshi** estaba maravillado. Todo había salido según lo planeado. Ahora sólo quedaba mover bien las piezas antes de hacer su entrada y tener éxito en su misión.

No faltaba mucho… Sólo un par de horas más y ese niñato estaría en sus brazos para ser llevado a Suna. Sí… sólo unas horas más para llevarlo al concejo de Suna y obtener la recompensa.

—Nada de mal…

* * *

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**.**

* * *

Mucho GaaIno por hoy. Me reservé los pensamientos más profundos de Gaara en su rol como padre para el próximo capítulo, pues habrá una escena en donde su instinto será aún mayor que en este capítulo. Se preguntarán, ¿qué plan ideó Takeshi? ¿El concejo es quien quiere a Kazuma y por qué? ¿Qué pasará con Neji? Pues… ¡Ajá! Sorpresas y más sorpresas, mis queridos lectores. Estamos llegando al clímax y pronto al final. Creo que cambiaré el género del fic, pero será más adelante, de ese modo no podrán especular mucho y será más sorpresivo! xD

Gracias, pero gracias a todos los que han leído y comentado mi fic. No sé si respondí a todos sus comentarios vía MP, al que no, discúlpeme, lo haré en esa ocasión –si es que me dejan un review u.ú- sin falta!

Jamie Black 5, Annalizzz, Pam, xXM3ch3Xx, Akyraa, Sabaku-No-Yamanaka-Ino, Lizz-Cerezo, Yerik, naoko-eri, Miss Kalifornia, Caro, Sakura N Black Night. **¡GRACIAS!**

Nos vemos pronto con la actualización. Un abrazo a todos y gracias desde ya.

Saludos, Ellie.


	13. Capítulo XII

—Bla bla —Diálogos.

—_Bla bla_ —Pensamientos.

* * *

**SELLADO EN LA PIEL**

.

**C**apítulo XII

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

**Temari** no sabía qué decir. El desconcierto al enterarse de que Gaara tenía un hijo, nada más ni nada menos que con Ino Yamanaka, la había tomado por sorpresa y aún no se recuperaba del primer impacto.

Sin embargo, lo que más le preocupaba era el consejo de Suna. Ellos no estarían felices al saber que su Kazekage había tenido un hijo fuera del matrimonio y con una kunoichi de Konoha…

—S-Sólo… —miró a Gaara con atención. Éste lucía tranquilo, como si no le perturbara el hecho de que causaría un revuelo cuando en el País del Viento si se enteraran de los sucesos. —Debemos avisarles. ¿Les avisamos?

Kankuro que estaba a su lado, asintió en acuerdo.

—Sí —el marionetista se incorporó y paseó de un lado a otro, claramente inquieto. —Si se enteran por rumores no estarán muy contentos que digamos. Y ya sabes que esos viejos están buscando una excusa para delegar tu cargo como Kazekage. —Dijo mirando a Gaara.

Los aires estaban tensos, porque todos sabían cómo influían esas personas en los asuntos relacionado con Suna, en todo ámbito, incluso los relacionados directamente con la vida personal del Kazekage.

—¡Mierda! —Temari se exasperó. —Les enviaré una carta, relatándole lo sucedido acá. Tampoco podemos esconder información al respecto, pues te acusarán por omisión y no cumplir para con tu pueblo.

—¿Y qué otra alternativa le queda? —Kankuro, que se había detenido, se cruzó de brazos. —Si no les contamos sobre lo ocurrido nos acusarán, si les contamos, también podrían utilizar todo a su beneficio. No hay por dónde… Habrá conflicto cuando regresemos, puedo olerlo.

—No hay nada más que hacer —después de mantenerse en silencio, Gaara habló. —Se trata de mi deber como Kazekage…

—Pero… ¿Qué pasará con Matsuri? —La mayor de los Sabaku No, no quería ni pensar lo que pasaría al desintegrar el compromiso con la ex alumna de Gaara. —Existe la posibilidad de que ellos —hizo referencia al consejo— se vean ofendidos por no aceptar a una mujer de la comunidad. Es casi un rechazo al pueblo.

—Eso es cierto, tal vez deberíamos omitir la cancelación de la boda —Kankuro coincidió con su hermana. —Sin embargo el que Ino sea una kunoichi de Konoha, podría ser beneficioso en términos de alianza. ¿O no, Gaara?

El recién mencionado iba hablar cuando Temari le quitó la oportunidad.

—Claro, lo sería siempre cuando hubiesen estado casados. Ellos considerarán al hijo de Gaara como un bastardo.

Aunque odiara admitirlo, Temari tenía razón. Lo más lógico es que juzgaran a su hijo como un… bastardo.

—Y a Ino Yamanaka como una amenaza para el pueblo. Ella, después de todo, ocultó la existencia de un hijo al Kazekage… —agregó.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces?

—Avisar a Suna sobre toda la verdad.

Kankuro se pasó ambas manos por el cabello.

—¿Toda?

—Toda… —Afirmó el Kazekage.

—¿No se sentirán ofendidos por una decisión unilateral? Ellos son el consejo… —recalcó Temari, haciendo énfasis en el cuerpo administrativo de su nación.

—Lo sé —Gaara miró hacia un punto inexistente. —Soy el Kazekage. Y, como dije, es mi deber como líder dar a conocer toda la información. Además… —desvió los ojos hacia sus hermanos. —También tengo un deber conmigo mismo, como hombre… Y desde hoy, como padre.

Tanto Kankuro como Temari sabían que Gaara tenía razón. Por eso mismo es que accedieron a confesar todo en un pergamino que sería enviado cuanto antes a Suna.

.

* * *

.

**A** 24 horas del intento de secuestro de Kazuma, Ino se había acostumbrado a las presencias de Aoba y Genma a su alrededor. No es que estuviesen vigilando absolutamente todo lo que hacía, sino que sólo velaban por Kazuma y rodeaban la casa en busca de cualquier movimiento extraño.

—¿A papá?

Sonriendo de medio lado, Ino asintió en silencio mientras continuaba cambiándole ropa a Kazuma.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí, ahora.

Había concordado con Gaara un encuentro con Kazuma para que se familiarizara con su nuevo rol como padre. No era fácil para ella enfrentar a su hijo con él, porque si bien nunca le negó su existencia, utilizó –en más de una ocasión- varias mentiras para sopesar la ausencia de éste.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí —con cuidado le acarició una mejilla al pequeño. —¿Quieres? Si no es así, sólo dímelo… puede ser otro día.

—¡Yo quiero!

—Bien… —le terminó de acomodar una camiseta. Sólo faltaban los zapatos y terminaba con él.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo se llama papá?

—Gaara —respiró largo y tendido. —Sabaku no Gaara.

Era la primera vez que le decía el nombre de él. Las demás veces en que le hizo la misma pregunta, ella no respondía o simplemente desviaba la conversación hacia otro rumbo, logrando despistar la atención de su hijo.

—Y terminamos —no le dio tiempo a Kazuma de una respuesta. —Vamos ahora, te llevaré con él.

—Mami, ¿y cómo es que-

—No —lo silenció, comenzando a salir con él de la habitación. —Las preguntas hazlas a él, ¿sí? Estoy segura de que a él te dirá todas las respuestas.

Treinta minutos más tarde, Ino y Kazuma ingresaron al Barbacoa Q, lugar de reunión con Gaara. Por razones de seguridad, Genma y Aoba también asistieron, mas se mantuvieron al margen del encuentro.

—Gracias, chicos —Ino les agradeció, caminando con Kazuma hacia el lugar en donde había visto a Gaara. —Hey… —llamó la atención del pelirrojo que rápidamente se incorporó.

Era bastante evidente la expresión de ansiedad en el rostro del Kazekage. Ino rió en su fuero interno, pues no se esperaba ver a Gaara tan expuesto.

—Hola… —Y toda la atención de Gaara fue atraída por el pequeño. —Debes ser Kazuma…

En el momento justo en que los pelirrojos se saludaron, Ino sintió su corazón inflarse de emoción. Era un encuentro que muchas veces imaginó y que, incluso, creyó que no sucedería.

—Lo vendré a buscar en una hora más —le informó a Gaara. Éste le dedicó una mirada que no supo descifrar. —Creo que lo mejor es que hablen solos.

—Está bien —Gaara se acomodó con el pequeño frente a él mientras que la rubia asintió.

Ofreciéndoles una sonrisa, dejó el Barbacoa Q no sin antes encargarles con su alma la seguridad de su hijo a Genma y Aoba. Además de indicarles que estaría en la florería, sólo a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia, en caso de cualquier cosa.

.

* * *

.

**Gaara** no sabía qué decir. Nunca había tenido conversaciones con niños pequeños, así que no sabía muy bien cómo comenzar. ¿Qué tipo de temas se supone charlaban los niños…?

—Mi mami dijo que eras un ninja, ¿es verdad?

Arqueando una inexistente ceja, miró con atención a su hijo. La emoción en el pequeño era fácil de leer.

—Sí…

—¿De dónde?

Al parecer el conversar con Kazuma no resultaría tan dificultoso para él, pues el pequeño tenía una facilidad para entablar conversaciones que era envidiable, al igual que su madre.

—País del viento, ¿has ido? —sabía que la respuesta sería una negación total, pero no se le ocurrió qué más decir.

—No. Mami dijo que hacía mucho calor y que había escorpiones en la arena. No me gustan.

Gaara rió con sinceridad.

—No hay muchos, en realidad.

Luego de esas primeras consultas, ambos guardaron silencio. En el fondo Gaara se comenzó a desesperar un poco, precisamente por no saber qué más hablar con él.

—¿Qué es eso?

Una vez más agradeció al pequeño y su capacidad para traer a flote temas de conversación que harían el encuentro más ameno y menos tenso.

—Es una calabaza.

—¿Qué tiene adentro?

—Arena.

—¿Tiene arena del desierto o de la playa?

—Del desierto.

—¿Por qué?

Hizo una pausa. No se había esperado tantos cuestionamientos de parte de Kazuma…

—Porque ésa es la arena que utilizo para defenderme.

—¡Wow! —Kazuma se bajó de la butaca y se fue a sentar a un lado de Gaara. Éste se tensó por un segundo, algo impresionado por su actitud tan cercana para con él.

Los siguientes minutos fueron agradables y Gaara agradeció pasar momento con él. Sintió una cálida emoción embargarle las células por lo que se estremeció por forjar una relación más cercana tan rápido, lo cual no era para menos, se trataba de la sangre de su sangre después de todo.

Comieron e intercambiaron sonrisas. No creyó que el conocerlo sería tan armonioso. El escenario había sido perfecto para él, a pesar de las preguntas engorrosas que a ratos dejaba escapar el pequeño.

—¿Amas a mamá?

—Sí…

—¿Cuánto?

—Mucho.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—Yo también. ¡La amo de la tierra al sol y la galaxia! —Lo miró con intensidad antes de agregar; — ¿Van a vivir juntos?

Gaara bebió un sorbo de agua antes de responder, todo en son de pensar en una contestación lo más fiel a la realidad posible.

—No lo sé…

No podía mentir, mucho menos a su hijo, ¿cierto?

—Oh… —Kazuma lo miró con ojos enternecedores. El Sabaku No juró que podría derretirse en ese mismo momento. —¿Tendré hermanitos?

No tenía idea de qué concepción tenía Kazuma sobre las relaciones familiares, pero supuso que era muy perspicaz para su edad.

—No he pensado en eso… —decidió ser sincero, no quería ilusionar a su hijo ni entorpecer la relación por no ser consecuente con sus dichos.

—Uhm…

El silencio de Kazuma llamó su atención. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

—Mami me dijo que le gustaría tener un bebé.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí… —Kazuma sonrió. —¿Tío Neji podría darme un hermanito?

Gaara casi se ahogó cuando lo escuchó. ¿Tío Neji? ¿Neji Hyuuga? ¿Neji Hyuuga darle un hijo a Ino?

—No —respondió casi instintivamente.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque yo seré el único hombre para tu mamá.

—Oh…

Se arrepintió de darle esa respuesta al verlo tan… entristecido. ¿Acaso sus palaras estaban mal? ¿O quizás fue muy directo? Él lo dijo por instinto. No se imaginaba a Ino con nadie más que no fuese él.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó suave, sin saber qué decir o si disculparse con él. Se trataba de un niño después de todo… Quizás sí fue muy duro.

—Quiero a mi mamá…

Al ver que los ojos azules del pequeño comenzaron a llenarse con lágrimas, se comenzó a inquietar.

No, no, no, no… Había metido la pata.

Pasándose las manos por el cabello, en reflejo de su desesperación por no saber cómo reaccionar, respiró profundo. Acto seguido, pasó un brazo por la espalda de su hijo y lo abrazo, al menos eso fue lo que intentó hacer.

—Lo siento…

—Q-Quiero a mi mamá…

—Iremos a verla ahora, ¿te parece?

De inmediato el pequeño se calmó. Y todo rastro de lágrimas se evaporó. Respirando aliviado, pidió la cuenta y canceló. Justo antes de retirarse con Kazuma, éste fue al baño. Como buen padre, lo acompañó, después de todo debía protegerlo. Con su vida si es que fuese necesario.

—¿Listo?

—¡Listo!

.

* * *

.

**El **que Kazuma estuviese con Gaara en ese momento, le provocaba a Ino una sensación de seguridad que no creyó posible. Así que sabía que su hijo estaba en buenas manos.

Terminando de ordenar el desastre que había quedado en la florería Yamanaka, Inhaló con profundidad en el segundo exacto que una presencia conocida ingresó a la tienda.

De inmediato volteó a ver al recién llegado.

—Neji… —murmuró, formando de manera inconsciente una bella sonrisa entre sus labios.

El Hyuuga asintió a modo de saludo y se acercó a ella a pasos seguros.

—Ino…

La manera en que pronunció su nombre bastó para que la piel se le erizara. Había tanta determinación en su tono de voz, que se vio en la obligación de mirarlo a las pupilas.

—Y-Yo… —sus palabras murieron cuando él posó el dedo índice sobre sus labios.

—Lo sé —dijo con suavidad. —, pero no lo acepto. Y no lo aceptaré.

Amplió los ojos. ¿Acaso él…?

—P-Pero

—Yo me enamoré de ti. Si tengo que luchar por ganar tu corazón lo haré.

Se sintió terrible, porque si bien estaba completamente enamorada de Gaara y lo amaba como nunca antes, no podía dejar de sentir un cosquilleo extraño en el vientre cada vez que veía a Neji, más aún después de tal confesión.

No obstante no era justo para el Hyuuga. Quería hacérselo saber, pero no fue capaz de hallar las palabras correctas. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan caótico?

—Lo que siento por ti no es algo que dejaré de sentir de un segundo a otro. No me rendiré, Ino… —hizo una pausa. —No lo haré. Lucharé por ti lo que sea necesario, porque no quiero culparme por no haberlo intentado.

Ino sintió las piernas entumecidas y débiles.

—Eres tan bella… —le acarició el rostro.

Cuando lo vio reducir el espacio entre ellos, se paralizó. Y ya no tuvo reacción alguna cuando él la besó. La sensación fue tan suave, que su corazón dejó de bombear por unos breves segundos.

Quiso alejarlo, mas no pudo.

Iba a cerrar los párpados cuando una voz la alertó.

—¡Mamá!

Con rapidez se separó de Neji y miró a Kazuma que iba corriendo hacia ella. No se esperó que llegasen tan temprano. Se supone que lo iría a buscar después de una hora. ¿Eso le había dicho a Gaara, no? Alzó las pupilas; justo en la entrada, un inmóvil Gaara la observaba con recelo y cierto dejo rabia en el rostro.

Si hubiese podido enterrarse bajo tierra, lo hubiese hecho.

—_Mierda…_ —no perdió de vista a Neji que intercambiaba miradas mortales con el pelirrojo. —_Oh, no…_

—¡Tío Neji!

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Kazuma que no iba corriendo hacia ella, sino que hacía el Hyuuga quien lo levantó en brazos.

—Hey, pequeño.

Ahora miró a Gaara que miraba más amenazante a Neji. Era como si lo quisiera golpear, pero se contenía de hacerlo.

Era un hecho que el Kazekage estaba cabreadísimo con la escena. El ver a Ino –su Ino- con Neji Hyuuga en una posición muy comprometedora y, además, ver a Kazuma lanzarse a los brazos de éste como su fuese su padre, le hirvió la sangre. ¿Acaso Neji Hyuuga quería quedarse con lo que era de él o qué?

Si no fuese porque quería formar una relación amena con su hijo y porque aún estaba en una situación límbica con Ino, habría molido a golpes al Hyuuga sin pensarlo siquiera.

—¿Gaara?

Parpadeó unos segundos antes de notar que Ino estaba frente a él.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento? —Le pidió ella, mirando de reojo a Neji que conversaba con Kazuma.

—No —por alguna razón no pudo decirle que sí. —Más tarde, mejor… —Y era lo correcto, lo que menos quería era discutir, mucho menos en ese estado de cólera. —Nos vemos.

Sin decir nada más, le dedicó un gesto a su hijo quien sólo sonrió. Derrotado y casi decepcionado por la nula atención de Kazuma para con él, se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes. Se sintió aún peor por eso.

No creyó que aquella realidad lo dejaría con un vacío en el estómago. Era como si el sentido de pertenencia fuese mayor luego de relacionarse y corregir –un poco- su situación con Ino y Kazuma.

¿Sería capaz, Neji Hyuuga, de competir con él por el amor de Ino y vencerlo? De acuerdo a lo que había conversado con la rubia durante la noche anterior, sus sentimientos eran recíprocos, además ella le permitió ejercer su rol como padre, pero… ¿Sería eso suficiente como para formar una familia con ella? Ino había correspondido su amor, le dijo que también lo amaba, no obstante, ¿su amor era tan grande como para estar juntos? ¿Y si se sentía confundida por Neji?

Una gota de sudor le recorrió la sien la pensar tal torbellino de interrogantes en la cabeza.

Lo único seguro era que, sin duda alguna, tendría una charla con Neji Hyuuga ese mismo día.

.

* * *

.

**Ino** fue capaz de percibir un ligero cambio en el ambiente. Si bien no fue como el día anterior, podía notar algo extraño…

Dejando de lado los platos sucios, caminó hacia la sala y aseguró todas las ventanas, prosiguiendo por toda la casa, siempre pendiente de Kazuma. Cuando fue a su cuarto, echó un vistazo hacia el exterior y vio a Genma realizarle un guiño y alzarle el pulgar, manifestándole que todo estaba bien. Asintiendo en silencio, se alejó de la ventana y juntó las cortinas.

Segundos después Kazuma ingresó corriendo al cuarto.

—¿Puedo tomar helado?

—No.

—¿Por favor?

Ino arqueó una ceja. Cuando su hijo utilizaba esa expresión adorable sólo lograba derretirle el corazón y concederle todos sus deseos.

—Sólo un poco…

—¡Sí!

Una vez que le sirvió helado a Kazuma, decidió que ya era momento de charlar con él acerca de Gaara y qué tipo de percepción tenía sobre su padre. En un comienzo lo había visto muy entusiasmado por conocerlo, pero Kazuma no había mencionado al Sabaku No en toda la tarde, por lo que todo ese entusiasmo pareció haberse disperso.

¿Existía la posibilidad de que quizás no haya logrado un lazo con él? ¿O quizás era muy prematuro pensar en conclusiones apresuradas?

Concluyó preguntarle para terminar con las dudas.

Apoyando los codos sobre la mesa de la cocina, se inclinó hacia él.

—Amor… —comenzó suave. —¿Cómo te fue con tu… Gaara? —Se corrigió sólo por precaución.

Kazuma se encogió de hombros. Aquella actitud sólo despertó aún más la intriga en ella.

—¿Te gustó conocerlo?

Por primera vez en su vida, no supo cómo abordar un tema con su propio hijo. Cierta parte de ella temía que el vínculo no se haya forjado.

—Sí

—No te noto entusiasmado. ¿No es lo que querías? ¿Conocer a tu papá?

—Sí, pero… —Kazuma dejó la cuchara a un lado y miró a su mamá.

Ino se esperó lo peor, la actitud de su hijo no era lo que esperaba...

—¿Pero…?

—No habla mucho.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero calló cuando el pequeño pelirrojo continuó con su discurso.

—Es todo así serio —se llevó ambas manos a la cara y rigidizó sus movimientos faciales. —Y no me mostró la arena de su calabaza… Yo quería que me mostrara como peleaba así como tío Neji —suspiró.

La rubia entendió por qué las ganas de Kazuma habían disminuido. Sabía que el pequeño estaba en una etapa en donde el involucrarlo en actividades más adultas, riesgosas y relacionadas con los shinobis llamaba su atención. Probablemente habría quedado encantado si es que Gaara le hubiese mostrado cómo manipulaba la arena y demás técnicas ninjas, pues por algo había realizado una comparación con el Hyuuga.

—Ya veo… —le acarició el cabello. —Pero tienes que entender que él es un Kazekage, él no puede mostrar frente a todos sus capacidades. Seguramente más adelante lo hará.

—¿De verdad? —Los ojos le brillaron.

—Sí. La próxima vez le diré que te muestre cómo. ¿Sí?

—¡Sí! —fascinado, volvió a comer helado, no obstante paralizó sus actos cuando una duda surgió en su infantil cabeza. —¿Qué es un Kazekage?

—Bueno… —Ino sonrió. —Un Kazekage hace referencia al líder de una nación. En este caso, a Sunagakure; una aldea oculta en el País del Viento.

—O sea… —Kazuma entrecerró los ojos. —¿Papá es como un Hokage?

—Tú lo has dicho.

—¡Wowww!

Todas aquellas ganas por su padre, parecieron brotar, al menos así lo notó Ino. Conocía demasiado bien a su hijo.

—¿Estás-

No pudo continuar porque el sonido de la puerta la advirtió de que alguien buscaba.

—Ya regreso. No te muevas de acá.

Caminando hacia la entrada, abrió la puerta una vez en aquel lugar.

El rostro de horror en Aoba la dejó sin palabras.

—¿Q-Qué…? —Apenas balbuceó.

Cuando el ninja cayó de rodillas y sobre sus pies, visiblemente herido, el corazón le comenzó a palpitar fuertemente en el pecho; y una alarma en la cabeza le gritó que fuese de inmediato donde su hijo.

Sin reparos corrió hacia la cocina.

—¡Kazuma!

Una onda sonora atravesó el ambiente y los vidrios de toda la casa estallaron. Cayó al suelo y no pudo más que gritar el nombre de su hijo repetidas veces antes de que el paisaje se tornara rojizo y viscoso.

* * *

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**.**

* * *

Estimados; mis más grandes disculpas por el retraso. Sé que dije que terminaría el día 26 del presente mes, porque tendría vacaciones y tendría tiempo para terminar todos mis fics, pero… La creación de nuevos proyectos en mi área profesional me impidió tomarme ese tiempo libre, así que no podré terminar el día 26, por tanto retrasaré unas semanas el final. Pero sólo un poquito, eh… De que los terminaré todos –mis fics-, lo haré! De eso no hay duda ;)

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me hacen muuuy feliz. Este capítulo resultó dificultoso, lo reescribí cerca de 3 veces y aún así no quedé 100% conforme. El próximo capítulo será uno lleno de acción y drama, el final está a sólo un par de capítulos. Qué emoción! xD

Un abrazo a todos y gracias una vez más. ¡Saludos!


End file.
